A IRMANDADE II
by pequena rin
Summary: Nas sombras da noite, desenrola uma sórdida e cruel guerra entre os vampiros e seus carrascos. E só os membros da IRMANDADE poderão manter a paz.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Dentro da Irmandade, Inuyasha é o vampiro mais voraz, o melhor lutador,

agindo sempre através de seus instintos mais primários...

E o amante mais selvagem - porque em seu interior arde uma feroz maldição lançada pela Virgem Escriba. Possuído por este lado sombrio, Inuyasha teme o momento em que o mal que leva dentro de si seja libertado, convertendo-o em um perigo para quem o rodeia.

Kagome, uma mulher que conseguiu sobreviver a uma vida cheia de penúrias,

é introduzida de maneira involuntária ao mundo dos vampiros.

Agora, toda sua vida depende da proteção de Inuyasha.

Com uma maldição que ameaça sua própria vida, Kagome não está buscando o amor. Faz muito tempo que deixou de acreditar em milagres. Mas quando a intensa atração animal de Inuyasha se converte em algo mais emocional, ele sabe que deve fazê-la sua. E, enquanto os inimigos pisam em seus calcanhares, Kagome lutará desesperadamente por conseguir uma vida eterna junto ao homem ao qual ama...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi amigas, desculpe a demora em postar, ai ai.**_

_**Fiquei super feliz com as reviews que vcs deixaram no final da fic do sesshy e da rin.**_

_**Bem muitas coisas iram acontecer, varias revelações e muitos mistérios ficaram sem resposta, eu vou posta sempre de dez em dez capítulos e espero que acompanhem.**_

_**Pra quem não sabe, essa fic e uma adaptação de uma serie de livros que amo, serão três a primeira foi com o sesshy e a rin, agora com o inu e a k-chan e a ultima com o mirok e a sango ficara meio que um vago sobrando por isso quem quiser os livros ou saber o autor quando eu termina de postar as fics eu mando por e-mail.**_

_**Beijos e um super final de semana pra vcs, se eu conseguir não prometo, mas se ter amanhã irei postar mas dez.**_

Capítulo 1

- Ah, inferno, Mirok, você está me matando.

Kohako procurava na gaveta das meias, as de seda preta, mas só encontrava as de algodão branco.

- Não, espera. - Ele tirou uma meia três-quartos. Não foi exatamente um triunfo.

- Se quisesse te matar, Tira, então os sapatos seriam a última coisa em sua mente.

Kohako olhou fixamente seu companheiro de quarto.

Seu companheiro fã dos Red Sox. Seu… bem, um de seus dois melhores amigos. Ambos, por assim dizê-lo, casualmente eram vampiros.

Refrescado pelo banho, Mirok tinha uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura, exibindo seu musculoso peito e seus grossos braços. Estava colocando uma luva de couro, que cobria completamente sua mão esquerda tatuada.

- Tem que ir vestido com minhas roupas? Mirok lhe sorriu, suas presas cintilavam em meio a seu cavanhaque.

- Gosto delas.

- Por que não pede ao jaken que te consiga algumas?

- Ele está muito ocupado saciando nossos desejos para suas roupas, homem.

Certo, talvez recentemente Kohako houvesse conseguido um contato interno na Versace, e quem teria pensado que o teria tido, mas quão difícil pode ser colocar uma dúzia de sedas adicionais na casa?

- Pedirei algumas para você.

- Não é um cavalheiro. - Mirok prendeu para trás seu cabelo escuro. As tatuagens de sua têmpora esquerda apareceram e em seguida ficaram encobertas outra vez.

- Necessita do Escalade esta noite?

- Sim, obrigado. - Kohako colocou seus pés em seus mocassins Gucci, sem se sentar.

- Então você vai ver Sarah?

Kohako assentiu.

- Preciso vê-la. De uma maneira ou outra.

E ele tinha o pressentimento de que ia ser da outra.

- Ela é uma boa mulher.

Com certeza, por todos os infernos que o era, e era por isso provavelmente que ela não lhe respondia seus telefonemas. O ex-policial que, como bom escocês, não era exatamente bom material para relacionar-se com as mulheres, humanas ou vampiras. E o fato de que ele não era uma dessas coisas não o ajudava na situação.

- Bem, Tira, Inuyasha e eu estaremos relaxando no One Eye. Quando terminar o que tiver de fazer, venha nos buscar.

Um golpe, como se alguém atingisse a porta principal com um aríete, fez que girassem suas cabeças.

Mirok subiu a toalha.

- Mas que droga, o menino voador tem que aprender a usar a campainha.

- Tente falar com ele. Ele não me escuta.

- Inuyasha não escuta ninguém. - M desceu correndo para o vestíbulo.

Quando o estrondo se silenciou, Kohako foi para sua extensa coleção de gravatas. Escolheu uma Brioni azul claro, dobrou a gola de sua camisa branca, e colocou a seda ao redor de seu pescoço. Quando saiu da sala de estar, pôde ouvir Inuyasha e Mirok falando sobre "Rustill down" de Tupac?

Kohako teve que rir. Homem, sua vida já o havia levado a um montão de lugares, muitos deles perigosos, mas nunca tinha pensado que terminaria vivendo com seis vampiros guerreiros. Ou estando em volta das brigas para proteger sua decrescente espécie oculta. De certa forma, entretanto, ele tinha um lugar com a Irmandade. Mirok, Inuyasha e ele formavam um trio impressionante.

Inuyasha vivia na mansão cruzando o pátio com o resto dos integrantes da Irmandade, mas o trio que dirigia a Irmandade estava fora da casa do guarda, onde M e Kohako ficavam. O Pit, como era conhecido o lugar, era um doce alojamento comparado com o barracão em que Kohako tinha vivido. Ele e Mirok tinham dois dormitórios, dois banheiros, uma cozinha, uma sala de estar que era decorada com um atraente estilo, no porão da Casa da Fraternidade, alguns sofás de couro, uma TV de plasma de alta definição, futebol de mesa, e sacos de academia por toda parte.

Quando Kohako entrou no quarto principal, teve uma vista da roupa de Inuyasha para a noite: trench-coat preto de couro que caia de seus ombros até seus tornozelos. Camiseta preta metida nas calças de couro. As botas de combate faziam-no ultrapassar os 2,05m. Assim vestido, o vampiro era sem dúvida nenhuma, extremamente atraente. Até para um hetero reconhecido como Kohako.

O filho da puta realmente dobrava as leis da física, era muito atraente. O cabelo prateado estava cortado curto atrás e mais longo na frente. O âmbar de seus olhos eram da cor do sol. E a face fazia que Brad Pitt se visse como um candidato para o _The Swan__1__._

Mas ele não era um filhinho da mamãe, apesar de ser fascinante. Algo escuro e letal fervia detrás de um reluzente exterior, e você sabia no minuto que o via. Ele emitia as vibrações de um cara que enquanto sorria, fazia a elucidação diretamente com seus punhos, inclusive se cuspia entre dentes enquanto se encarregava do assunto.

- O que está fazendo, Hollywood? - Perguntou Kohako.

Inuyasha sorriu, mostrando um esplêndido grupo dentes perolados com longos caninos.

- Fazendo cera para sair, Tira.

- Maldição, vampiro não teve bastante ontem à noite? Essa ruiva parecia um assunto sério. E também a irmã dela.

- Já me conhece. Sempre faminto.

Sim, bem, felizmente para Inuyasha, havia uma corrente interminável de mulheres mais que felizes para satisfazer suas necessidades. E doce Jesus, o cara as possuía. Não bebia. Não fumava. Mas ele corria entre as damas como Kohako nunca tinha visto.

E Kohako não conhecia meninos bonzinhos.

Inuyasha olhou para Mirok.

- Vá se vestir, homem. A menos que esteja pensando em ir ao One Eye com uma toalha?

- Deixa de me cronometrar, meu Irmão.

- Então mova o traseiro.

Mirok se levantou atrás da pesada mesa onde estavam os aparelhos de informática que podia dar ao Bill Gates uma ereção. Deste centro de comando, Mirok executava e fiscalizava os sistemas de segurança do recinto da Irmandade, incluindo a casa principal, as instalações subterrâneas de treinamento, a Tumba e seu Pit, assim como também o sistema de túneis subterrâneos que interconectaram os edifícios. Ele controlava tudo: as venezianas cobertas de aço que estavam instaladas em cada janela; as fechaduras nas portas de aço; a temperatura nas residências; a iluminação; as câmeras de segurança; as grades.

Mirok tinha preparado o equipamento inteiro ele mesmo antes que a Irmandade se mudasse, há três semanas. Os edifícios e os túneis estavam preparados desde os princípios de 1900, mas em sua maior parte não tinham sido utilizados. Depois dos acontecimentos de julho, no entanto, a decisão tinha sido tomada para consolidar as operações da Irmandade, e todos eles haviam vindo até aqui.

Enquanto Mirok se dirigia para seu quarto, Inuyasha tirou um pirulito de seu bolso, rasgou o pacote vermelho, e o meteu na boca. Kohako podia sentir como o cara olhava fixamente. E não se surpreendeu quando o irmão conectou com ele.

- Eu não posso acreditar que te vista da melhor maneira para ir até o One Eye, poli. Suponho, este é um serviço perigoso, inclusive para você. A gravata, as abotoaduras dos punhos da camisa são todos novos, não é mesmo?

Kohako alisou a Brioni sobre seu peito e estendeu a mão para pegar a jaqueta de Tom Ford que combinava com suas amplas calças pretas. Ele não queria comentar sobre Sarah. Só falar do tema com Mirok tinha sido suficiente. Além disso, o que ele podia lhe dizer?

"_Ela me fechou as portas quando eu a encontrei, e me evita há três semanas. Assim em vez de aceitar a indireta, me descabelo e suplico como um perdedor desesperado."_

Bem, ele realmente não queria dizer isso diante do Sr. Perfeito, mesmo ele sendo um bom camarada.

Inuyasha girou o pirulito em sua boca.

- Me diga uma coisa. Por que perde tempo com as roupas, homem? Não faz nada com seu membro. Eu me refiro, vejo-te sempre rechaçando as mulheres no balcão. Está tentando se salvar do casamento?

- Yup. Tem razão. Terão que me levar amarrado para que eu caminhe por esse corredor.

- Vamos, realmente estou curioso. Está se reservando para alguém? - Quando houve somente silêncio, o vampiro riu suavemente.

- Eu a conheço?

Kohako entrecerrou os olhos, pensando se a conversa terminaria mais rapidamente se ele fechasse a boca. Provavelmente não. Uma vez que Inuyasha começava, não o deixava até que ele decidia que havia se acabado. Falava da mesma forma que matava.

Inuyasha negou com a cabeça tristemente.

- Ela não te necessita?

- Saberemos esta noite.

Kohako verificou quanto tinha de dinheiro. Dezesseis anos como detetive de homicídios não tinham forrado muito seus bolsos. Agora era dependente da Irmandade e tinha muito dinheiro, possivelmente não poderia gastá-lo suficientemente rápido.

- Que tenha sorte, Tira.

Kohako o olhou de cima a baixo.

-Como você o compreende?

- Sempre me perguntei como seria viver com uma mulher que valesse a pena.

Kohako riu. O cara era um deus sexual, uma lenda erótica em sua raça. Mirok lhe tinha contado histórias sobre Inuyasha que haviam passado de geração em geração quando o tempo era o correto. A idéia de que poderia trocar isso para ser o marido de alguém era absurda.

- De acordo, Hollywood. Qual é o golpe final? Vamos, dêem-me isso.

Inuyasha se sobressaltou e se afastou o olhar.

"_Por todos os infernos, o cara falava a sério_."

-Ei, escuta, não significa nada.

- Não, você é gay.

O sorriso reapareceu, mas os olhos eram planos.

Ele caminhou a passo lento até a lixeira e atirou o palito do pirulito no lixo.

- Agora, podemos sair daqui? Estou cansado de esperar vocês, crianças.

****

Kagome estacionou em sua garagem, desligou o Civic, e ficou com o olhar fixo nas pás de neve que limpavam a passagem diante dela.

Estava cansada, embora o dia não tivesse sido extenuante. Atender ao telefone e identificar e arquivar os documentos em um escritório de advogados não era exaustivo, física ou mentalmente. Então realmente não deveria estar exausta.

Mas talvez esse fosse o ponto. Ela não se sentia muito estimulada, de maneira que estava adoecendo.

Talvez fosse o momento de voltar para as crianças? Depois de tudo, era para o que havia estudado. O que amava. O que a alimentava. Trabalhar com seus pacientes autistas e lhes ajudar a encontrar as formas de se comunicarem havia lhe trazido todo tipo de recompensas, pessoal e profissionalmente. E o intervalo de dois anos não tinha sido sua escolha.

Talvez devesse chamar o centro, ver se estava aberto. Inclusive se não estivesse ela poderia se alistar como voluntária até que houvesse algo disponível.

Sim, amanhã o faria. Não havia razão para esperar.

Kagome pegou sua bolsa e saiu do carro. Quando a porta da garagem se fechou, ela foi para a parte dianteira de sua casa e recolheu a correspondência. Folheando as contas, fez uma pausa para examinar a noite moderadamente fria de outubro com seu nariz. Suas fossas nasais zumbiam. O outono tinha varrido com todos os indícios do verão fazia um mês, a mudança de estação tinha chegado após uma rajada de ar frio do Canadá.

Ela amava o outono. E o norte do estado de Nova Iorque o fazia memorável, em sua opinião.

Caldwell, Nova Iorque, a cidade onde ela tinha nascido e provavelmente morreria, estava a mais de uma hora ao norte de Manhattan, de maneira que estava no que tecnicamente se considerava o "_upstate_" (norte do estado). Partido pela metade pelo rio Hudson, o Caldie, como era conhecida pelos nativos, era uma cidade média na América. As zonas ricas, pobres, sujas e as zonas normais. Os Wall-Marts, Target's e McDonalds. Os museus e as bibliotecas. As alamedas suburbanas sufocadas por um centro da cidade descolorido. Três hospitais, duas universidades, e uma estátua de bronze de George Washington no parque.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou as estrelas, pensando que nunca lhe ocorreria se mudar. Se falasse por lealdade ou por falta de imaginação, ela não tinha certeza.

_Talvez fosse sua casa_, - pensou enquanto se dirigia à porta principal. O celeiro convertido estava situado na beira de uma velha propriedade da granja, e ela tinha feito uma oferta quinze minutos depois de tê-la examinado com um agente imobiliário. Dentro, os espaços eram acolhedores e pequenos. Era… preciosa.

A havia comprado há quatro anos, imediatamente depois da morte de sua mãe. Necessitava de algo adorável, assim como uma mudança completa de paisagem. Seu celeiro era tudo o que sua casa durante sua infância não tinha sido. Aqui, as tábuas do piso de madeira do pinheiro eram da cor do mel, claro envernizado, não manchadas. Seu mobiliário era da Crate e Barrel, tudo novo, nada usado ou velho. Os tapetes pequenos eram de sisal, de pele curta e couro. E cada uma das camadas das cortinas para as paredes e os tetos eram de um branco cremoso.

Sua aversão à escuridão tinha influenciado na decoração interior. E veja, se tudo for uma variação da cor bege, então as coisas combinam, não é mesmo?

Ela colocou as chaves e sua bolsa na cozinha e pegou o telefone. Ela foi informada que tinha… duas mensagens… novas.

- Oi, Kagome, é Bill. Escuta, vou te fazer uma proposta. Se pudesse me cobrir na linha direta esta noite durante uma hora, mais ou menos seria genial. A menos que saiba de você, assumirei que ainda está livre. Obrigado, outra vez.

Ela o apagou com um bip.

- Kagome, aqui é do consultório da Dra. Delia Croce. Nós gostaríamos que viesse para sua consulta médica trimestral. Você me liga, por favor, para programar uma consulta quando ouvir esta mensagem? Nós a internaremos. Obrigado, Kagome.

Kagome baixou o telefone.

O tremor começou em seus joelhos e abriu caminho até os músculos de suas coxas. Quando atingiu seu estômago, pensou em correr em busca do banheiro.

Consulta médica. Nós a internaremos.

_Ela voltou_, e ela que pensava que a leucemia havia ficado atrás.

1 Programa de TV que transforma "patinhos feios" em "cisnes".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

- Que diabos vamos dizer-lhe? Ele chegará aqui em vinte minutos!

O Sr. O considerou a seu dramático colega com um olhar aborrecido, enquanto pensava que se o _lesser_ fizesse algo mais que saltar para cima e para baixo, o idiota poderia ser qualificado como um brinquedo saltitante.

Maldição, mas Sr. E era um ferrado. Por que seu patrocinador havia o metido na Lessening Society em primeiro lugar era um mistério. O homem tinha pouco impulso. Nenhuma concentração. E nenhum estômago para a nova direção na guerra contra os vampiros.

- Que vamos...

- Não vamos lhe dizer nada. - Disse o Sr. O enquanto olhava ao redor do porão.

Facas, navalhas e martelos estavam espalhados sem ordem no aparador barato do canto. Havia poças de sangue aqui e lá, mas não debaixo da mesa, onde pertenciam. E misturado com o vermelho havia um negro lustroso, graças às feridas superficiais de E.

- Mas o vampiro escapou antes que lhe tirássemos qualquer informação.

- Obrigado pelo resumo.

Dois deles haviam começado a trabalhar sobre o macho quando o Sr. O saiu em busca de ajuda. Quando ele regressou, o Sr. E havia perdido o controle do vampiro, havia cortes em alguns lugares, ficando apenas com um pequeno sangramento num canto.

Seu chefe idiota ia encher o saco, e embora o Sr. O desprezasse o homem, ele e o Sr. X tinham uma coisa em comum: o descuido era para perdedores.

O Sr. O olhou a dança do Sr. E a seu redor um pouco mais, enquanto encontrava em seus movimentos estúpidos a solução do problema imediato de ambos e ao mesmo tempo em longo prazo. Quando o Sr. O sorriu, o Sr. E, o tolo, pareceu aliviado.

- Não se preocupe por nada. - Murmurou Sr. O.

- Direi-lhe que tiramos o corpo e o deixamos ao sol no bosque. Não é grande coisa.

- Falará com ele?

- Sem problema, homem. Entretanto, é melhor sair correndo. Ele vai sentir se chateado.

E assentiu e abriu a fechadura da porta.

-Até mais tarde.

_Sim, diga boa noite, filho da puta_, pensou o Sr. O quando começou a limpar o porão.

A repugnante casa pequena onde trabalhavam passava despercebida na rua, intercalada entre uma desgastada armação que uma vez tinha sido uma churrascaria e uma arruinada pensão. Esta parte da cidade, uma mescla de residências miseráveis e antros comerciais, era perfeita para eles. Por aqui, as pessoas não saíam depois do anoitecer, pequenos estalos de pistolas eram tão comuns como os alarmes dos carros, e ninguém dizia nada se alguém deixava escapar um grito ou dois.

Também, ir e vir do lugar era fácil. Graças aos "pesados" do bairro, todas as luzes estavam quebradas e a luz ambiente de outros edifícios era insignificante. Como um benefício acrescentado, a casa tinha uma entrada exterior com um biombo na entrada de seu porão. Carregar um corpo completo em um saco e sair e entrar não era problemático.

Embora se alguém visse algo, tomaria só um momento eliminar o descobrimento. Não seria uma grande surpresa para a comunidade, em qualquer caso. O lixo branco tinha um caminho para descobrir suas sepulturas. Junto com esposas maltratadas e bebedores de cerveja, morrer devia ser provavelmente somente outra competência principal.

O recolheu uma faca e passou um pano sobre o sangue negro de E eliminando-o da lâmina.

O porão não era muito grande e o teto era baixo, mas havia espaço suficiente para a velha mesa que usavam como estação de trabalho e para o aparador estragado onde conservavam seus instrumentos. De todos os modos, o Sr. O pensava que não era a instalação correta. Era impossível armazenar de forma segura um vampiro aqui, e isso queria dizer que perdiam uma importante ferramenta de persuasão. O tempo desgastava as faculdades físicas e psíquicas. Se a influência era a correta, o passar dos dias tinha tanto poder como qualquer outra coisa com a qual pudesse quebrar um osso.

O Sr. O queria algo que fosse no bosque, o suficientemente grande de maneira que pudesse conservar seus cativos durante um período de tempo. Como os vampiros viravam fumaça com o amanhecer, tinham que ser mantidos protegidos do sol. Mas se os encerrava em um quarto, então corria o risco de se desmaterializassem fora de suas mãos. Ele necessitava de uma jaula de aço para eles.

Acima se ouviu fechar a porta traseira e alguns passos desciam pelas escadas.

O Sr. X caminhou sob uma lâmpada nua.

O _Fore-lesser_ media aproximadamente 1,95m e sua constituição era como a de um jogador de defesa do futebol americano. Assim como todos os assassinos que estavam há muito tempo na Lessening Society, era muito pálido. Seu cabelo e sua pele eram da cor da farinha, e sua íris eram tão claras e incolores como o vidro de uma janela. Como o Sr. O, ele se vestia com a roupa padrão dos _lessers._ Calças cargo pretas e um pulôver preto de gola alto com as armas escondidas sob uma jaqueta de couro.

- Então, me diga Sr. O, como foi o trabalho?

Como se o caos no porão não fosse explicação suficiente.

- Eu estou a cargo desta casa? - Perguntou Sr. O.

O Sr. X caminhou casualmente até o aparador e pegou um cinzel.

- Por assim dizê-lo, sim.

- Então me permite assegurar-me para - ele moveu sua mão ao redor da desordem - que não ocorra outra vez?

- O que ocorreu?

- Os detalhes são aborrecidos. Um civil escapou.

- Sobreviverá?

- Não sei.

- Estava aqui quando ocorreu?

- Não.

- Conte-me tudo. - O Sr. X sorriu quando o silêncio se estendeu.

- Sabe, Sr. O, sua lealdade poderia te levar a ter problemas. Não quer que castigue a pessoa certa?

- Quero encarregar-me eu mesmo.

- Estou seguro de que o fará. Exceto se não me disser isso, poderia ter que tirar o custo do fracasso de sua pele de todas as formas. Vale isso?

- Se tiver permissão para fazer o que quiser com o responsável pela festa, então sim.

O Sr. X sorriu.

- Só posso imaginar que poderia ser.

O Sr. O esperava, enquanto olhava a cabeça do afiado cinzel pego suavemente enquanto o Sr. X passeava ao redor do quarto.

- Te juntei com o homem incorreto verdade? - O Sr. X murmurou enquanto recolhia as algemas do chão. Ele as deixou cair sobre o aparador.

- Pensei que o Sr. E poderia elevar-se a seu nível. Não o fez. E me alegra que eu viesse primeiro antes que você o disciplinasse. Ambos sabemos quanto você gosta de trabalhar independentemente. E quanto desgosta a mim.

O Sr. X o olhava sobre seu ombro, seus olhos fixos no Sr. O.

- Em vista de tudo isto, particularmente porque te aproximou de mim primeiro, pode ter o Sr. E.

- Quero fazê-lo com audiência.

- Seu esquadrão?

- E outros.

- Tratando de provar a você mesmo outra vez?

- Elevando o nível.

O Sr. X sorriu friamente.

- É um pequeno bastardo arrogante, não é mesmo?

- Sou tão alto como você.

Repentinamente, o Sr. O se encontrou incapaz de mover seus braços ou suas pernas. O Sr. X tinha utilizado a merda paralizadora antes, por isso não era totalmente inesperado. Mas o cara ainda tinha o cinzel em sua mão e se aproximava.

O Sr. O se opôs ao agarramento, suando enquanto lutava e não conseguia nada.

O Sr. X se inclinou de maneira que seus peitos se tocavam. O sentiu que algo roçava seu traseiro.

- Te divirta, filho. - Murmurou o homem no ouvido do Sr. O. - Mas faça um favor a você mesmo. Recorda-se que por maiores que sejam suas calças, você não é eu. Verei-te mais tarde.

O homem caminhou com grandes passos pelo porão. A porta de cima se abriu e se fechou.

Assim que o Sr. O pôde se mover, colocou a mão em seu bolso de trás.

O Sr. X havia lhe dado o cinzel.

***

Inuyasha saiu do Escalade e esquadrinhou a escuridão ao redor do One Eye, esperando que um par de _lessers_ os assaltassem. Não esperava ter sorte. Ele e Mirok tinham patrulhado durante as horas noturnas, e não tinham conseguido nada. Nem sequer uma olhada. Era condenadamente estranho.

E para alguém como Inuyasha, que dependia de lutar por razões pessoais, também era infernalmente frustrante.

Como todas as coisas, entretanto, a guerra entre a Lessening Society e os vampiros eram cíclicas, e atualmente estavam em baixa. Tinha sentido. Lá por julho, a Irmandade tinha atacado o centro local de recrutamento da Lessening Society, junto com dez de seus melhores homens. Claramente, agora os _lessers _faziam um reconhecimento do terreno.

Graças a Deus, havia outras formas de queimar sua frustração.

Ele olhou para o crescente ninho de depravação que era atualmente o lugar de descanso e relaxamento da Irmandade. O One Eye estava nos limites da cidade, por isso as pessoas em seu interior eram motoristas e caras que trabalhavam na construção, caras duros que tendiam à brutalidade em vez de suave persuasão. O bar era seu modelo de chiqueiro úmido. Um só andar construído ao redor de um aro de asfalto. Caminhões, sedãs americanos, e Harleys estacionavam no espaço. Com diminutas janelas, sinais de cerveja brilhavam vermelho, azul e amarelo, o logotipo da Coors e Bud Light e Michelob.

Não Coroas ou Heinekens para estes rapazes.

Quando fechou a porta do carro, seu corpo tremia, sua pele coçava, seus grossos músculos crispados. Estendeu seus braços, tentando ganhar um pouco de alívio. Não se surpreendeu quando não houve diferença. Sua maldição arrojava seu passo ao redor, levando-o a um território perigoso. Se não encontrasse algum tipo de libertação logo, então ia ter sérios problemas.

_Caramba, ele ia ser um sério problema._

_Muito obrigado, Virgem Escriba_.

Era suficientemente ruim ter nascido com muito poder físico, um maldito presente forte que nunca tinha apreciado ou valorizado. Mas então ele tinha aborrecido muito à mística mulher que teve o domínio sobre sua estirpe. Homem, ela só tinha estado muito feliz de colocar outra camada de merda no abono com o qual ele tinha nascido. Agora, se ele não esgotasse a cólera de forma regular, então se tornava mortífero.

As brigas e o sexo eram as únicas duas libertações que o ajudavam, e ele as usava como um diabético à insulina. Uma corrente estável de ambas o ajudava manter o nível, mas nem sempre resolvia o problema. E quando o perdia, as coisas ficavam mal para todo mundo, inclusive para ele mesmo.

Meu Deus, ele estava cansado de ser golpeado no interior de seu corpo, dirigindo suas exigências, fazendo uma tentativa para não cair em uma inconsciência brutal. Certamente, seu rosto estonteante e sua força eram excelentes e boas. Mas teria trocado ambas por um corpo fraco, ossudo e feio, se tivesse tido alguma paz. Caramba, não podia recordar o que era a serenidade. Inclusive não podia recordar quem era.

A desintegração de si mesmo havia se iniciado rapidamente. Depois de somente alguns anos de maldição, tinha deixado de esperar qualquer alívio verdadeiro e simplesmente tinha tentado sobreviver sem ferir ninguém. Foi então que havia começado a morrer por dentro, e agora, uns cem anos mais tarde, estava em sua maior parte intumescido, nada mais que uma fachada brilhante e encanto vazio.

Em cada nível que contava, tinha deixado de tentar fingir que era tudo menos uma ameaça. Porque a verdade era que ninguém estava a salvo quando estava por perto. E isso era o que realmente o matava, ainda mais que as coisas físicas pelas quais tinha que passar quando a maldição se manifestava. Vivia com medo de ferir algum de seus irmãos. E, de um mês atrás, a Kohako.

Inuyasha caminhou ao redor do SUV e olhou o macho humano através do pára-brisa. _Meu Deus, quem teria pensado que alguma vez estaria junto a um Homo Sapiens?_

- O veremos mais tarde, Tira?

Kohako se encolheu de ombros.

- Não sei.

- Boa sorte, homem.

- Será o que tem que ser.

Inuyasha praguejou suavemente quando o Escalade se foi e ele e Mirok atravessaram o estacionamento.

- Quem é ela, Mirok? Uma de nós?

- Sarah.

- Sarah? A _shellan_ anterior de Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha negou com a cabeça.

- Oh, certo, necessito de detalhes. Mirok, você vai me dar.

- Não faço brincadeiras sobre isto. E você tampouco deveria.

- Não tem curiosidade?

Mirok não respondeu até que chegaram à altura da entrada dianteira do bar.

- Oh, bom. Você sabe, não? - Disse-lhe Inuyasha. - Sabe o que vai acontecer.

Mirok meramente levantou seus ombros e chegou até a porta. Inuyasha plantou sua mão sobre a madeira, lhe detendo.

- Ouça.

- Mirok, alguma vez sonha comigo? Alguma vez você viu meu futuro?

Mirok girou a cabeça. Na brilhante luz de néon do Coors, seu olho esquerdo, ao redor do qual tinha suas tatuagens, ficou todo preto. A pupila se dilatou até que lhe comeu a íris e a parte branca, até não houve nada exceto um buraco.

Era como ficar olhando no infinito. Ou talvez no _Fade_ enquanto se morria.

- De verdade quer sabê-lo? - Disse o irmão.

Inuyasha deixou cair sua mão de um lado.

- Só uma coisa me preocupa. Vou viver o bastante para escapar de minha maldição? Você sabe, encontrar a paz?

A porta se abriu repentinamente e um homem bêbado cambaleante saiu como um caminhão com a direção quebrada. O cara se dirigiu para os arbustos, vomitou, e em seguida caiu de barriga sobre o asfalto.

_A morte era uma forma segura para encontrar a paz_, pensou Inuyasha. _E todo mundo morria. Inclusive os vampiros. Eventualmente._

Ele não encontrou os olhos de seu irmão outra vez.

- Esqueça, Mirok. Não quero saber.

Ele tinha sido amaldiçoado uma vez e ainda restavam outros noventa e um anos antes que fosse livre. Noventa e um anos, oito meses, quatro dias até que seu castigo tivesse terminado e a besta já não fosse parte dele. Por que deveria alistar-se como voluntário para um golpe cósmico e saber que não viveria durante muito tempo, o suficiente para ser livre da maldita coisa?

- Inuyasha.

- O que?

- Eu vou contar isso. Seu destino está chegando. E ela virá logo.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Oh, sim? Como é a mulher? Eu a preferiria…

- Ela é uma virgem.

Um calafrio atravessou a coluna vertebral de Inuyasha e lhe cravou no traseiro.

- Está brincando, não é mesmo?

- Olhe em meus olhos. Pensa que estou te ferrando?

Mirok fez uma pausa durante um momento e depois abriu a porta, lançando-se para o aroma de cerveja e os corpos humanos juntos com a batida de uma velha canção do Guns N ' Roses.

Quando entraram, Inuyasha resmungou,

- É um pervertido de merda, meu irmão. Realmente o é.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

_Pavlov fazia sentido_, Kagome pensou enquanto voltava para centro. Sua reação de pânico pela mensagem do consultório da Dr. Delia Croce era por instinto, não por algo lógico. "Mais exames" poderia ser mais coisas. Só porque ela associasse qualquer tipo de notícias de um médico com uma catástrofe não significava que pudesse ver o futuro. Ela não tinha nem idéia do que (se era algo), estivesse errado. Depois de tudo, tinha passado já dois anos e ela se sentia muito bem. Bom, cansava-se, mas quem não o fazia? Seu trabalho e o trabalho de voluntária a mantinham ocupada.

- O primeiro que faria pela manhã seria ligar e marcar a consulta. Mas agora ela ia começar o trabalho que tinha trocado com Bill na linha direta para suicídios.

Para diminuir um pouco a ansiedade, ela fez uma profunda respiração. As vinte e quatro horas seguintes iam ser uma dura prova, com seus nervos convertendo seu corpo em um trampolim e sua mente em um redemoinho. O truque era atravessar as fases do pânico e em seguida reforçar-se quando o medo se aliviava.

Ela estacionou o Civic em uma área aberta na Tenth Street e caminhou rapidamente para um edifício desgastado de seis andares. Estava na área sombria da cidade, resultado de um esforço dos anos setenta de profissionalizar uma área com nove blocos do que era então um "bairro ruim". O otimismo não tinha funcionado, e agora o espaço do escritório se mesclava com um albergue de baixa renda.

Ela parou na entrada e saudou com a mão aos dois policiais que passavam em um carro patrulha.

O escritório central da Linha Direta da Prevenção contra o Suicídio estava no segundo andar na frente, e ela olhou para as iluminadas janelas. Seu primeiro contato com a associação sem fins lucrativos tinha sido quando ela tinha ligado para lá. Três anos antes, ela atendia ao telefone a cada quinta-feira, sexta-feira, e os sábados de noite. Também cobria os dias de festa e quando era necessário.

Ninguém sabia que ela tinha ligado para aquele número. Ninguém sabia que havia tido leucemia. E se tinha que voltar a batalhar com seu sangue, então ia ter que mantê-lo da mesma maneira.

Tendo visto sua mãe morrer, não queria ninguém chorando sobre sua cama. Ela já conhecia a raiva impotente quando a graça salvadora não chegava. Não tinha interesse em representar enquanto brigava por respirar e se movia entre as falhas dos órgãos.

Certo. Os nervos estavam se acalmando.

Kagome escutou um som à esquerda e viu o brilho de um movimento, como se alguém se inclinasse evitando que o vissem atrás do edifício. Reagindo, ela digitou um código em uma fechadura, entrou, e subiu as escadas. Quando chegou ao segundo andar, chamou no interfone para entrar nos escritórios da Linha Direta.

Enquanto passava pela recepção, saudou com a mão à diretora executiva, Rhonda Knute, que estava no telefone. Depois saudou com a cabeça Nan, Stuart, e Lola, que estavam cobrando essa noite, e se instalou em um cubículo vago. Depois de se assegurar que tinha suficientes formulários de entradas, algumas canetas, e o livro de intervenções da Linha Direta, tirou uma garrafa de água de sua bolsa.

Quase imediatamente uma de suas linhas soou, e ela comprovou na tela que identificava a chamada. Ela conhecia o número. E a polícia havia lhe havia que era o número de um telefone público. Do centro da cidade.

Chamava a ela.

O telefone soou uma segunda vez e o pegou, e em seguida disse o roteiro da linha direta. - Linha Direta Para a Prevenção do Suicídio, sou kagome. Como posso lhe ajudar?

Silêncio. Nem sequer uma respiração.

Fracamente, ela ouviu o zumbido de um motor de um carro e depois se desvaneceu no transito. De acordo com o registro de chamadas da polícia, a pessoa sempre ligava de um telefone público e variava sua posição de maneira que não pudessem rastreá-lo.

- Sou kagome. Como posso lhe ajudar? - Ela baixou sua voz e quebrou o protocolo.

- Sei que é você, e me alegro que estenda sua mão esta noite outra vez. Mas por favor, não me pode dizer seu nome ou o que lhe passa?

Ela esperou. O telefone continuou mudo.

- Outro dos seus? - Perguntou-lhe Rhonda, bebendo um gole de chá de ervas.

Kagome desligou o telefone. - Como soube?

A mulher assentiu sobre seu ombro.

- Ouvi um montão de ligações de fora, mas não foi mais à frente da saudação. Então de repente você estava encurvada sobre o telefone.

- Sim, bom...

- Escuta, os policiais voltaram hoje. Não há nada que possam fazer para controlar cada telefone público da cidade, e não estão dispostos a ir mais à frente neste ponto.

- Já lhe disse. Não me sinto em perigo.

- Não sabe se não está.

- Vamos, Rhonda, isto está acontecendo a nove meses, certo? Se fossem saltar sobre mim, então já o teriam feito. E realmente quero ajudar...

- Essa é outra coisa pela qual estou preocupada. Claramente tenho a impressão de que está protegendo a quem quer que seja. Está agindo como fosse algo muito pessoal.

- Não, não sou a razão pela qual ligam, e sei que posso me encarregar disso.

- kagome, pare e ouça. - Rhonda aproximou uma cadeira e falou baixo quando se sentou.

- É … duro para mim lhe dizer isso. Mas acredito que necessita de um descanso.

kagome se virou para trás.

- Do que?

- Está aqui há muito tempo.

- Trabalho o mesmo número dias que outros.

- Mas fica aqui durante horas depois de que seu turno chega ao final, e cobre os horários dos outros sempre. Você está muito envolvida. Sei que está substituindo Bill agora mesmo, mas quando ele chegar quero que vá. E não quero você aqui até algumas semanas. Necessita de alguma perspectiva. Isto é duro, reduzir drasticamente o trabalho, mas tem que manter uma devida distância.

- Não agora, Rhonda. Por favor, não agora. Preciso estar aqui mais que nunca.

Rhonda amavelmente apertou a mão tensa de kagome.

- Este não é um lugar apropriado para solucionar seus problemas, e você sabe. É uma das melhores voluntárias que já tive, e que quero que volte. Mas só depois de que tenha tido algum tempo para limpar a cabeça.

- Posso não ter esse tipo de tempo. - Murmurou Kagome sob sua respiração.

- O quê?

Kagome tremeu e sorriu à força.

- Nada. É obvio, tem razão. Sairei logo que Bill chegar.

Bill chegou perto de uma hora mais tarde, e kagome esteve fora do edifício dois minutos depois. Quando chegou em casa, fechou a porta e se apoiou contra os painéis de madeira, escutando o silêncio. O horrível, esmagante silêncio.

Meu Deus, queria voltar para os escritórios da Linha Direta. Precisava ouvir as suaves vozes dos outros voluntários. E os telefones tocando. E o zumbido dos fluorescentes no teto.

Porque sem distrações, sua mente voava para as terríveis imagens: As camas do hospital. As agulhas. As bolsas de medicação pendendo a seu lado. Em uma horrível foto mental, via-se careca, sua pele cinza e seus olhos afundados até que não parecesse ela mesma, até que não fosse ela mesma.

E recordou como se sentia quando deixava de ser uma pessoa. Depois que os doutores iniciaram seu tratamento com quimioterapia, rapidamente havia se afundado na classe marginada dos doentes frágeis, dos moribundos, convertendo-se em nada mais que um aviso lastimoso, horripilante da mortalidade de outras pessoas, um pôster da natureza terminal da vida.

Kagome passou velozmente pela sala de estar, atravessou a cozinha, e abriu a porta corrediça. Quando suas emoções explodiram na noite, o medo a fez ofegar, mas o choque do ar frio baixou sua respiração.

_Você não sabe o que é o que pode estar errado. Não sabe o que é o que_...

Ela repetiu o mantra, tentando lançar uma rede sobre o incessante pânico enquanto se dirigia para a piscina.

Não era mais que uma banheira grande de água quente, e sua água, espessa e lenta como o azeite negro à luz da lua. Ela se sentou, tirou seus sapatos e meias três-quartos, e colocou seus pés nas profundidades geladas. Manteve-os inundados inclusive quando se intumesceram, desejando ter o bom senso de saltar e nadar até a grade do fundo. Caso se agarrasse a ela por tempo suficiente, então poderia anestesiar-se completamente.

Pensou em sua mãe. E em como ela tinha morrido em sua cama na casa que as duas sempre tinham chamado lar.

Tudo sobre aquele dormitório era ainda muito claro: a forma em que a luz atravessava as cortinas e fazia um padrão de flocos de neve. Essas pálidas paredes amarelas e o tapete branco e as mantas. Esse objeto de alívio que sua mãe tinha amado, o que tinha as pequenas rosas com um fundo creme. O aroma de noz moscada e gengibre de um prato com uma mescla de flores secas. O crucifixo na cabeceira da cama e a grande imagem de Nossa Senhora no canto do chão.

As memórias ardiam, obrigando Kagome a ver a residência como tinha estado depois de que tudo tivesse terminado, a enfermidade, a morte, a limpeza, a venda da casa. Tinha visto o quarto antes de se mudar. Limpo. Em ordem. Os apoios católicos de sua mãe empacotados, a sombra que a cruz tinha deixado na parede coberta com uma imagem emoldurada de Andrew Wyeth.

As lágrimas não ficaram em seu lugar. Chegaram lenta e implacavelmente, caindo sobre a água. Olhou-as cair sobre a superfície e desaparecer.

Quando olhou para cima, não estava só.

Kagome se levantou e tropeçou para trás, mas se deteve, enxugando as lágrimas. Era só uma criança. Um adolescente. De cabelo escuro e pele pálida. Tão magro que estava esquelético, tão belo que não parecia humano.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou ela, não particularmente assustada. Era difícil estar tão assustada de algo tão angélico. - Quem é você?

Ele só balançou a cabeça.

- Você se perdeu?

Ele a olhou com tranquilidade. Fazia muito frio para que ele usasse somente calça jeans e uma camiseta.

- Como você se chama?

Ele levantou uma mão para sua garganta e a moveu de um lado para outro negando com a cabeça. Como se fosse um estrangeiro e estivesse frustrado pela barreira idiomática.

- Você fala inglês?

Ele assentiu e em seguida suas mãos se ergueram e se moveram. _A Linguagem de Sinais Americano. Ele usava o LSA._

Kagome voltou para sua antiga vida, quando havia ensinado a seus pacientes autistas a usar suas mãos para se comunicarem.

-Você lê os lábios ou pode ouvir? Ela falou por gestos para ele.

Ele se congelou, como se o fato de que ela o compreendesse fosse o último que ele esperasse.

_-Posso ouvir muito bem. Só que não posso falar._

Kagome o olhou fixamente durante um momento.

- É a pessoa que ligava para mim.

Ele vacilou. Depois assentiu com a cabeça.

_-Nunca tive a intenção de lhe assustar_. _E eu não ligo para incomodá-la. Só gosto de saber que você está ali. Mas não há nada estranho nisso, honestamente. Juro-o._

Seus olhos firmes encontraram os seus.

- Eu acredito em você. - Mas o que ela ia fazer agora? A Linha Direta proibia todo contato com as pessoas que ligavam.

Sim, bom, ela não ia tirar a pobre criança a pontapés para fora de sua propriedade.

- Quer comer algo?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

-_Talvez eu possa me sentar com você por um momento? Ficarei do outro lado da piscina._

Como se estivesse acostumado que lhe dissessem que se mantivesse afastado deles.

- Não - Disse ela.

Ele inclinou a cabeça uma vez e partiu dando meia volta.

- Quero dizer, sente-se aqui. Perto de mim.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, como se esperasse que ela mudasse de idéia. Quando tudo o que ela fez foi se sentar e colocar seus pés de novo na piscina, ele tirou um par de tênis de lona velhos, enrolou suas folgados calças, e se sentou a mais ou menos a um metro dela.

Meu Deus, ele era tão pequeno.

Ele colocou seus pés na água e sorriu.

_-Está fria. - _afirmou ele.

- Quer um suéter?

Ele negou com a cabeça e moveu seus pés em círculos.

- Como te chama?

- _John Matthew._

Kagome sorriu, pensou que tinham algo em comum.

- Dois profetas do Novo Testamento.

_-As freiras me chamaram assim_.

- Freiras?

Houve uma longa pausa, como se ele debatesse o que dizer a ela.

- Estava em um orfanato? - Ela apontou amavelmente. Ela recordou que havia um na cidade, Nossa Senhora da Graça.

**-**_Nasci em um banheiro de uma estação de ônibus. O empregado da limpeza que me encontrou me levou para o Nossa Senhora. As freiras que me deram esse nome._

Ela conteve seu arrepio.

- Ah, onde vive agora? Adotaram-lhe?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Pais adotivos? - _Por favor, Deus, deixa que tenha pais adotiv_os. Pais adotivos agradáveis. Que o resguardassem do frio e o alimentassem. Boa gente que lhe dissessem que se importavam com ele inclusive quando seus pais o haviam desertado.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela viu suas velhas roupas, e a velha expressão em seu rosto. Ele não olhava como se tivesse conhecido muitas coisas agradáveis.

Finalmente, suas mãos se moveram.

_-Vivo na Tenth Street_.

O que queria dizer que vivia em um edifício não habitável ou era o inquilino de um barracão infestado de ratos. Como conseguia estar tão limpo era um milagre.

- Vive perto dos escritórios da linha direta, não é mesmo? Por isso você sabia que eu estive lá esta tarde apesar da mudança.

Ele assentiu.

_Meu apartamento é em frente. Observo-a ir e vir, mas não de uma forma furtiva. Acredito que penso em você como em uma amiga. Quando liguei a primeira vez … sabe, foi como um capricho ou algo do tipo. Você atendeu… e eu gostei como soava sua voz._

Ele tinha belas mãos, pensou ela. Como as de uma garota. Graciosas. Delicadas.

- E me seguiste até a casa esta noite?

_Muitas noites. Tenho uma bicicleta, e você é uma condutora lenta. Penso que se velo por você, estará mais segura. Sempre fica até tarde, e essa não é uma área boa da cidade para que uma mulher esteja sozinha. Mesmo que seja em um carro._

kagome negou com a cabeça, pensando que era algo estranho. Parecia uma criança, mas suas palavras eram as de um homem. E considerando as coisas, ela provavelmente deveria partir. Este menino anexando-se a ela, pensando que era uma espécie de protetor, ainda quando parecia como se ele necessitasse que o resgatassem.

_-Me diga por que estava chorado agora._ - lhe disse por gestos.

Seus olhos eram muito diretos, e era raro ver o olhar de um adulto na face de um criança.

- Porque pode ser que o meu tempo tenha acabado. – Ela falou pelos cotovelos.

- Kagome? Não vais me apresentar a visita?

Kagome olhou sobre seu ombro. Bela, sua única vizinha, tinha atravessado andando o prado de oito mil metros quadrados que havia entre suas propriedades e estava de pé sobre a beira do gramado.

- Oi, Bela. Ah, venha conhecer John.

Bela desceu até a piscina. A mulher tinha chegado à velha granja no ano passado e se dedicaram a falar pelas noites. Com 1,80m de altura, e uma juba de cachos escuros que lhe caíam um pouco pelas costas. Bela te deixava de nocaute. Sua face era tão formosa que Kagome tinha demorado meses em deixar de olhá-la fixamente, e o corpo dela era perfeito para a capa da edição em trajes de banho do Sports Illustrated.

Naturalmente John parecia assombrado.

Kagome se perguntou distraidamente como seria provocar essa percepção em um homem, inclusive em um pré-adolescente. Ela nunca tinha sido formosa, estava dentro da vasta categoria de mulheres que não eram nem feias nem bonitas. E isso tinha sido antes do efeito que a quimioterapia surtiu em seu cabelo e pele.

Bela se inclinou com um leve sorriso e estendeu sua mão para o rapaz.

- Olá.

John se levantou e a tocou brevemente, como se não estivesse seguro de que fosse real. Tinha graça, Kagome freqüentemente tinha sentido o mesmo pela mulher. Havia algo muito … muito sobre ela. Parecia maior que a vida, com mais vivências que as que Kagome tinha vivido. Certamente mais magnífica.

Embora Bela com certeza não desempenhasse o papel de _femme fatale_. Ela era tranqüila, modesta e vivia só, aparentemente trabalhava como escritora. Kagome nunca a via durante o dia, e ninguém nunca parecia vê-la ir e vir da velha granja.

John olhou para Kagome, suas mãos movendo-se.

-Quer que eu vá?

Depois, como se antecipando a sua resposta, ele tirou seus pés para fora da água.

Ela colocou sua mão em suas costas, tratando de ignorar os pontiagudos ossos que havia debaixo de sua camisa.

- Não. Fique.

Bela tirou suas meias três-quartos e suas sapatilhas e deu uma batidinha com seus dedos dos pés em cima da superfície da água.

- Sim, vamos, John. Fica conosco.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Inuyasha viu a primeira coisa que queria nessa noite. Ela era uma mulher humana e loira, toda sexualidade e preparada. Como o resto de sua classe no balcão, estava emitindo sinais: Exibindo seu traseiro. Afagando sua desenredada juba.

- Encontrou algo que lhe agrada? - Disse-lhe Mirok secamente.

Inuyasha assentiu e sinalizou com seu dedo a mulher. Ela foi quando ele a chamou. Ele gostava disso em um humano.

Ele estava acompanhando o movimento de seus quadris quando seu olhar foi bloqueado pelo corpo escuro de outra mulher. Ele olhou para cima e forçou seus olhos a não girar.

Caith era uma de sua espécie, e suficientemente formosa com seu cabelo preto e os olhos escuros. Mas ela era uma irmã caçadora, sempre procurando, oferecendo-se a si mesma. Ele sentia que ela os via como prêmios, algo sobre o que se gabar. E isso era muito irritante.

No que a ele se referia, ela tinha colocado o dedo na ferida.

- Oi, Mirok. - Disse ela em voz baixa, erótica.

- Boa noite, Caith. - Mirok tomou um gole de sua Grey Goose.

- O que acontece?

- Me pergunto o que você estava fazendo.

Inuyasha deu um olhar pelo lado dos quadris de Caith. Graças a Deus a loira não estava fora da pequena competição. Ela ainda vindo na direção da mesa.

- Vai dizer-me olá, Inuyasha? - Provocou-o Caith.

- Só se sair da frente. Está bloqueando a minha vista.

A mulher riu.

- Outra das suas milhares de modelos. É muito sortuda.

- Você o quer, Caith.

- Sim, o faço. - Seus olhos, predadores e quentes, deslizou-os sobre ele. - Talvez você queira se unir com Mirok e eu?

Quando ela estendeu a mão para acariciar seu cabelo, ele prendeu seu pulso.

- Nem se atreva.

- Como é que sempre o faz com humanas e me nega isso?

- É só que não estou interessado.

Ela se inclinou, lhe falando no ouvido.

- Deveria me provar alguma vez.

Ele a separou com força, enquanto lhe apertava os ossos de sua mão.

- De acordo, Inuyasha, aperta mais forte. Eu gosto quando dói.

Ele deixou de apertar imediatamente, e ela sorriu enquanto se esfregava o pulso.

- Está ocupado, Mirok?

- Estou me acomodando agora. Mas talvez um pouco mais tarde.

- Sabe onde me encontrar.

Quando ela saiu, Inuyasha voltou o olhar para seu irmão.

- Não sei como você a aguenta.

Mirok remexeu sua vodca, olhando à mulher com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Ela tem seus atributos.

A loira chegou, detendo-se diante de Inuyasha e com uma postura impressionante. Ele colocou ambas as mãos em seus quadris e a atraiu para frente de maneira que a colocou sentada sobre suas coxas.

- Olá. - Disse ela, enquanto se movia contra sua ereção. Ela estava ocupada lhe observando, classificando-o por suas roupas, olhando o grande Rolex dourado que aparecia às escondidas sob a manga de seu casaco. O olhar calculador era tão frio como o centro de seu peito.

Meu Deus, se tivesse podido partir o teria feito; estava farto desta merda. Mas seu corpo necessitava da libertação, a solicitava. Podia sentir como aumentava e como sempre, a horrível sensação deixava seu coração arrasado.

-Como você se chama? - Perguntou-lhe.

- Tiffany.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Tiffany. - Disse ele, mentindo.

A menos de dezesseis quilômetros de distância, na piscina de Kagome em seu pátio traseiro, ela, John, e Bela tinham um surpreendente momento alegre.

Kagome soltou uma gargalhada e olhou para John.

- Você está brincando.

_-É verdade. Eu me transporto por entre os teatros._

- O que você disse? - Perguntou Bela, sorrindo abertamente.

- Ele viu Matrix quatro vezes no dia que estreou.

A mulher riu.

- John, sinto muito te dizer isto, mas isso é patético.

Ele sorriu para ela, ruborizando-se um pouco.

- Você viu "O Senhor Dos Anéis" completo também? - Perguntou ela.

Ele negou com a cabeça, falou por gestos, e olhou impacientemente para Kagome.

- Diz que gosta das artes marciais. - traduziu ela. - Não de elfos.

- Não posso culpá-lo. Essa horripilante coisa de pés? Não posso fazê-lo.

Uma rajada de vento chegou, brincando com as folhas caídas na piscina. Quando chegaram até eles, John estendeu a mão e pegou uma.

- O que está usando no pulso? - perguntou Kagome.

John estendeu seu braço de maneira que ela pudesse examinar a pulseira de couro. Tinha marcas ordenadas, alguma mistura de hieróglifos e caracteres chineses.

- É magnífico.

_- Eu que o fiz._

- Posso vê-lo? - Perguntou Bela, inclinando-se. Seu sorriso se desintegrou e seus olhos se estreitaram na face de John.

- Onde você o conseguiu?

- Diz que foi ele que o fez.

- De onde disse que era?

John retraiu seu braço, claramente um pouco nervoso pela repentina atenção de Bela.

- Ele vive aqui. - Disse Kagome. - Nasceu aqui.

- Onde estão seus pais?

Kagome olhou para sua amiga, perguntando-se por que Bela estava tão interessada. - Não tem ninguém.

- Ninguém?

- Ele me disse que cresceu no sistema de adoções, não é mesmo, John?

John assentiu e colocou seu braço sobre o estômago, protegendo a pulseira.

- Essas marcas. - Animou-o Bela. - Sabe o que significam?

O rapaz negou com a cabeça, em seguida se sobressaltou e se esfregou as têmporas. Depois de um momento, suas mãos falaram por sinais lentamente.

- Diz que não significam nada. - Murmurou Kagome. - Só sonha com elas e gosta como são. Bela, vamos deixar isso, Ok?

A mulher pareceu se conter.

- Sinto muito. Eu … ah, realmente sinto.

Kagome voltou a olhar para John e tratou de tirar pressão sobre ele.

- E que outros filmes você gosta?

Bela tirou seus pés e os meteu nos tênis. Sem as meias três-quartos.

- Desculpam-me por um momento? Voltarei em seguida.

Antes que Kagome pudesse dizer algo, a mulher correu através do prado. Quando ela esteve fora do alcance de seu ouvido, John olhou para Kagome. Ele ainda estava sobressaltado.

_-Eu deveria ir agora._

- Dói-te a cabeça?

John colocou seus nódulos com força no sobrecenho.

_-Sinto-me como se tivesse comido um picolé muito rápido._

- Quando você vai jantar?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

_-Não sei._

O pobre rapaz devia estar hipoglicêmico.

-Escuta, por que não entra e janta comigo? A última coisa que comi foi algo rápido no almoço, e isso foi faz aproximadamente oito horas.

Seu orgulho era evidente na firme sacudida de sua cabeça.

_-Não tenho fome_.

- Então se sentará comigo enquanto faço uma janta tardia? - Talvez ela pudesse lhe seduzir para que comesse desse modo.

John ficou de pé e estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela tomou sua pequena palma e se apoiou nele o suficiente de maneira que sentisse um pouco de seu peso. Juntos se dirigiram para a porta de trás, os sapatos na mão, os pés nus deixando rastros molhados sobre a laje ao redor da piscina.

Bela irrompeu em sua cozinha e parou, não tinha tido nenhum plano em particular quando havia saído correndo. Só sabia que tinha que fazer algo.

John era um problema. Um sério problema.

Não podia acreditar que não o tivesse reconhecido o que era assim que o havia visto. Não obstante, ainda não tinha passado pela mudança. E como era que um vampiro estava no pátio traseiro da casa de Kagome?

Bela quase riu. Ela esteve no pátio traseiro de Kagome. Então por que não outros não o poderiam fazer?

Colocando seus braços na cintura, cravou os olhos no chão. Que diabos ia fazer? Quando tinha revistado a mente de John, não tinha encontrado nada sobre sua raça, sua gente, suas tradições. A criança não sabia nada, não tinha nem idéia de quem era ou no que ia se converter. E honestamente não sabia o que queriam dizer aqueles símbolos.

Ela sim. Soletrava-se TEHRROR na Velha Linguagem. O nome de um guerreiro.

Como era possível que se perdesse no mundo humano? E quanto tempo tinha antes que a transição o atingisse? Ele parecia estar no início dos vinte anos, o que significava que tinha um ano ou dois mais. Mas se ela estava equivocada, se ele se aproximava mais dos vinte e cinco, podia estar em um perigo imediato. Se ele não tinha a um vampiro fêmea para lhe ajudar a atravessar a mudança, então morreria.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi chamar seu irmão. Rehvenge sempre sabia o que tinha o que fazer em tudo. O problema era, que uma vez que ele se envolvia, assumia o controle completamente. E assustava infernalmente a todo mundo.

Shippon … poderia pedir ajuda a Shippon. Como médico, poderia lhe dizer quanto tempo restava ao rapaz antes da transição. E talvez John pudesse ficar na clínica até que seu futuro fosse mais claro.

Bem, exceto que ele não estava doente. Era um macho em pré-transição, por isso é que estava fisicamente frágil, mas ela não havia sentido nenhuma enfermidade nele. E Shippon tinha instalações médicas, não algo como uma casa de hóspedes.

Além disso, e seu nome? Era como o dos guerreiros...

_Bingo._

Saiu da cozinha e entrou na sala de estar, dirigindo-se para o livro de endereços que tinha em seu escritório. Na parte traseira, na última página, havia um número escrito que ela havia circulado há uns dez anos mais ou menos. O rumor dizia, que se chamava, contataria com A Irmandade. A raça de guerreiros.

Quereriam saber que existia um rapaz com um de seus nomes mantendo-se por si mesmo. Talvez acolhessem John.

Sua palmas estavam úmidas quando pegou o telefone, e ela meio que esperava que o número não fosse direto ou que alguém lhe respondesse que fosse ao inferno. Em lugar disso, tudo o que ela obteve foi uma voz eletrônica repetindo o número que tinha discado e após um pip.

- Eu … ah, meu nome é Bella. Estou procurando à Irmandade. Necessito … de ajuda. - Ela deixou seu número e desligou o telefone, pensando que menos era mais. Se tivesse sido mal informada, então não queria deixar uma mensagem detalhada na secretária eletrônica de algum humano.

Ela espiou por uma janela, vendo o prado e a luminosidade da casa de kagome ao longe. Não tinha nem idéia de quanto tempo passaria até que alguém respondesse, se o fizessem. Talvez devesse voltar e se inteirar de onde vivia o rapaz. E como tinha conhecido Kagome.

_Deus, Kagome._ A terrível doença dela havia retornado. Bela havia sentido sua volta e havia pensado em como lidar com aquilo o sabia dela quando Kagome tinha mencionado que ia a sua consulta médica trimestral. Isso havia sido há alguns dias, e esta noite Bela tinha tido a intenção de lhe perguntar como haviam ido as coisas. Talvez ela pudesse ajudar à mulher em alguma pequena coisa.

Movendo-se rapidamente, ela retornou para as portas francesas e que davam para o prado. Ela encontraria algo mais sobre John e ...

O telefone soou.

Tão cedo? Não podia ser.

Ela chegou até a bancada e recolheu a extensão que tinha na cozinha.

- Olá?

- Bela? - A masculina voz era baixa. Comandando.

- Sim.

- Você ligou para nós.

_Santo Moisés, havia sortido efeito._

Ela clareou a voz. Como qualquer civil, ela sabia tudo sobre A Irmandade: seus nomes, suas reputações, seus triunfos e suas lendas. Mas nunca havia se encontrado com algum. E era um pouco difícil de acreditar que ia dirigir a palavra a um guerreiro em sua cozinha.

_Assim vá direto ao ponto_, disse-se a si mesma.

- Eu, ah, tenho um assunto. - Explicou ao homem o que sabia sobre John.

Houve silêncio durante um momento.

- Amanhã à noite você vai trazê-lo para nós.

_Oh, homem. Como ia ela a fazê-lo?_

- Ah, ele não fala. Pode ouvir, mas necessita de um tradutor para ser entendido.

- Então traga um com ele.

Ela se perguntou como Kagome se sentiria sobre enredar-se com seu mundo.

- A mulher que ele usa esta noite é humana.

- Ocuparemo-nos de sua memória.

- Como me aproximo de vocês?

- Enviaremos-lhes um carro. As nove em ponto.

- Meu endereço é...

- Sabemos onde você vive.

Quando o telefone ficou mudo, ela tremeu um pouco.

Ok. Agora só tinha que fazer que John e Kagome concordassem em ver a Irmandade.

Quando retornou ao celeiro de Kagome, John estava sentado na mesa da cozinha enquanto a mulher tomava uma sopa. Ambos a olharam quando ela se aproximou, e ela tentou parecer casual quando se sentou. Esperou um momento antes de começar.

- Então, John, eu conheço algumas pessoas que estão metidas nas artes marciais. - O qual não era exatamente uma mentira. Tinha ouvido que os irmãos eram muito bons em alguns tipos de combates. - E me perguntava se você tem algum interesse em conhecê-los?

John inclinou sua cabeça e moveu suas mãos enquanto olhava para Kagome.

- Ele quer saber por que. Para treinar?

- Talvez.

John falou um pouco mais com as mãos.

Kagome limpou a boca.

- Diz que não pode pagar o custo do treinamento. E que é muito pequeno.

- Se fosse grátis iria? - _Meu Deus, o que estava fazendo, oferecendo coisas das quais não poderia efetuar a entrega? O céu sabia o que A Irmandade faria com ele. _

- Escuta, Kagome, posso levá-lo a um lugar onde pode encontrar … diga-lhe que é um lugar que os melhores guerreiros frequentam. Ele poderia falar com eles. Chegar a conhecê-los. Poderia gostar de...

John puxou fortemente a manga de Kagome, fez alguns sinais, e o homem olhou fixamente para Bela.

- Ele quer te lembrar que pode ouvir perfeitamente bem.

Bela olhou para John.

- Sinto muito.

Ele assentiu, aceitando a desculpa.

- Só vem encontrar-se com eles manhã. - Disse ela. - O que tem a perder?

John se encolheu de ombros e fez um elegante movimento com sua mão.

Kagome sorriu.

- Ele diz que está de acordo.

- Você terá que vir, também. Para traduzir.

Kagome pareceu surpresa, mas então ficou olhando ao rapaz.

- A que horas?

- As nove em ponto. - Respondeu Bela.

- Sinto muito, estarei trabalhando.

- De noite. As nove em ponto da noite.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Kohako entrou no One Eye sentindo-se como se alguém tivesse lhe arrancado os tampões de alguns de seus órgãos internos. Sarah tinha recusado lhe ver, e embora não estivesse surpreso, doía-lhe muitíssimo.

Então, agora era a hora para a terapia escocesa.

Depois de se afastar do caminho de um animado bêbado, um grupo de prostitutas, e alguns lutadores de boxe, Kohako encontrou a mesa habitual do triunvirato. Inuyasha estava no canto mais afastado, contra a parede com uma morena. E Mirok não se via, mas um copo cheio de Grey Goose (vodca) e um agitador para a bebida se encontravam em frente de uma cadeira.

Kohako tomou dois goles e não se sentiu muito melhor quando Mirok saiu da parte de trás. Sua camisa estava para fora das calças e enrugada na parte inferior, e bem atrás dele havia uma mulher de cabelo escuro. M a despediu com a mão quando viu Kohako.

- Ei, Tira. - Disse o irmão quando se sentou.

Kohako inclinou seu gole.

- O que foi?

- Como...?

- Não vai.

- Ah, caramba, homem. Sinto muito.

- Eu, também.

Mirok fechou o telefone e se levantou. O vampiro disse duas palavras, colocou-o de novo em seu bolso, e estendeu sua mão para seu casaco.

- Era Sesshoumaru. Temos que estar em casa em meia hora.

Kohako pensava em sentar-se e somente beber. Que este plano era uma má idéia estava escrito.

- Quer se desmaterializar ou voltará comigo?

- Temos tempo para ir dirigindo.

Kohako lançou as chaves do Escalade através da mesa.

- Vá pegar o carro. Vou chamar Hollywood.

Ele se levantou e se dirigiu para um canto escuro. O Casaco de Inuyasha cobria o corpo da morena. Só Deus sabia o longe que tinham chegado as coisas debaixo dele.

- Inuyasha, colega. Temos que ir.

O vampiro levantou sua cabeça, apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos.

Kohako levantou suas mãos.

- Não venho te tirar a garota. O nave-mãe chamou.

Com uma maldição, Inuyasha deu um passo para trás. As roupas da morena estavam desordenadas e ofegava, mas ainda não tinham obtido nada. Os couros de Hollywood estavam todos onde deviam estar.

Quando Inuyasha se retirava, a mulher o agarrou como se ela se desse conta de que o orgasmo de sua vida caminhava para a porta. Com um suave movimento, ele passou sua mão na frente de seu rosto e a congelou. Depois ela olhou para baixo, para si mesmo enquanto tentava saber como tinha chegado estar tão excitada

Inuyasha partiu dando meia volta olhando encolerizado, mas quando ele e Kohako estiveram lá fora, sacudiu a cabeça com arrependimento.

- Tira, escuta, sinto muito se te olhei de um modo ruim. Estava um pouco … concentrado.

Kohako lhe atingiu ruidosamente no ombro.

- Não há problema.

- Ouça, como foi com sua mulher...

- Nenhuma oportunidade.

- Demônios, Kohako. Isto é contagioso.

Entraram no Escalade e foram para o norte, seguindo a rota 22 atravessando o campo. Estavam bastante unidos, Thug Matrimony de Trick Daddy soava como uma metralhadora, quando de repente Mirok freou. Em uma clareira, a uns noventa metros da estrada, havia algo pendurado de uma árvore.

Não, alguém estava em processo de pendurar algo em uma árvore. Com uma audiência de caras rudes de cabelo pálido e roupas pretas, observando.

- _Lessers._ - Resmungou M, relaxando o ombro.

Antes que se detivessem por completo, Inuyasha saiu do carro, correndo depressa ao encontro do grupo.

Mirok olhou através do assento dianteiro.

- Tira, você deveria ficar...

- Vá se ferrar, Mirok.

- Está armado com alguma das minhas?

- Não, ali vou estar nu. - Kohako pegou uma Glock debaixo do assento, destravando-a enquanto ele e Mirok saltavam ao chão.

Kohako tinha visto só a dois _lessers_ antes, e o alucinaram. Pareciam-se com os homens, moviam-se e falavam como homens, mas não estavam vivos. Um olhar a seus olhos e sabia que os assassinos eram tigelas vazias, sem alma. E cheiravam tão mal que fediam.

Mas de todas as formas, ele nunca poderia agüentar o aroma de talco de bebê.

Fora da clareira, os _lessers _adotaram posições para atacar e tiraram suas jaquetas quando Inuyasha correu pelo prado como um trem de carga. Derrubou o grupo com algum tipo de onda suicida, não usou nenhuma arma.

Jesus, o cara estava louco. Ao menos, um desses assassinos tinha pegado uma pistola.

Kohako apontou com a Glock e averiguou a ação, mas não podia obter um disparo limpo. E depois se deu conta de que não precisava fingir que estava de reforço.

Inuyasha cuidou dos _lessers_ por si mesmo, todo reflexo e força animal. Estava utilizando algum tipo de artes marciais híbridas, seu casaco ondulava atrás dele enquanto chutava cabeças e perfurava torsos. Era mortalmente formoso à luz da lua, sua face retorcida em um grunhido, seu grande corpo esmurrando os _lessers _sem misericórdia.

Um grito excitado à direita e Kohako olhou a seu redor. Mirok havia derrubado um _lesser_ que tinha tentado fugir, e o irmão estava sobre a maldita coisa que era tão branco como o arroz.

Deixando essa coisa de Clube da Luta para os vampiros, Kohako se dirigiu para a árvore. Preso com uma corda que estava pendurada em um grosso galho estava o corpo de outro _lesser_. Tinham trabalhado bem sobre a coisa.

Kohako afrouxou a corda e abaixou o corpo, olhando sobre seu ombro porque as bofetadas e os grunhidos da briga eram repentinamente mais fortes. Três _lessers _mais se uniram à briga, mas não estava preocupado por seus rapazes.

Ele se ajoelhou diante do assassino e iniciou a revisão de seus bolsos. Ele tirava uma carteira quando uma pistola se apagou com um horrível som de estouro. Inuyasha atingiu o chão. Caiu de bruços sobre suas costas.

Kohako não pensou duas vezes. Trocou a posição de tiro e apontou para um _lesser_ que estava a ponto de dar outra porrada em Inuyasha. O gatilho nunca foi apertado. Do nada, apareceu uma brilhante luz branca, como se tivesse explodido uma bomba atômica. A noite pareceu converter-se em dia quando a clareira ficou iluminada: as árvores outonais, a briga, o espaço plano.

Quando o resplendor diminuiu, alguém se lançou contra Kohako. Quando reconheceu Mirok, abaixou a pistola.

- Tira! Entra no maldito carro. - O vampiro estava lhe arrastando o traseiro, as pernas lhe batendo por estar a ponto de cair.

- O que aconteceu a Inuyasha....?

Kohako não disse o resto da frase. Mirok o atingiu como com um pedaço de madeira agarrou-o, carregou-o e só acabou quando estiveram no Escalade e as portas estavam trancadas.

Kohako se voltou para o irmão.

- Não deixaremos Inuyasha lá fora!

Um poderoso rugido soou na noite e Kohako lentamente girou sua cabeça.

Na clareira viu uma criatura. De 2,50m de altura, parecido com um cão, com dentes como de um Tiranossauro Rex e afiadas garras dianteiras. A coisa brilhava à luz da lua, seu enérgico corpo.

- Que diabos é isso? - Murmurou Kohako, tateando para se assegurar de que a porta estava fechada.

- Inuyasha está realmente de muito mau humor.

O monstro soltou outro uivo e foi atrás dos _lessers _como se fossem brinquedos.

_Mas como...... Bom Senhor. Não ia restar nada dos assassinos. Nem sequer os ossos._

Kohako sentiu que começava a ofegar.

Fracamente, escutou que um ligeiro som se produzia, e voltou o olhar para o assento. O rosto de Mirok se acendeu e sustentou uma labareda amarelada enquanto acendia um charuto com mãos trêmulas. Quando o irmão exalou a fumaça, o sabor forte de tabaco turco encheu o ar.

- Desde quando ele tem... - Kohako se deu a volta para a criatura que protagonizava o jogo na clareira. E perdeu completamente o rumo de seus pensamentos.

- Inuyasha desgostou muito a Virgem Escriba, assim ela o amaldiçoou. Deu-lhe duzentos anos de inferno. Em qualquer momento que ele esteja muito aborrecido, ele se transforma rapidamente. A dor pode transformá-lo. A cólera. A frustração física, se me entende.

Kohako elevou uma sobrancelha. E pensar que ele havia se interposto entre esse cara e uma mulher que ele queria. Nunca voltaria a fazer uma coisa tão estúpida outra vez.

Enquanto o massacre continuava, Kohako começou a sentir como se olhasse o Canal de Ficção Científica sem som. Homem, este tipo de violência estava inclusive fora de sua liga. Em todos seus anos como detetive de homicídios, havia visto grande quantidade de cadáveres, alguns dos quais tinha sido horripilantes. Mas nunca tinha presenciado a ação de uma matança ao vivo antes, e estranhamente, o choque disso retirou a experiência da realidade.

_Graças a Deus._

Embora tivesse que admitir que a besta fosse um homem de ação refinada. A forma em que fazia os _lesser_ girar levantando-os no ar e prendendo os assassinos com seu...

- Ocorre freqüentemente? - Perguntou ele.

- Muito. Por isso vive em busca de sexo. O acalma. Digo-te isto, não se aproxime ao redor da besta. Não sabe quem é amigo e quem é o almoço. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar até que Inuyasha volte e depois cuidar dele.

Algo ricocheteou contra a capota do Escalade fazendo ruído pela batida. Oh, Meu Deus, era uma cabeça? Não, uma bota. Talvez à criatura não gostasse do sabor da borracha.

- Cuidar dele? - Murmurou Kohako.

- Como se sentiria se cada osso de seu corpo estivesse quebrado? Ele experimenta uma transformação quando aquilo sai, e quando o deixa, volta outra vez.

Em pouco tempo, a clareira estava vazio de _lessers_. Com outro rugido ensurdecedor, a besta girou como se procurasse algo mais para consumir. Não encontrando outros assassinos, seus olhos concentraram sua atenção no Escalade.

- Pode entrar no carro? - Perguntou Kohako.

- Se quiser de verdade. Felizmente, não pode estar muito faminto.

- Bem, bom … o que ocorre se tiver lugar para o ferro - resmungou Kohako.

A besta moveu a cabeça, a juba prateada sacudida à luz da lua. Depois uivou e se lançou contra eles, correndo. Os golpes de seus passos soavam como o trovão e houve pequenos tremores sobre a terra.

Kohako se certificou a tranca da porta uma vez mais. Depois refletiu sobre ser um maricas e talvez ficar no chão.

A criatura se deteve ao lado do SUV e caiu dobrando-se. Estava o suficientemente perto de maneira que sua respiração embaçava a janela de Kohako com seu hálito, e de perto, a coisa era horrenda. O branco de seus olhos era estreito. Suas queixadas grunhiam. E o conjunto cheio das presas de sua boca aberta era como um pesadelo febril. O sangue negro descia correndo por seu peito como petróleo cru.

A besta levantou suas patas dianteiras as quais se fizeram mais musculosas.

Jesus, essas garras eram como adagas. Fazia as de Freddie Krueger serem simples.

Mas Inuyasha estava ali dentro. Em alguma parte.

Kohako colocou sua mão na janela, como se pudesse alcançar o irmão.

A criatura levantou sua cabeça, seus brancos olhos piscavam. Abruptamente fez uma grande inspiração, e em seguida o maciço corpo começou a estremecer-se. Um alto e penetrante uivo saiu de sua garganta, perdendo-se na noite. Houve outro grande brilho. E depois Inuyasha apareceu nu no chão.

Kohako abriu a porta do carro e se ajoelhou junto a seu amigo.

Inuyasha tremia incontrolavelmente na sujeira e na grama, sua pele estava úmida e pegajosa, seus olhos fechados, sua boca movendo-se lentamente. Havia sangue negro por toda sua face, em seu cabelo, sobre seu peito. Seu estômago estava terrivelmente distendido. E havia um pequeno afundamento em seu ombro onde uma bala o tinha atingido.

Kohako tirou bruscamente a jaqueta e a colocou sobre o vampiro. Inclinando-se para baixo, tentou ouvir as palavras que ele murmurava.

- O que aconteceu?

- Vocês estão feridos? Você … Mirok?

- Não, estamos bem.

Inuyasha pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- Me leve para casa … por favor … me leve para casa.

- Não se preocupe com nada. Nós vamos cuidar de você.

O Sr. O se moveu rapidamente através da clareira, separando-se do massacre. Seu caminhão estava estacionado na rua, a um quilômetro de distância. Acreditava que tinha outros três ou quatro minutos antes de poder chegar até ele, e até agora ninguém o perseguia.

Tinha saído correndo no instante em que o brilho de luz tinha atravessado a clareira, sabendo malditamente bem o que vinha depois desse fogo de artifício. Tinha acreditado que era gás paralisante ou o precursor de alguma explosão, mas então escutou um rugido. Quando olhou sobre seu ombro, parou em seco. Algo estava brincando com seus companheiros _lesser_, abatendo-os como moscas.

Uma criatura. Do nada.

Não tinha observado o suficiente, e enquanto corria, voltou a olhar para trás outra vez para se assegurar de que não o perseguiam. O caminho atrás ainda estava claro, e no caminho a frente estava o caminhão. Quando chegou, lançou-se para dentro, ligou o motor, e pisou no acelerador.

A primeira coisa a fazer era se afastar da cena. Um massacre como esse ia atrair atenção, fosse pelo que se via e parecia, como o momento em que tinha ocorrido ou pelo que restou quando havia terminado.

Em segundo lugar teria que fazer um reconhecimento. O Sr. X ia ficar muito chateado por isso. O florescente esquadrão do Sr. O tinha desaparecido, e os outros _lessers_ aos quais havia convidado para observar a disciplina sobre E estavam mortos, também. Seis assassinatos em menos de meia hora.

E maldição, ele não sabia muito sobre o monstro que tinha feito o mal. Estavam pendurando o corpo do Sr. E na árvore quando o Escalade se aproximou do lado da estrada. Um guerreiro prateado tinha saído, tão grande, tão rápido, que obviamente era um membro da Irmandade. Tinha havido outro macho com ele, também incrivelmente letal, inclusive um humano, embora só Cristo soubesse o que esse cara estava fazendo com os dois irmãos.

A briga tinha continuado por aproximadamente oito ou nove minutos. O Sr. O havia se colocado diante do prateado, tinha-lhe dado socos muitíssimas vezes sem efeito visível na resistência do vampiro ou em sua força. Dois deles tinham sido profundos quando outro _lesser_ havia disparado uma pistola. O Sr. O teve que inclinar-se rapidamente e rolar, quase o haviam acertado. Quando tinha olhado para cima, o vampiro agarrava fortemente seu ombro e caía para trás.

O Sr. O havia se inclinado sobre ele, querendo matá-lo, mas quando saltou para frente, o _lesser _com a pistola tinha tentado alcançar ao mesmo vampiro. O idiota tinha tropeçado na perna do Sr. O e os dois haviam caído ao chão. Então a luz apareceu e o monstro saiu. Era possível que essa coisa tivesse vindo de certa maneira do guerreiro prateado? Homem, que arma secreta poderia ser.

O Sr. O imaginou o guerreiro, recordando cada aspecto do macho desde seus olhos, seu rosto inclusive as roupas que usava e a forma em que se movia. Ter uma boa descrição do irmão prateado seria crucial para os interrogatórios da sociedade. Perguntas mais específicas aos cativos provavelmente conduziria então a melhores respostas.

E informação sobre os irmãos era o que estavam procurando. Depois de décadas simplesmente atingindo civis, os _lessers_ agora apontavam para a Irmandade especificamente. Sem esses guerreiros, a raça dos vampiros seria completamente vulnerável, e os assassinos finalmente poderiam terminar seu trabalho erradicando a espécie.

O foi até o estacionamento no local indicado pelo _laser_, pensando que a única coisa boa da tarde tinha sido quando tinha matado o Sr. E lentamente. Derrubar sua irritação no corpo do assassino tinha sido como beber uma cerveja gelada em um dia quente de verão. Satisfeito. Acalmado.

Mas o que tinha acontecido depois o tinha colocado de volta ao caminho.

O Sr. O apertou a tecla de seu telefone e discou rapidamente. Não havia razão para esperar até chegar em casa para fazer um relatório. A reação do Sr. X pensou que seria pior se as notícias se atrasassem.

- Tivemos uma situação. - Disse quando a ligação foi atendida.

Cinco minutos mais tarde desligou o telefone, deu a volta no caminhão, e voltou para a zona rural da cidade.

O Sr. X tinha requerido uma audiência. Em sua cabana privada no bosque.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Inuyasha só podia ver sombras, enquanto seus olhos eram incapazes de enfocar ou filtrar muita luz. Odiava a perda de faculdades e tentou focalizar o melhor que pôde as duas formas grandes que se moviam a seu redor. Quando as mãos o agarraram pelas axilas e o atingiram acima de seus tornozelos, gemeu.

- Tranqüilo, Inuyasha, vamos te levantar durante um segundo, certo? - Disse Mirok.

Uma bola de fogo de dor atravessou como um relâmpago seu corpo quando o moveram e o colocaram na parte de atrás do Escalade. O colocaram no chão. As portas se fecharam. O motor ligou com um baixo ronronar.

Tinha tanto frio que seus dente tiritavam, e tentou tirar tudo o que estava perto de seus ombros. Não podia mover as mãos, mas alguém lhe atirou em cima o que parecia uma jaqueta.

- Só a mantenha ai, menino grande.

Kohako. Era Kohako.

Inuyasha lutou para falar, odiando o pestilento sabor de sua boca.

- Ei, relaxe, Hollywood. Fique frio. Mirok e eu levaremos você para casa.

O carro começou a se mover, balançando para cima e para baixo enquanto atingia a estrada. Ele gemeu como um efeminado, mas não podia ajudar. Sentia seu corpo como se o tivessem golpeado em todas as partes com um taco de beisebol do tipo A, com um gancho na ponta.

E os ossos e os doloridos músculos eram seu menor problema comparados com seu estômago. Rezava para chegar em casa antes de vomitar no carro de Mirok, mas não havia nenhuma garantia sobre se aguentaria tanto. Suas glândulas salivais tinham trabalho extra, de maneira que teve que tragar repetidamente. O que fez que lhe disparasse o reflexo de engasgar-se. O que impulsionou a náusea a voltar. Que lhe fez querer...

Tentando sair da espiral, ele respirou lentamente através de seu nariz.

- Como vai por aí, Hollywood?

- Me prometa. A ducha. A primeira coisa.

- Conseguiu-o colega.

Inuyasha acreditava ter desmaiado porque despertou quando estava sendo tirado do carro. Escutou vozes familiares. De Mirok. De Kohako. Um grunhido profundo que só poderia ser Sesshoumaru.

Perdeu a consciência outra vez. Quando voltou, algo frio estava contra suas costas.

- Pode ficar de pé? - Perguntou Kohako.

Inuyasha tentou e agradeceu quando suas coxas aceitaram seu peso. E agora que estava fora do carro, a náusea estava um pouco melhor.

Seus ouvidos perceberam o doce ruído de um toque de campainha, e um momento mais tarde uma rápida quentura sobre seu corpo.

- Como está, Inuyasha? Muito quente?

A voz de Kohako. Estava em cima dele.

O tira estava na ducha com ele. E cheirava a tabaco turco. M também devia estar no banheiro.

- Hollywood? Está muito quente para você?

- Não. - Ele pegou o sabão, tateando. - Não posso ver.

- Melhor. Não há nenhuma razão para que saiba o que parecemos juntos nus. Francamente, estou o suficientemente traumatizado pelos dois.

Inuyasha sorriu um pouco quando uma esponja passou sobre sua face, pescoço e peito.

Deus, sentia-se fantástico. Esticou o pescoço para trás, deixando que o sabão e a água lavassem os restos da obra da besta.

O banho acabou muito rápido. Uma toalha estava envolta ao redor de seus quadris enquanto com outra o secavam completamente.

- Há alguma outra coisa que possamos fazer por você antes de deitar? - Perguntou Kohako.

- Alka-Seltzer. No armário.

- Mirok, vamos infundir lhe algo de ânimo a esta merda, não é mesmo? – Kohako colocou seu braço na cintura de Inuyasha.

- Te apóie em mim, colega. Bem, certo. Pare! Maldição, temos que deixar que se alimente.

Inuyasha deixou que o dirigissem através do chão de mármore e sobre o tapete do dormitório.

- Bom, menino grande, se deite.

Oh, sim. A cama. A cama era boa.

- Olhe quem está aqui. É a enfermeira Mirok.

Inuyasha sentiu como inclinavam sua cabeça e em seguida lhe colocaram um copo nos lábios. Quando tomou tudo o que pôde, ele desabou sobre os travesseiros. Ele estava a ponto de desmaiar outra vez quando escutou a voz baixa de Kohako.

- Ao menos a bala o atravessou limpamente. Mas, homem, não tem bom aspecto.

Mirok respondeu em voz baixa

- Ele estará bem em um dia ou dois. Recupera-se rapidamente de qualquer coisa, mas ainda é difícil.

- Aquela criatura era algo mais.

- Preocupa-se muito pelo que aconteceu. - Ali estava o som de um isqueiro e depois uma suave fumaça desse maravilhoso tabaco.

- Tenta não mostrar o medo que lhe produz isto. Tem que manter essa imagem brilhante demais. Mas lhe aterroriza fazer mal a alguém.

- A primeira pergunta que fez foi se você e eu estávamos bem.

Inuyasha tentou se forçar a dormir. A negra lacuna mental era muitíssimo melhor que escutar a piedade que seus amigos tinham por ele.

Noventa e um anos, oito meses e quatro dias. E depois seria livre.

***

Kagome estava desesperada para conciliar o sonho. Ela fechou seus olhos. Fez uma profunda inspiração. Relaxado os dedos do pé um por um. Repassou rapidamente todos os números de telefone que ela sabia. Nada lhe funcionou.

Virou-se e cravou os olhos no teto. Quando sua mente formou uma imagem de John, sentiu-se agradecida. O rapaz era melhor que tantos outros temas nos quais podia pensar insistentemente.

Não podia acreditar que tinha vinte e três anos de idade, embora quanto mais pensasse ele, mais parecia possível. Tirando sua fixação por Matrix, era incrivelmente adulto. Velho, realmente.

Quando disse que era tempo de partir, ela havia insistido em levá-lo de volta a seu apartamento. Bela tinha perguntado se podia ir também, então os três foram ao centro com sua bicicleta se sobressaindo atrás do Civic. Deixar o rapaz diante daquele miserável edifício de apartamentos tinha sido duro. Quase tinha lhe rogado que voltasse para casa com ela.

Mas ao menos ele tinha concordado em estar na casa de Bela na noite seguinte. E talvez a academia de artes marciais abrisse algumas portas para ele. Tinha a impressão de que não tinha muitas amizades, e pensou que Bela era doce ao fazer o esforço em seu benefício.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Kagome recordou a maneira com a qual John tinha olhado para a outra mulher. Com tímida admiração. E Bela havia administrado a atenção graciosamente, entretanto ela sem dúvida se desse conta de seus olhares fixos. Provavelmente soube todo o tempo.

Por um momento Kagome se deu o prazer e imaginou olhar ao mundo através dos impecáveis olhos de Bela. E caminhando sobre as perfeitas pernas de Bela. E balançando o perfeito cabelo de Bela sobre o ombro.

Fantasiar tinha sido uma boa diversão. Decidiu que iria à cidade de Nova Iorque e se passearia pela Quinta Avenida e compraria algo fabuloso. Não, à praia. Iria à praia com um biquíni preto. Caramba, pode ser um biquíni preto com uma tira de couro.

Certo, isso seria um pouco horripilante.

De qualquer modo, teria sido genial, uma única vez, ao ter o olhar fixo de um homem sobre ela com adoração total. Ter ele … cativado. Sim, essa era a palavra. Teria amado a um homem que estivesse cativado por ela.

Exceto que isso nunca ia ocorrer. Aquele tempo em sua vida, de juventude, beleza e sexualidade coberta de orvalho, tinham passado. Nunca tinham existido, realmente. E agora era uma mulher nada especial de trinta e um anos de idade que tinha tido uma vida muito árdua, graças ao câncer.

Kagome gemeu. Oh, isto era maravilhoso. Ela não estava aterrorizava, mas estava até os joelhos de sentir pena de si mesma. E a merda parecia lodo, pegajoso e asqueroso.

Ela acendeu a luz e pegou a _Vanity Fair_ com determinação sombria_. Dominick Dunne, me dê força,_ pensou.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Depois que Inuyasha adormeceu, Kohako desceu com Mirok para o vestíbulo para o escritório particular de Sesshomaru. Normalmente Kohako não ficava ao redor dos negócios da Irmandade, mas Mirok ia contar o que tinham encontrado quando voltavam para casa, e Kohako era o único que tinha visto o _lesser_ da árvore.

Quando atravessou a porta, teve a mesma reação que sempre tinha com a decoração Versailles: não encaixava. Todas as coisas de flores de dourado nas paredes e as pinturas de pequenas crianças gordas com asas no teto débil e o mobiliário frágil, de fantasia. O lugar se via como um lugar ultrapassado, caras franceses com perucas empoeiradas. Não um quarto de guerra para um montão de resistentes guerreiros.

Mas que diabos. A Irmandade havia se mudado à mansão porque era conveniente e segura, não porque gostassem da decoração.

Ele escolheu uma cadeira com pernas largas e finas e tentou se sentar sem deixar cair todo seu peso. Quando se sentou, saudou com uma inclinação de cabeça a Kouga, que estava no sofá recoberto de seda em frente. O vampiro ocupava a maior parte do móvel individual, seu grande corpo encolhido desconfortavelmente sobre as almofadas azul pálida. Seu cabelo preto longo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e seus ombros largos lhe marcavam como uma pessoa de mau humor, mas esse olhar azul escuro contava outras histórias.

Debaixo de toda essa coisa de guerreiro duro, Kouga era um cara realmente agradável. E surpreendentemente empático, apesar de que atingia os mortos para ganhar a vida. Era o líder oficial da Irmandade desde que Sesshoumaru tinha subido ao trono há dois meses, e o único guerreiro que não vivia na mansão. A _Shellan _de Kouga, Ayame, esperava seu primeiro filho e não ia compartilhar o lar com um montão de caras solteiros. E quem a podia culpar?

- Então adivinho que vocês, rapazes, se divertiram durante o caminho para casa. - Kouga disse a Mirok.

- Sim, Inuyasha realmente se soltou. - Mirok respondeu enquanto se servia de um gole de vodca no bar.

Bankotsu entrou depois e os saudou com a cabeça. Kohako gostava muito do irmão, embora não tivessem muito em comum. Bem, exceto por seu fetiche com o vestuário, mas inclusive ali tinham diferenças. O de Kohako era uma camada de tinta fresca em uma casa velha. O estilo e a elegância masculina de Bankotsu eram impregnados em seus ossos. Era letal, sem lugar a dúvidas, mas para ele tinham vibrações metrossexuais.

A impressão de cavalheiro refinado não era simplesmente um resultado de suas atraentes roupas, como o suéter preto de caxemira e as calças longas e finas de sarja que estava usando. O irmão tinha a cabeleira mais assombrosa que Kohako tinha visto. Longas ondas, grossas, vermelhas e negras eram escandalosamente formosas, inclusive para uma mulher. E seu olhar negro, acrescentava ao todo.

Por que ele era celibatário era um mistério total.

Quando Bankotsu foi até o bar e se serviu de uma taça de vinho do Porto, sua claudicação quase não se notava. Kohako tinha ouvido que o cara havia perdido a perna em alguma parte ao longo do caminho. Agora tinha uma extremidade artificial, e evidentemente não lhe obstaculizava nem um pouco no campo de batalha.

Kohako se virou para olhar a alguém que tinha entrado no quarto.

Infelizmente, o gêmeo de Bankotsu havia decidido em aparecer a tempo, mas ao menos Renkotsu era uma pessoa longínqua e se mantinha afastado de todo mundo. Isso ia bem para Kohako, porque esse bastardo o deixava nervoso.

A face cheia de cicatrizes de Renkotsu e os escuros olhos brilhantes eram simplesmente a ponta do iceberg para a bizarrice. A cabeça raspada, as tatuagens ao redor de seu pescoço e punhos, os piercings: era uma ameaça completa e tinha a impressão de que tinha de uma alta dose de ódio. No jargão da execução da lei, ele era uma tripla ameaça. Frio como a pedra. Mesquinho como uma serpente. E imprevisível como o inferno.

Aparentemente Renkotsu tinha sido seqüestrado de sua família quando era uma criança e vendido para algum tipo de escravidão. Os cem ou mais anos que ele havia estado no cativeiro lhe absorveram todo o remotamente humano, ou vampiro, que havia nele. Agora ele não era mais que escuras emoções presas em uma pele estragada. E se sabe o que é o melhor para você, melhor sair de seu caminho.

Do vestíbulo chegou o som de passos fortes. Os irmãos ficaram calados, e um momento mais tarde Sesshoumaru encheu a porta.

Sesshoumaru era enorme, de cabelo prateado, um cara com uma boca cruel. Sempre usava óculos escuros, muito couro, e era a última pessoa do planeta que ninguém quereria enganar.

Ele também tinha passado a encabeçar a lista de homens que Kohako queria ter a suas costas. Ele e Sesshoumaru tinham forjado um vínculo na noite em que Sesshoumaru havia sido baleado ao tentar recuperar sua esposa dos _lessers_. Kohako tinha dado uma mão, e isso era tudo. E se deram bem.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto como se possuísse o mundo inteiro. O irmão tinha todo o material de um imperador, o qual tinha sentido, porque era isso o que ele era. O Rei Cego. O último vampiro puro-sangue que havia no planeta. Um governante de raça.

Sesshoumaru voltou o olhar na direção de Kohako.

- Encarregou-te bem de Inuyasha esta noite. Obrigado.

- Ele teria feito o mesmo por mim.

- Sim, ele faria. - Sesshoumaru foi para trás da mesa do escritório e se sentou, cruzando suas armas sobre seu peito. - Isto é o que temos. Shippon teve um caso de trauma esta noite. Um macho civil. Feito merda, quase não estava consciente. Antes de morrer, disse a Shippon que os _lessers _o haviam interrogado. Quiseram saber sobre a Irmandade, onde vivemos, o que sabia sobre nós.

- Outro mais. - Murmurou Kouga.

- Sim. Acredito que há uma mudança na estratégia da Lessening Society. O homem descreveu um lugar especificamente feito para um duro interrogatório. Infelizmente, morreu antes que pudesse indicar o lugar.

Sesshoumaru fixou a vista em Mirok.

- Mirok, quero que vá ver a família do civil e lhes dirá que sua morte será vingada. Bankotsu, vá ver Shippon e fala com enfermeira que acolheu e falou com o civil. Vê se pode obter onde o prenderam e como escapou. Não vou ter a esses bastardos usando meus civis para se coçarem.

- Também estão trabalhando sobre sua classe. - Interrompeu Mirok. - Encontramos um _lesser_ pendurado com uma corda em uma árvore no caminho para casa. Rodeado por seus amigos.

- O que lhe fizeram ao cara?

Kohako falou sem temor.

- Bastante. Ele já não respirava. Fazem isso normalmente?

- Não. Não o fazem.

- Então é uma infernal coincidência, não acha? O civil se livra de um campo de tortura esta noite. _Lessers_ aparecem parecendo agulheiros.

- Estou contigo, tira. - Sesshoumaru se voltou para Mirok. - Obteve alguma informação desses _lessers_? Ou Inuyasha limpou a casa?

Mirok sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo desapareceu.

- Não exatamente. - Kohako colocou a mão em seu bolso e tirou a carteira que havia tinha do _lesser_ pendurado. - Tirei isto do qual haviam atacado. - Ele olhou e encontrou a carteira de motorista. - Gary Essen. Ei, ele vivia em meu velho edifício. Quem ia dizer, nunca se sabe sobre seus vizinhos.

- Revistarei o apartamento. - Disse Kouga.

Quando Kohao lhe lançou a carteira, os irmãos se levantaram, preparados para sair.

Kouga falou antes que alguém saísse.

- Há outra coisa. Esta noite recebi uma chamada. Uma mulher civil encontrou um jovem varão dos nossos. Seu nome é Tehrror. Disse-lhe que o trouxesse para o centro de treinamento amanhã de noite.

- Interessante. - Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ele não fala, e sua tradutora virá com ele. É uma humana, a propósito. - Kouga sorriu e meteu a carteira do _lesser_ no bolso detrás de suas calças de couro.

- Mas não se preocupe. Apagaremos sua memória.

***

Quando o Sr. X abriu a porta principal de sua cabana, seu humor não tinha melhorado seu afeto pelo Sr. O. O _lesser _do outro lado se via firme, imperturbável. A humildade o teria levado mais à frente, mas qualquer forma de debilidade ou submissão não estava na natureza do homem. Ainda.

O Sr. X fez gestos a seu subordinado.

- Sabe de uma coisa, esta coisa de confissão de fracasso que continuamos tendo não funciona para mim. E deveria ter sabido que não devia confiar em você. Você vai me explicar por que matou a seu esquadrão?

O Sr. O se virou.

- Desculpe?

- Não trate de se esconder atrás de mentiras, é incômodo - O Sr. X fechou a porta.

- Não os matei.

- Mas uma criatura o fez? Por favor, Sr. O. Ao menos poderia ser mais original. Melhor ainda, jogue a culpa à Irmandade. Isso seria mais plausível.

O Sr. X atravessou andando o cômodo principal da cabana, ficando calado enquanto seu subordinado se recompunha e se preparava. Tranqüilamente ele olhou seu notebook e depois percorreu com o olhar o local particular. O lugar era rústico, com escasso mobiliário, ao redor de 4 km2 que o rodeavam eram um bom amortecedor. O banheiro não funcionava, mas os _lessers_ não comiam, então esse tipo de facilidade era desnecessária. Entretanto, o chuveiro funcionava como foi pedido.

E até que entrassem em um acordo de achar outro centro de recrutamento, este humilde local avançado era o quartel general da sociedade.

- Disse-lhe exatamente o que vi. - Disse-lhe o Sr. O, quebrando o forte silêncio. - Por que eu mentiria?

- O porquê é irrelevante para mim. - O Sr. X casualmente abriu a porta que ia para o dormitório. As dobradiças chiaram.

- Deveria saber que enviei um esquadrão à cena enquanto vinha de carro para cá. Disseram que ali não havia nada mais que os corpos, de maneira que assumo que os apunhalou em um grande desconhecimento. E confirmaram que houve uma briga infernal, um montão de sangue. Posso imaginar como seu esquadrão brigou contra você. Deve se sentir espetacular pela vitória.

- Se os tivesse matado assim, por que minhas roupas em sua maior parte estão limpas?

- As trocou antes de vir para cá. Você não é estúpido. - O Sr. X se posicionou no portal do dormitório.

- Então onde nos encontramos, Sr. O. É uma dor no traseiro, e a pergunta que preciso me fazer é se você vale toda esta miserável provocação. Eram Principais os que matou. _Lessers _com muita experiência. Sabe como...

- Não os matei...

O Sr. X deu dois passos para frente e o Sr. O lhe deu um golpe nocauteador no queixo. O outro homem caiu ao chão.

O Sr. X colocou sua bota sobre o rosto do Sr. O lhe imobilizando.

- Vamos deixar assim, certo? O que eu dizia era: você tem a menor idéia de quanto tempo se necessita para fazer um Principal? Décadas, séculos. Você arrasou com três deles em uma noite. Que eram um total de quatro, contando com o Sr. M, a quem cortou em rodelas sem minha permissão. E também estão os Betas que matou violentamente esta noite.

O Sr. O cuspia loucamente, seus olhos olhando fixamente para as exclusivas botas Timberland. O Sr. X apoiou seu pé até que as botas fizeram mais pressão.

- Então, outra vez, tenho que me perguntar, você vale a pena? Só faz três anos que está na sociedade. Você é forte, é efetivo, mas é impossível de controlar. Coloquei-lhe com os Principais por que achei que você seria super! Igual a seu excelente nível e seu caráter. Em lugar disso, você os matou.

O Sr. X sentiu que o sangue lhe levantava e se recordou a si mesmo que a cólera não era apropriada para um líder. Calma, a dominação sensata funcionava melhor ele respirou profundamente antes de falar outra vez.

- Você eliminou alguns de nosso melhores ativos esta noite. E isto tem que parar, Sr. O. Agora mesmo.

O Sr. X levantou sua bota. O outro _lesser_ imediatamente se levantou do chão.

Quando o Sr. O estava a ponto de falar, algo raro, um discordante som atravessou a noite. Ele olhou para o som.

O Sr. X sorriu.

- Agora se não se importa, meta-se naquele dormitório.

O Sr. O ficou em uma postura de ataque.

- O que é isso?

- É a hora para modificar um pouco seu comportamento. Um pouco de castigo, também. Então meta-se no dormitório.

Neste momento o som era tão forte que era mais que uma vibração do ar, era algo que seus ouvidos podiam registrar.

O Sr. O gritou.

- Disse-lhe a verdade.

- Ao dormitório. O tempo para falar passou. - O Sr. X olhou por cima de seu ombro, rumo ao zumbido.

- Oh, por todos os Santos.

Congelou os grandes músculos do corpo do _lesser _e dirigiu o Sr. O para o outro quarto, empurrando-o para a cama.

A porta principal explodiu abrindo-se de par em par.

Os olhos do Sr. O se arregalaram quando viu Narak.

- Oh … Deus … não.

O Sr. X colocou em ordem as roupas do homem, endireitando a jaqueta e a camisa. Além disso, alisou todo esse cabelo escuro e beijou a testa do Sr. O, como se ele fosse uma criança.

- Se me desculpar. - Murmurou então o Sr. X. - Vou deixá-los a sós.

O Sr. X saiu pela porta traseira da cabana. Justo quando entrava no carro, começaram os gritos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

- Ah, Bela, acredito que nosso transporte está aqui. -Kagome deixou que a cortina voltasse a cair em seu lugar. - Isso ou um ditador de terceiro mundo se perdeu em Caldwell.

John se dirigiu para a janela.

_-Uau_, ele fez sinais. - _Olhem esse Mercedes. Essas janelas escuras parecem antibalas._

O três deixaram a casa de Bela e caminharam para o sedan. Um pequeno ancião, vestido com uma roupa preta, saiu do lado do condutor e foi saudá-los. Incongruentemente, ele era um cara alegre, todo sorrisos. Com a pele solta em sua face, seus lóbulos largos, e as maçãs do rosto, parecia estar se derretendo, embora sua felicidade radiante sugeria que a desintegração era um bom estado para estar.

- Sou Jaken. - Disse ele, abaixando-se profundamente. - Por favor me permitam lhes conduzir.

Ele abriu a porta traseira e Bela foi a primeira a deslizar para dentro. John foi depois, e quando Kagome estava tranqüilamente recostada contra o assento, Fritz fechou a porta. Um segundo mais tarde estavam a caminho.

Enquanto o Mercedes se deslizava para frente, Kagome tentou ver para onde iam, mas as janelas eram muito escuras. Pensava que iam para o norte. Mas quem saberia?

- Onde é este lugar, Bela? - Perguntou ela.

- Não é longe. - Mas a mulher, contudo não soava confiante, de fato estava com os nervos à flor da pele desde que kagome e John tinham aparecido.

- Sabe aonde nos levam?

- Oh, claro. - A mulher sorriu e olhou para o John. - Vamos nos encontrar com alguns dos homens mais assombrosos que já viu.

Os instintos de Kagome atingiram seu peito, enviando todo gênero de sinais que se misturavam cuidadosamente. Meu Deus, ela desejou ter pegado seu carro.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, o Mercedes freou. Avançou pouco a pouco. Freou outra vez. Isto ocorreu em intervalos regulares muitíssimas vezes. Depois Jaken baixou sua janela e falou por algum tipo de interfone. Seguiram um pouco mais à frente, depois pararam. O motor foi desligado.

Kagome tentou alcançar a porta. Estava trancada.

_Os Mais Procurados da América, aqui vamos_, pensou ela. Só podia imaginar suas fotos na TV, vítimas de um crime violento.

Mas o condutor os deixou sair imediatamente, tranqüilo com aquele sorriso em seu rosto.

- Querem me seguir?

Quando Kagome saiu, olhou a seu redor. Estavam dentro de algum tipo de estacionamento subterrâneo, mas não havia outros carros. Só dois microônibus, como as do tipo que ficavam ao redor de um aeroporto.

Mantiveram-se juntos a Fritz e passaram através de um algumas portas de metal grossas que se abriram em um labirinto de corredores iluminados com fluorescentes. Graças a Deus o cara parecia saber para onde ia. Havia ramificações em todas as direções sem plano racional, como se o lugar tivesse sido desenhado para deixar as pessoas perdidas e conservá-las desse modo.

_Exceto alguém que sempre soubesse para onde ia,_ pensou ela. Cada nove metros havia uma cápsula colocada no teto. Ela as tinha visto antes nas alamedas, e o hospital as tinha também. Câmeras de vigilância.

Finalmente entraram em um quarto pequeno com espelho dos dois lados, uma mesa e cinco cadeiras metálicas. Uma pequena câmera estava colocada no canto oposto à porta. Era exatamente como o quarto de interrogação da polícia, ou como devia ser em algum dos sets do NYPD Blue.

- Não terão que esperar muito. - Disse Jaken com uma pequena referência. Assim que desapareceu, a porta se fechou sozinha.

Kagome se aproximou e testou a maçaneta, surpresa de encontrá-la facilmente liberava. Não obstante, quem quer que estivesse a cargo por aqui claramente não tinha que se preocupar em perder a pista de suas visitas.

Ela olhou para Bela.

- Pode me explicar que lugar é este?

- É uma instalação.

- Uma instalação.

- Já sabe, para treinar.

Sim, mas que tipo de treinamento?

- Estas pessoas pertencem ao governo ou a algo assim?

- Oh, não. Não.

John fez sinais, _Isto não se parece com uma academia de artes marciais._

Sim, não brinque.

- O que ele disse? - Perguntou Bela.

- Ele está tão curioso como eu.

Kagome se voltou para a porta, abriu-a, e colocou sua cabeça para fora da sala. Quando ouviu um som rítmico, deu um passo na direção da sala, mas não entrou.

Ruído de passos. Não, arrastavam os pés. Que o...

Um homem prateado, alto e musculoso, vestido com uma camisa preta e calças de couro se cambaleava ao redor de uma esquina. Estava instável sobre seus pés descalços, com uma mão na parede e seus olhos olhando para baixo. Parecia olhar ao chão cuidadosamente, como se confiasse em sua percepção da profundidade para equilibrar-se.

Parecia bêbado ou talvez doente, mas… bom Deus, ele era belo. De fato, seu rosto era tão deslumbrante que teve que piscar algumas vezes. O queixo perfeitamente quadrado. Lábios cheios. Maçãs do rosto altas. A testa larga. O cabelo era grosso e liso, mais claro na frente, mais escuro na parte de trás onde era mais longo.

E seu corpo era tão espetacular como seu rosto. De ossos grandes. Muito musculoso. Nada de gordura. Sua pele era dourada até sob as luzes fluorescentes.

Repentinamente ele a olhou. Seus olhos eram de cor âmbar elétrica, tão brilhantes, tão vívidos, que eram quase como o néon. E ficaram olhando fixamente através dela.

Kagome desabou de todas as maneiras e pensou que a carência de resposta não era uma surpresa. Os homens como ele não notavam as mulheres como ela. Isto era um fato natural.

Ela deveria retornar para a sala. Não havia sentido em observá-lo enquanto ele não a notasse quando passasse por ela. O problema era quanto mais se aproximava, mais fascinada se sentia.

Meu Deus era realmente… lindo.

Inuyasha se sentia no santo inferno enquanto serpenteava pelo corredor. Cada vez que a besta saía dele e sua visão tirava pequenas férias, seus olhos tomavam seu tempo para retornar ao trabalho. O corpo não queria funcionar, tampouco; suas pernas e braços ficavam pendurados como pesos pesados fora de seu tronco, não exatamente imprestáveis, mas malditamente perto.

E seu estômago ainda estava desligado. Só de pensar em comida o fazia ter náuseas.

Mas tinha que sair de seu quarto. Doze horas deitado era suficiente tempo desperdiçado. Determinado a chegar até o ginásio do centro de treinamento, subir na bicicleta ergométrica, e poder desentorpecer-se um pouco...

Ele se deteve, ficando tenso. Não poderia ver muito, mas sabia com certeza que não estava sozinho no vestíbulo. Quem quer que fosse estava perto dele, a sua esquerda. E era um desconhecido.

Ele se virou e pegou bruscamente a figura da porta, agarrando-a pela garganta, forçando seu corpo contra a parede oposta. Muito tarde se deu conta de que era uma mulher, e o agudo ofego o envergonhou. Ele rapidamente afrouxou um pouco a pressão da mão, mas não deixou de apertar.

O pescoço delgado sob sua palma estava quente e suave. Seu pulso era frenético, o sangue corria rapidamente através das veias que chegavam a seu coração. Apoiou-se e respirou pelo seu nariz. Só para avançar dando tombos para trás.

Jesus Cristo era uma humana. E estava doente, talvez morrendo.

- Quem é você? - Lhe exigiu. – E como você entrou aqui?

Não houve resposta, só uma respiração acelerada. Ela estava completamente aterrorizada, o aroma de seu medo era como fumaça de madeira em seu nariz.

Ele abaixou sua voz.

- Não vou te fazer mal. Mas este não é seu lugar e quero saber quem é você.

Sua garganta se moveu sob sua mão, como se tragasse.

- Meu nome… meu nome é Kagome. Estou aqui com alguns amigos.

Inuyasha deixou de respirar. Seu coração aumentou uma pulsação e depois se desacelerou.

- Diga-me isso outra vez. - Murmurou ele.

- Ah, meu nome é Kagome. Sou amiga de Bela… viemos aqui com um rapaz, com John Matthew. Fomos convidados.

Inuyasha tremeu uma suave brisa florescente saindo por toda sua pele. A cadência musical de sua voz, o ritmo de seu discurso, o som de suas palavras, tudo isso se espalhando através dele, acalmando-o, confortando-o. O prendendo docemente.

Ele fechou seus olhos.

- Me diga algo mais.

- O que? - Perguntou ela, desconcertada.

- Converse. Fale comigo. Quero ouvir sua voz outra vez.

Ela ficou em silêncio, e ele estava a ponto de lhe exigir que falasse quando disse. – Você não parece bem. Necessita de um médico?

Ele se encontrou cambaleando. As palavras não importavam. Era o som: baixo, suave, lhe acariciando os ouvidos. Ele se sentiu como se estivesse sendo acariciado por dentro de sua pele.

- Mais. - Disse ele, retorcendo sua palma pela parte dianteira de seu pescoço de maneira que podia sentir melhor as vibrações de sua garganta.

- Poderia..... poderia por favor me soltar?

- Não. - Ele subiu seu outro braço. Ela usava algum tipo de lã, e ele a moveu para um lado do pescoço, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela de maneira que não pudesse escapar.

- Fale.

Ela começou a lutar.

- Você está me apertando.

-Eu sei. Fale.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, o que quer que eu diga?

Até exasperada, sua voz era bela.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Bem. Tire sua mão da minha garganta e deixe-me ir ou vou te dar uma joelhada onde você vai sentir.

Ele riu. Depois afundou a parte inferior de seu corpo sobre ela, prendendo-a com suas coxas e seus quadris. Ela ficou rígida contra ele, mas ele conseguiu uma ampla percepção dela. Tinha a constituição delgada, entretanto não havia dúvida de que era uma mulher. Seu seios atingiam seu peito, seus quadris se amoldavam ao dele, seu estômago era macio.

Siga falando. - Disse ele contra seu ouvido.

_Meu Deus, ela cheirava muito bem. Limpo. Fresco. Como o limão._

Quando ela se empurrou contra ele, ele se inclinou totalmente contra ela. Sua respiração se acelerou.

- Por favor. - Murmurou ele.

Seu peito se moveu contra o dele quando inspirou.

- Eu… er, não tenho nada para dizer. Exceto te afaste de mim.

Ele sorriu cuidadoso em manter a boca fechada. Não havia sentido em mostrar suas presas, especialmente se ela não soubesse o que ele era.

- Então diga nada.

- O que?

- Nada. Diga nada. Outra e outra e outra vez. Faça-o.

Ela se encolerizou, o cheiro do medo foi substituído por um cheiro forte, um cheiro de hortelã fresca do jardim. Ela estava incômoda agora.

- Diga. - Ele lhe ordenou, precisando sentir mais do que ela fazia a ele.

- Bem. Nada. Nada. - Abruptamente ela riu, e o som foi diretamente para sua coluna vertebral, queimando-o.

- Nada, nada. Naaada. Naaada. Naaaaaaaada. É o suficientemente para você? Me deixará partir agora?

- Não.

Ela lutou contra ele outra vez, criando uma fricção deliciosa entre seus corpos. E ele soube o momento em que sua ansiedade e sua irritação se converteram em algo quente. Ele cheirou sua excitação, um precioso doce no ar, e seu corpo respondeu a sua chamada.

Ele ficou duro como um diamante.

- Fale para mim, Kagome. - Ele moveu seus quadris em um lento círculo contra ela, esfregando sua ereção sobre seu abdômen, aumentando sua dor e sua temperatura.

Depois de um momento a tensão dela diminuiu, amolecendo-a contra o impulso de seus músculos e sua excitação. Suas mãos esmagadas em sua cintura. E depois lentamente as deslizando para aproximá-las de suas costas, como se estivesse insegura da forma em que ele ia responder a ela.

Ele se arqueou contra ela, para exteriorizar sua aprovação e a incentivar a tocá-lo. Quando suas palmas subiram por sua coluna vertebral, ele se expressou com um grunhido baixo em sua garganta e deixou cair sua cabeça de tal maneira para que seu ouvido ficasse mais perto de sua boca. Ele queria lhe dar outra palavra para que a dissesse algo apetitoso ou um sussurro ou um morango.

Infernos, ela o estava desestabilizando.

O efeito que ela teve sobre ele era como uma droga, uma combinação tentadora de necessidade sexual e desafogo profundo. Como se estivesse tendo um orgasmo e caísse em um sono tranqüilo ao mesmo tempo. Não era nada do que ele houvesse sentido antes.

Um calafrio passou como um relâmpago por ele, absorvendo o calor de seu corpo.

Jogou sua cabeça para trás quando recordou o que Mirok havia lhe dito.

- Você é virgem? - exigiu Inuyasha.

Voltou a rigidez de seu corpo, como se fosse de cimento. Ela tentou afastá-lo com um duro empurrão, não movendo-o nenhuma polegada.

- Desculpe que tipo de pergunta é essa?

A ansiedade fez que apertasse a mão em seu ombro.

– Alguma vez foste tomada por um macho? Responde à pergunta.

Sua preciosa voz se elevou assustada.

- Sim. Sim, tive… um amante.

A desilusão afrouxou seu apertão. Mas o alívio o colocou sobre seus calcanhares.

Considerando tudo, não estava seguro de precisar se responsabilizar por seu destino nestes dez minutos.

Além disso, mesmo que ela não fosse seu destino, esta fêmea humana era extraordinária… algo especial.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Kagome inspirou profundamente quando a pressão em sua garganta diminuiu de intensidade.

_Tem que ter cuidado com o que se pede_, pensou ela, recordando como tinha querido que um homem se sentisse cativado por ela.

Meu Deus, isto não era a experiência que ela queria. Estava completamente constrangida. Pelo corpo masculino pressionando o dela. Pela promessa de ter sexo com ele. Pelo poder letal que ele poderia exercer se pensasse em apertar seu pescoço outra vez.

- Me diga onde vive. - Disse o homem.

Quando ela não respondeu, ondulou seus quadris, a ereção maciça movendo-se, dando voltas, pressionando em seu abdômen.

Kagome fechou os olhos. E tentando não se perguntar sobre o que sentiria se ele estivesse dentro dela enquanto estivesse fazendo isso.

Sua cabeça baixou e seus lábios acariciaram o lado de seu pescoço. Acariciando-a com o nariz.

- Onde vive?

Ela sentiu um golpe suave, úmido. Deus, sua língua. Subindo por sua garganta.

- Alguma hora você vai me dizer. - Murmurou ele. - Mas tome seu tempo. Agora mesmo não tenho muita pressa.

Seus quadris a deixaram brevemente, retornando com sua coxa empurrando entre suas pernas e lhe acariciando o centro. A mão na base de seu pescoço desceu totalmente para seu esterno, detendo-se finalmente entre seu seios.

- Seu coração palpita rapidamente, Kagome.

- Is…. isso é por que eu estou com medo.

- O medo não é a única coisa que você sente. Por que você não comprova o que suas mãos estão fazendo?

Estavam levantadas sobre seus bíceps. E os agarravam, aproximando-o mais. Suas unhas cravando-se em sua pele.

Quando ela o soltou, ele franziu o cenho.

- Eu gosto do que percebo. Não se detenha.

A porta se abriu atrás deles.

- Kagome? Você está ok... Oh… Meu Deus. - As palavras de Bela se desvaneceram.

Kagome se preparou psicologicamente quando o homem virou seu torso e olhou para Bela. Seus olhos a olharam de esguelha, espionando-a de cima a baixo e em seguida se voltaram para Kagome.

- Sua amiga está preocupada com você. - Disse ele suavemente. - Pode lhe dizer que não é preciso.

Kagome tentou se soltar e não se surpreendeu quando ele dominou facilmente seus abruptos movimentos.

- Tenho uma idéia. - Resmungou ela. - Por que você não me deixa partir, e assim não terei que reconfortá-la?

Uma seca voz masculina atravessou o vestíbulo.

- Inuyasha, a mulher não veio aqui para seu prazer, e este não é o One Eye, meu irmão. Nada de sexo no vestíbulo.

Kagome tentou virar a cabeça, mas a mão entre seu seios se deslizou para sua garganta e tomou seu queixo, segurando-a. Seus olhos âmbar a perfurando.

- Vamos ignorar a ambos. Se você fizer o mesmo, então podemos fazê-los desaparecer.

- Inuyasha, deixa-a ir. - Uma corrente afiada de palavras seguiu falado em uma linguagem que ela não entendeu.

Enquanto a acalorada discussão continuou, o brilhante olhar do homem se manteve nela, seu controlado polegar para frente e para trás ao longo de seu queixo. Ele foi preguiçoso, carinhoso, mas quando respondia ao outro homem, sua voz era dura e agressiva, como seu poderoso corpo. Outra série de palavras voltaram de novo, desta vez menos combativas. Como se o outro cara tentasse raciocinar com ele.

Bruscamente o homem a deixou partir e se distanciou. A ausência de seu corpo quente foi como um curioso choque.

- Verei-te mais tarde, Kagome.

Ele acariciou sua bochecha com seu dedo indicador e em seguida se separou dela.

Sentindo seus joelhos fracos, apoiou-se contra a parede quando ele a soltou, colocando um braço a seu lado para se estabilizar.

Meu Deus, quando ele a tinha tido a sua mercê, ela se havia se esquecido de que estava doente.

- Onde está o rapaz? - Requereu a outra voz masculina.

MaryKagome olhou para sua esquerda. O cara era grande e se vestia com couro preto.

Um soldado pensou ela, de certa forma como o outro.

-O rapaz? - Exigiu-lhe ele.

- John está lá dentro. - Respondeu Bela.

- Então vamos.

O homem abriu a porta e se apoiou contra ela de maneira que ela e Bela tiveram que se apertar contra ele. Ele prestou pouca atenção a elas quando passaram, em vez disso ficou olhando para John. John o olhou diretamente, os olhos se estreitaram como se tentasse se encontrar no soldado.

Quando todos se sentaram à mesa, o homem inclinou a cabeça para Bela.

- Foi você quem ligou.

- Sim. E esta é Kagome. E John. John Matthew.

- Sou Kouga. - Ele concentrou sua atenção em John. - Como está, filho?

John fez sinais, e kagome teve que clarear a voz antes de traduzir.

- Ele diz: _bem senhor. Como está você_?

- Bem. - O homem sorriu um pouco e depois voltou a olhar para Bela.

- Quero que espere no vestíbulo. Falarei contigo quando acabar de falar com ele.

Bela vacilou.

- Não é um pedido. - Disse ele com uma voz nivelada.

Depois que Bela tivesse saído, o cara voltou sua cadeira para John, reclinou-se nela, e esticou suas longas pernas.

- Então me diga filho, onde você cresceu?

John moveu suas mãos, e Kagome disse.

- Aqui na cidade. Primeiro em um orfanato, depois com alguns pais adotivos.

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre sua mãe ou seu pai?

John negou com a cabeça.

- Bela me disse que tinha uma pulseira com alguns símbolos, você poderia me mostrá-la.

John subiu sua manga e estendeu seu braço. A mão do homem pegou o pulso do rapaz.

- Isto é estupendo, filho. Foi você quem fez?

John assentiu.

- E de onde tirou a idéia para o desenho?

John se soltou da mão do soldado e começou a fazer sinais. Quando ele se deteve, Kagome disse:

- Ele sonha com modelo.

- Sim? Importa-te se te pergunto como são seus sonhos? - O homem retornou a sua postura casual na cadeira, mas seus olhos se estreitaram.

_Adeus treinamento de artes marciais_ pensou Kagome. Isto não se tratava de algumas aulas de karate. Era um interrogatório.

John hesitou, ela queria pegar o rapaz e partir, mas tinha o pressentimento de que o rapaz se oporia. Ele se concentrou completamente no homem, intenso e concentrado.

- Está bem, filho. O que for, está bem.

John levantou suas mãos, e Kagome falou quando fez os sinais.

- Que… que ele está em um lugar escuro. Ajoelhando diante de um altar. Atrás dele, ele vê escritos sobre a parede, centenas de linhas de escritura em pedra escura. - John, um momento, reduz a velocidade. Não posso traduzir quando vai tão rápido. - Kagome se concentrou nas mãos do rapaz. - Ele diz que no sonho continua e tira uma tira da escritura que em geral lhe agrada.

O homem franziu o cenho.

Quando John olhou para baixo, como se estivesse envergonhado, o soldado lhe disse.

- Não se preocupe filho, está tudo bem. Há algo mais no que possa pensar que te pareça incomum? Coisas que talvez lhe façam diferente de outra pessoa?

Kagome trocou de posição em sua cadeira, realmente incômoda com a forma que as coisas estavam indo. John ia claramente responder a qualquer pergunta que lhe fizesse, mas pelo bem de Deus, não sabiam quem era este homem. E Bela, embora tivesse feito a apresentação, havia estado obviamente incômoda.

Kagome levantou suas mãos, a ponto de indicar através de gestos uma advertência a John, quando o rapaz desabotoou sua camisa. Ele abriu um lado, mostrando uma cicatriz circular por cima de seu músculo peitoral esquerdo.

O homem se inclinou para frente, estudando a marca, e então se moveu para trás. - Onde você fez isso?

As mãos do rapaz voaram diante dele.

- Ele diz que nasceu com isso.

- Há alguma outra coisa? - Perguntou o homem.

John olhou para Kagome. Ele fez uma profunda respiração e fez os sinais:

- Sonho com sangue. Com presas. Com morder.

Kagome sentiu que seus olhos se arregalavam antes de poder se deter.

John a olhou ansioso.

_Não se preocupe Kagome. Não sou um psicopata ou algo parecido. Estava aterrorizado quando tive os primeiros sonhos e não posso controlar o que meu cérebro faz você sabe._

- Claro, eu sei. - Disse ela, estendendo e apertando sua mão.

- O que ele disse? - Perguntou o homem.

- Essa última parte foi para mim.

Ela respirou a fundo. E voltou a traduzir:


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Bela se apoiou contra a parede do corredor e começou a trançar seu cabelo, algo que fazia quando estava nervosa.

Tinha ouvido que os membros da Irmandade eram quase como uma espécie distinta, mas ela nunca tinha pensado que fosse verdade. Até agora. Esses dois homens não eram simplesmente colossais em uma escala física; irradiavam dominação e agressão. Caramba faziam que seu irmão parecesse um amador no departamento dos caras duros, e Rehvenge era a coisa mais resistente que ela havia encontrado.

Querido Deus, o que havia feito ao trazer Mary e John até aqui? Estava menos preocupada com o rapaz, mas e Kagome? A maneira como o guerreiro havia agido a redor dela seriam problemas à vista. Poderia se ferver um oceano com o tipo de luxúria que ele emanava, e os membros da Irmandade não estavam acostumados a que lhes negasse nada. Pelo que havia escutado, quando queriam uma mulher, tinham-na.

Felizmente, não se sabia que violassem, embora pelo que havia visto agora mesmo, não teriam por que fazê-lo. Os corpos desses guerreiros estavam feitos para o sexo. A união com um deles, sendo possuída por toda essa força, seria uma experiência extraordinária.

Embora Kagome, como uma humana, poderia não se sentir assim.

Bela olhou de cima a baixo o corredor, agitada, tensa. Não havia ninguém, e se tivesse que ficar quieta ia ter a cabeça cheia de tranças. Ela sacudiu seu cabelo, escolheu uma direção aleatória, e caminhou sem rumo. Quando percebeu o som de um tamborilar rítmico ao longe, ela seguiu o ruído surdo até uma porta de metal. Abriu um lado e a atravessou andando.

O ginásio era do tamanho de um estádio de basquete profissional, o chão de madeira envernizado muito brilhante. Tapetes azul brilhante estavam colocados aqui e lá e os fluorescentes protegidos pendurados em um teto alto. Uma sacada com assentos de estádio se projetava à esquerda, e sob uma depressão saliente, uma série de sacos de areia estavam pendurados acima.

Um magnífico homem atingia com força um deles, de costas para ela. Dançava sobre as pontas de seus pés, ligeiro como a brisa, lançando soco atrás de soco, inclinando-se rapidamente, chocando, conduzindo o saco pesado para frente com sua força de maneira que a coisa pendurada ficava em ângulo.

Não podia ver o seu rosto, mas tinha que ser atraente. Seu cabelo cortado rente era de cor de café, e estava usando um suéter de gola virada preto muito justo e calça preta de náilon ampla de ginástica. Um coldre cruzava suas largas costas.

A porta fez um clique quando se fechou atrás dela.

Com um golpe de seu braço, o homem tirou de repente uma adaga e a enterrou no saco. Ele abriu com um puxão a coisa, a areia e o enchimento caíam rapidamente sobre o chão. E em seguida ele se virou.

Bela colocou uma mão sobre sua boca. Sua face estava cheia de cicatrizes, como se alguém tivesse tentado cortá-la pela metade com uma faca. A grossa linha se iniciava em sua testa, descia pela ponta do nariz, e se curvava sobre sua bochecha. Acabava ao lado de sua boca, deformando seu lábio superior.

Os olhos estreitos, negros e frios como a noite, acolheram-na e depois se arregalaram levemente. Ele pareceu desconcertado, seu grande corpo imóvel exceto pelas inspirações profundas que fazia.

_O homem a queria_ pensou ela e estava inseguro sobre que fazer com isso.

Então a incerteza e a estranha confusão foram enterradas. O que tomou seu lugar foi uma cólera gelada que a assustou como o próprio inferno. Mantendo seus olhos sobre ele, ela voltou para trás até a porta e apertou a barra de abertura. Quando não chegou a nenhuma parte, teve o pressentimento que estava presa.

O homem olhou sua luta durante um momento e em seguida foi atrás dela. Enquanto atravessava os tapetes, lançava sua adaga ao ar e a pegava pelo cabo. Lançando-a para cima, voltando a pegá-la. Para cima e para baixo.

- Não sei o que você está fazendo aqui. - Disse ele em voz baixa. - Além de ferrar meu treinamento.

Quando seus olhos passaram sobre seu rosto e seu corpo, sua hostilidade era evidente, mas ele também eliminava um calor cru, uma espécie de ameaça sexual pela qual ela realmente não deveria ter se sentido cativada.

- Sinto muito. Não sabia...

- Não sabia o que, mulher?

Meu Deus, ele estava tão perto agora. E ele era maior que ela.

Ela se apertou contra a porta.

- Sinto muito...

O homem apoiou suas mãos no metal a cada lado de sua cabeça. Ela viu a faca que ele ainda segurava, mas logo esqueceu tudo sobre a arma quando ele se apoiou nela. Ele se deteve justo antes que seus corpos se tocassem.

Bela fez uma profunda inspiração, cheirando-o. Seu perfume era mais como um fogo em seu nariz que qualquer outra coisa que ela pudesse identificar. E ela lhe respondeu o calor, o desejo.

- Você sente muito. - Disse ele, colocando sua cabeça a seu lado e concentrando-se em seu pescoço. Quando ele sorriu, suas presas eram largas e muito brancas. - Sim, com certeza que sim.

-De verdade sinto muito.

- Demonstre-me isso

- Como? - Ela sussurrou.

- Te coloque sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos. Tomarei sua desculpa assim.

Uma porta no outro lado do ginásio se abriu de repente.

- Oh Cristo!.... Deixa-a ir! - Outro homem, com uma longa cabeleira, correu através do vasto chão.

- Tire as mãos, Renkotsu. Agora mesmo.

O homem das cicatrizes se apoiou nela, colocando sua deformada boca perto de seu ouvido. Algo pressionou sobre seu esterno, sobre seu coração. A ponta de um dedo.

- Salvaram-lhe, mulher.

Ele deu um passo ao redor dela e foi em direção a porta, justo quando o outro homem chegou até ela.

-Você está bem?

Bela olhou para o dizimado saco perfurado. Parecia que não podia respirar, embora não soubesse se era de medo ou era algo inteiramente sexual, não tinha certeza. Provavelmente uma combinação de ambos.

- Sim, acredito que sim. Quem era?

O macho abriu a porta e a levou de volta a sala de interrogação sem responder a sua pergunta.

- Te faça um favor e espera aqui, ok?

_Um bom conselho_ pensou ela, quando ficou só.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Inuyasha despertou bruscamente. Quando olhou para o relógio em sua mesinha de cabeceira, ficou nervoso quando pôde enfocar seus olhos e pôde ler algo. Então se sentiu chateado quando viu a hora que era.

Onde diabos Kouga estava? Ele havia se comprometido a chamá-lo logo que tivesse terminado com a fêmea humana, mas isso tinha sido há mais de seis horas.

Inuyasha tratou de agarrar o telefone e discar o número do celular de Kouga. Quando lhe respondeu a voz da caixa de correio, amaldiçoou e desligou o telefone.

Quando saiu da cama, espreguiçou-se cuidadosamente. Estava dolorido e mal do estômago, mas era capaz de se mover muito melhor. Uma ducha rápida e um conjunto limpo de couros fizeram que se sentisse como se fosse ele mesmo, e se dirigiu para o escritório de Sesshoumaru. O amanhecer chegaria logo, e se Kouga não atendia ao seu telefone, então devia estar fazendo alguma transmissão para o rei antes de voltar para casa.

As portas duplas da residência estavam abertas, pelas quais viu Kouga que caminhava pelo tapete Aubusson, passeando enquanto falava com Sesshoumaru.

- Estava te procurando. - Inuyasha falou arrastado as palavras.

Kouga o olhou por alto.

- Eu ia à sua residência depois.

- Com certeza que ia. O que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru?

O Rei Cego sorriu.

- Estou contente de ver que voltaste para sua forma de combate, irmão.

- Oh, estou preparado, tudo certo. - Inuyasha cravou os olhos em Kouga.

- Tem algo para me dizer?

- Na verdade não.

- Está me dizendo que não sabe onde a humana vive?

- Não sei por que precisa vê-la, o que acontece?

Sesshoumaru se apoiou para trás em sua cadeira, colocando seus pés sobre a mesa. Suas enormes botas militares faziam que o delicado objeto parecesse uma banqueta.

Ele sorriu.

- Algum de vocês quer mencionar algo?

- Discutimos sobre algo particular. - Murmurou Inuyasha. - Nada em especial.

- Um inferno que é. - Kouga virou-se para Sesshoumaru. - Nosso moço aqui presente parece querer chegar a conhecer melhor à tradutora do rapaz.

Sesshoumaru sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Oh, não, não o faça, Hollywood. Te deite com outra mulher. Deus sabe que, há suficientes delas para você lá fora. - Ele inclinou a cabeça para Kouga. - Como dizia, não tenho nenhuma objeção a que o rapaz se una à primeira classe de aprendizes, a condição de que verifique seus antecedentes. E a humana deve ser investigada, também. Se o rapaz desaparecer de repente, então não quero ser a causa do problema.

- Me encarregarei dela. - Disse Inuyasha. Quando ambos o olharam, ele se encolheu de ombros. - Ou me deixam ou seguirei a quem o fizer. De um jeito ou de outro, encontrarei a essa mulher.

A testa de Kouga ficou igual a um campo arado, cheia de sulcos.

- Voltará atrás, meu irmão? Se acaso o rapaz ficar aqui, há uma conexão muito próxima com essa humana. Deixe disso.

- Sinto muito. Eu a quero.

- Cristo. Pode ser uma verdadeira dor no traseiro, sabe? Não controla seus impulsos, mas mantém um só propósito. Grande combinação.

- Olhe, em qualquer caso vou tê-la. Agora, quer que a investigue enquanto o faço ou não?

Quando Kouga esfregou seus olhos, e Sesshoumaru praguejou, Inuyasha soube que havia ganhado.

- Bom. - Kouga resmungou. – Descubra seus antecedentes e sua conexão com o rapaz e depois faz o que quiser com ela. Mas quando acabar apaga sua memória e não a veja outra vez. Está me ouvindo? Limpe a memória dela quando acabar e não a veja outra vez.

- Certo.

Kouga abriu seu telefone celular e apertou algumas teclas.

- Vou enviar uma mensagem de texto com o número da humana para você.

- E o de sua amiga.

- Vai usá-la também?

- Só me dê isso, KOuga.

Bela estava na cama durante o dia quando soou o telefone. Ela o pegou, esperando que não fosse seu irmão. Ela odiava quando ele comprovava que estava em casa ao anoitecer. Ela gostaria de ser um homem que o detestasse ou algo do tipo.

- Olá? - Disse ela.

- Ligará para Kagome e lhe diga que se encontre comigo para jantar.

Bela se ergueu de repente. _O guerreiro_.

- Você ouviu o que te disse?

- Sim… mas o que quer dela? - Como se já não soubesse.

- Ligue para ela agora. Diga-lhe que sou teu amigo e que passará uma boa noite. Será melhor dessa maneira.

- Melhor que o que?

- Irromperei em sua casa e a recolherei. É o que farei se tiver que fazê-lo.

Bela fechou seus olhos e viu Kagome contra a parede, o macho dominando-a enquanto a mantinha no lugar. Ele em primeiro lugar ia atrás dela e só havia uma razão: liberar todo o sexo em seu corpo. Liberá-lo em seu interior.

- Oh, meu Deus… por favor, não a machuque. Ela não é uma de nós. E ela está doente.

- Eu sei. Não vou feri-la.

Bela colocou sua cabeça sobre sua mão, perguntando-se como um macho tão duro saberia o que fazia mal e que não o fazia.

- Guerreiro… ela não sabe sobre nossa raça. Ela é.... suplico-te, que não o faça...

- Não se lembrará de mim depois de fazê-lo.

Como supunha que isto a faria se sentir menos horrível? Fosse como fosse, sentia que servia Kagome em uma bandeja.

- Não pode me deter, mulher. Mas pode fazer mais fácil para sua amiga. Pensa nisso. Ela se sentirá mais segura se nos encontrarmos em um lugar público. Não saberá o que sou. Será tão normal como pode ser para ela.

Bela odiava que a empurrassem, odiava sentir que traía a amizade de Kagome.

- Sinto tê-la levado. - Resmungou ela.

- Não o faça. - Houve uma pausa. - Ela tem feito um… caminho incomum.

- O que acontece se ela se negar?

- Não o fará.

- Mas se o fizer?

- Ela escolherá. Não será forçada. Eu lhe juro.

Bela colocou sua mão sobre sua garganta, enredando um dedo na corrente com diamantes da Tiffany's que sempre usava.

- Onde? - Disse ela abatida. - Onde ela deve se encontrar com você?

- Onde os humanos se encontram normalmente?

Como diabos ela saberia? Então se recordou de Kagome lhe dizendo algo a respeito de sua colega se reunindo com um homem… Qual era o nome do lugar?

- TGI Friday's, - Disse ela. - Há um no Lucas Square.

- Bem. Diga-lhe que vá oito horas em ponto.

- Que nome lhe dou?

- Lhe diga que.... Hal. Hal E. Wood.

- Guerreiro?

- Sim?

- Por favor.

Sua voz realmente atenuada.

- Não se preocupe Bela. A tratarei muito bem.

O telefone ficou mudo.

***

Na cabana do Sr. X. Na profundeza do bosque, Sr. O lentamente se sentou na cama, aliviando-se ao ficar na vertical, acariciou suas úmidas bochechas.

Narak o havia deixado somente há uma hora, e o corpo do Sr. O vazava ainda por vários lugares, feridas e outras maneiras. Não se sentia muito seguro enquanto se movia, mas tinha que sair daquele infernal dormitório.

Quando tentou ficar de pé sua visão deu voltas grosseiramente, então se sentou. Através da pequena janela do quarto, viu quebrar a alvorada, o estilhaçado brilho quente por entre os ramos de pinheiros. Não tinha esperado que o castigo durasse um dia inteiro. E tinha certeza de que não faria muitas perguntas.

Narak o havia tomado por lugares que ele mesmo não sabia que os tinha. Lugares de medo e autoaborrecimento. De absoluta humilhação e degradação. E agora, como seqüela, sentia-se como se não tivesse pele, como se ele estivesse totalmente aberto e exposto, uma crua laceração que somente respirava.

A porta se abriu. Os ombros do Sr. X encheram a soleira.

- Como estamos passando?

O Sr. O cobriu a si mesmo com uma manta e em seguida abriu sua boca. Nada saiu dela. Tossiu algumas vezes.

- Eu..... o fiz.

- Esperava que o fizesse.

Para o Sr. O, era difícil ver o homem vestido de forma normal, segurando uma a prancheta, vendo-se como se estivesse pronto para um dia de trabalho produtivo. Comparado como o Sr. O tinha passado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, a normalidade parecia falsa e vagamente ameaçadora.

O Sr. X sorriu um pouco.

- Então, você e eu vamos fazer um acordo. Chegue até o limite e fique ali, e isto não ocorrerá de novo.

O Sr. O estava muito exausto para discutir. A briga com ele chegaria depois, soube que o faria, mas agora mesmo tudo o que queria era sabão e água quente. E algum tempo para ficar sozinho.

- O que me diz? - Perguntou o Sr. X.

- Sim, _sansei._ – O Sr. O não se importava com o que tivesse que fazer com o que tivesse que dizer. Só queria escapar da cama… do quarto… da cabana.

- Há algumas roupas no armário. Você está bem para dirigir?

- Sim. Sim… estou bem.

O Sr. O imaginou a ducha de sua casa, o azulejo creme e os rejuntes brancos. Limpo. Muito limpo. E ele estaria, também, quando saísse de lá.

- Quero que me faça um favor, Sr. O. Quando voltar para seu trabalho, se recorde de tudo o que passou. Mantenha-o, conserve-o fresco em sua mente, e tire suas lições. Posso estar irritado por sua iniciativa, mas lhe desprezaria se ficasse suave comigo. Entendemo-nos?

- Sim, _sansei._

O Sr. X se virou, mas depois olhou por cima de seu ombro.

- Acredito saber por que Narak lhe deixou sobreviver. Quando saiu, ele estava absolutamente cheio de elogios. Sei que gostaria de vê-lo outra vez. Direi-lhe que você se alegrará com suas visitas?

O Sr. O fez um som estrangulado. Não poderia evitar.

O Sr. X riu suavemente.

- Provavelmente não.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beijos:**

**Daaf-Chan**

**Rukia-Hime**

**Hachi-chan2**

**Debs-chan**

**Lust Lotu's**

**Nota: a pedido vou fazer a adaptação da fic do Renkotsu e da Bela devo dizer de todos os livros da serie esse em minha opinião depois do rei cego, e do segundo e o melhor.**

Capítulo 11

Kagome estacionou no TGI Friday. Olhando ao redor para os carros e caminhonetes, perguntou-se como diabos tinha concordado em se encontrar com um homem para jantar. Pelo que ela podia se recordar, Bela havia ligado para ela e havia lhe falado disso naquela manhã, mas, que droga, se podia se recordar de algum detalhe.

Não entanto, ela não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa. Amanhã pela manhã iria ao médico para o exame, e com isso pairando sobre ela, sentia-se aturdida. Como ontem à noite, por exemplo. Poderia ter jurado que tinha ido a algum lugar com John e Bela, mas com exceção da tarde o restante era um total buraco negro. No trabalho aconteceu o mesmo. Hoje, no escritório de advocacia parecia inexperiente, cometendo erros simples e tendo o olhar perdido.

Quando saiu do Civic, reforçou-se mentalmente o melhor que pôde. Tinha uma dívida com o pobre homem, visto que precisava esforçar-se para estar alerta, mas, além disso, não sentia nenhuma pressão. O havia esclarecido com Bela, eram só amigos. O havia comprovado. Prazer em conhecê-lo; nos vemos mais tarde.

Qual teria sido sua atitude se não tivesse sido distraída com a loteria médica - roleta russa que pairada sobre sua cabeça. Além do fato de que poderia estar doente outra vez, estava muito longe de ter prática com encontros e não procurava voltar a tê-la. Quem necessitava de drama? Muitos caras solteiros perto dos trinta anos andavam procurando diversão ou já estavam casados, e ela era a antidiversão, do tipo sem-graça. Seria por natureza, ou por alguma experiência dura.

E ela não estava uma festa, tampouco. Seus poucos cabelos penteada para trás, estava esticada e presa com um elástico. O suéter de tecido irlandês de cor creme que usava era folgado e quente. Suas calças cor cáqui eram muito cômodas, seus sapatos baixos, marrons e ralados nos dedos dos pés. Provavelmente parecia a mãe que nunca seria.

Quando entrou andando no restaurante, dirigiu-se à encarregada e foi dirigida para um reservado no canto dos fundos. Quando deixou sua bolsa, sentiu o cheiro de pimentas verdes e cebolas e olhou para cima. Uma garçonete com uma bandeja de aço se movia rapidamente.

O restaurante estava cheio, uma grande cacofonia levantando-se por todo o lugar. Enquanto os garçons dançavam por todos os lados com bandejas de comida fumegante ou com pratos usados, as famílias e os casais e os grupos de amigos riam, falavam, discutiam. O amalucado caos a impressionou mais que normalmente, e sentada ali sozinha se sentiu completamente à parte, um estigma entre as pessoas.

Todos eles tinham futuros felizes. Ela tinha… mais uma consulta com sua médica.

Com uma maldição, devolveu suas emoções a seu lugar, diminuindo o catastrófico pânico, esquecendo a determinação de não pensar obsessivamente na Dra. Delia Croce esta noite.

Kagome pensou nos jardins e sorriu um pouco, então uma garçonete chegou até a mesa. A mulher colocou um copo de água de plástico, derrubando um pouco.

- Você está esperando alguém?

- Sim, estou.

- Quer beber algo?

- Isto está bem. Obrigado.

Quando a garçonete se foi, Kagome sorveu a água, com sabor de metal, e afastou o copo. Pelo canto do olho percebeu uma rajada de movimento na porta principal.

_Deus… Uau._

Um homem havia entrado no restaurante. Um muito, um muito… um muito excelente homem.

Uma formosa estrela de cinema. E monumental em um casaco preto de couro. Seus ombros eram tão largos como a soleira da porta pela qual ele havia passado suas pernas tão longas que era mais alto que qualquer um no local. E enquanto caminhava a grandes passadas através das pessoas da entrada, os outros homens olhavam para baixo ou para fora ou para seus relógios de pulso, como se soubessem que não podiam competir até que ele tivesse passado.

Kagome franziu o cenho, sentindo como se já o tivesse visto antes em algum lugar.

_Sim, era um artista de cinema_, disse-se a si mesmo. Talvez tivesse começado algum filme aqui na cidade.

O homem se aproximou da encarregada e passeou seu olhar pela mulher como se a submetesse a julgamento por seu tamanho. A ruiva piscava com incredulidade ficando estupefata, mas então claramente seus receptores de estrogênio fugiram do controle. Ela afastou o cabelo, como se quisesse se assegurar de que entendia as coisas, e depois inclinou para fora seu quadril como se tivesse se desencaixado.

_Não se preocupe_, Kagome pensou. _Ele te vê querida_.

Quando os dois se moveram através do restaurante, o homem examinou cada mesa, e Kagome se perguntou com quem comeria.

Ah. Dois reservados mais à frente havia uma loira sozinha. Seu suave suéter azul era muito justo, o casaco de angorá mostrava seus deslumbrantes atributos. E a mulher irradiava antecipação quando o viu caminhar direto pelo restaurante.

Bingo. Ken e Barbie.

Bom, não realmente Ken. Enquanto o cara caminhava, havia algo nele que não era WASP (anglo-saxão, branco e protestante) de aparência agradável apesar de seu assombroso aspecto geral. Algo… animal. Ele não se comportava como faziam as outras pessoas.

De fato, movia-se como um predador, ombros grossos se giravam com seu modo de andar, trocando de direção, esquadrinhando. Ela tinha a incômoda sensação de que se ele quisesse, poderia arrasar com todo mundo no lugar somente com suas mãos.

Requerendo toda sua força de vontade, Kagome forçou a si mesma a ficar olhando fixamente seu copo de água. Ela não queria ser como todos os outros tolos olhando-o estupidamente.

Oh, caramba, ela teve que olhar para cima outra vez.

Ele tinha passado da loira e estava de pé diante de uma morena do outro lados do corredor. A mulher lhe sorria amplamente. O que também lhe pareceu razoável.

- Oi. - Disse ele.

Pois bem, as coisas acontecem. A voz era espetacular, também. Uma profunda voz arrastada, ressonante.

- Olá, a você também.

O tom do homem se aguçou.

- Você não é Kagome.

Kagome se retesou. _Oh, não_.

- Serei quem você quer que eu seja.

- Estou procurando Kagome.

_Oh… Merda._

Kagome limpou sua garganta, desejando não estar ali se não em qualquer outro lugar.

- Eu sou… ah, eu sou Kagome.

O homem se virou. Quando os olhos de um âmbar dourado se fixaram nela, seu grande corpo ficou rígido.

Kagome olhou para baixo rapidamente, recolhendo a gota que transbordava de seu copo de água.

_Não sou o que estava esperando, não é mesmo_? - Pensou ela.

Enquanto o silêncio se prolongava, claramente ele procurava uma desculpa o suficientemente boa para sair correndo.

Meu Deus, como Bela tinha podido humilhá-la dessa maneira?

Inuyasha deixou de respirar e só observou a humana. Oh, era linda. Nada do que havia esperado, mas encantada, entretanto.

Sua pele era pálida e suave, como o fino papel de marfim. Os ossos de seu rosto eram igualmente delicados, seu queixo um arco cheio de graça percorria desde suas orelhas até seu queixo, suas bochechas altas tinham um rubor natural. Seu pescoço era longo e delgado, como suas mãos e provavelmente suas pernas. Seu cabelo negro estava recolhido para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Ela não usava maquiagem, ele não podia detectar nenhum perfume, e a única jóia que usava era um par de brincos de pérolas diminutos. Seu suéter esbranquiçado era grande e solto, e estava disposto a apostar que suas calças também eram folgadas.

Não havia absolutamente nada que o avisasse sobre seu desejo de ser cortejada. Ela não era como as mulheres com as quais ele saía. E ela prendia sua atenção como uma banda de marcha.

- Olá, Kagome. - Disse ele suavemente.

Ele esperava que ela olhasse para cima, porque ele não tinha podido ver seus olhos. E não podia esperar para ouvir sua voz outra vez. As duas palavras que lhe havia dito tinham sido tranqüilas e não eram suficientes.

Esticou sua mão, sentindo um comichão por tocá-la.

- Sou Hal(o inu vai fingir ser outra pessoa por isso o nome diferente).

Ela deixou a mão dele balançar entre eles quando tentou alcançar sua bolsa e começou a procurar a saída do reservado.

Ele se plantou em seu caminho.

- Aonde você vai?

- Olhe tudo bem. Não direi a Bela. Vamos só fingir que jantamos.

Inuyasha fechou seus olhos e excluindo o ruído de fundo de modo que pôde absorver o som de sua voz. Seu corpo revolto e calmo retesou-se um pouco.

E em seguida ele se deu conta do que ela havia dito.

- Por que vamos mentir? Vamos jantar juntos.

Seus lábios se apertaram, mas ao menos agora ela deixou de fugir.

Quando ele teve certeza de que ela não ia escapar, ele se sentou e tratou de colocar suas pernas sob a mesa. Quando ela o olhou, colocou os joelhos a seu redor.

Querido Deus. Seus olhos não combinavam com o jeito terno de sua voz. Pertenciam a um guerreiro.

De um castanho metalizado, rodeados por pestanas da cor de seu cabelo, eram graves, sérios, recordavam os homens que haviam lutado e tinham sobrevivido à batalha. Eram assombrosamente formosos em sua força.

Sua voz tremia.

- Sou 50 (gíria policial) e agora vou jantar com você.

Os olhos flamejaram e depois se estreitaram.

- Sempre trabalhaste para a caridade?

-Desculpe?

Uma garçonete chegou e lentamente baixou um copo de água diante dele. Ele podia cheirar a resposta luxuriosa da mulher em seu rosto e seu corpo e isso o incomodava.

- Olá, eu sou Amber. - Disse ela. - O que posso lhe trazer para beber?

- A água está bem. Kagome quer alguma outra coisa?

- Não, obrigado.

A garçonete deu um passo aproximando-se mais a ele.

-Posso lhes dizer nossas especialidades?

- Certo.

Como a lista seguiu sem parar, Inuyasha não afastou o olhar de Kagome. Ela ocultava os olhos, que inferno.

A garçonete pigarreou. Algumas vezes.

- Tem certeza de que não quer uma cerveja? Ou talvez algo um pouco mais forte? Que tal um gole....?

- Estamos bem, e pode voltar mais tarde para fazermos o pedido. Obrigado.

Amber entendeu a indireta.

Quando ficaram sós, Kagome disse.

- Realmente, me permita só acabar....

- Dei-te algum indício de que não quero jantar com você?

Ela colocou uma mão sobre o cardápio que havia diante dela, traçando a imagem de um prato de costelas. Abruptamente ela se afastou o objeto com força.

-Você continua me olhando fixamente.

- Os homens o fazem.... _Quando encontram uma mulher que querem_, acrescentou para si mesmo.

-Claro, pois bem, comigo não fazem isso. Posso imaginar seriamente quão desconcertado você está, mas não necessito que concentre sua atenção nos detalhes. Sabe o que significa? E realmente não tenho interesse em resistir uma hora pelo bem do time.

Deus, essa voz. Ela estava fazendo isso com ele novamente, sua pele queimava com calafrios e em seguida se acalmava, afrouxando-se. Respirou profundamente, tentando pegar uma parte de seu perfume natural, cítrico.

Quando o silêncio se introduziu entre eles, ele empurrou o cardápio de volta para ela.

- Decide o que você vai pedir, a menos que queira somente se sentar aí enquanto eu como.

- Posso partir a qualquer momento, se quiser.

- É verdade. Mas você não quer.

- Oh! E por que isso? - Seus olhos brilhavam intermitentemente, e seu corpo se iluminou como um estádio de futebol.

- Não vai fazer isso porque você gosta muito de Bela para fazê-la passar pela vergonha de você me abandonar. E ao contrário de você, eu direi a ela que você fugiu de mim.

Kagome franziu o cenho.

- Chantagem?

- Persuasão.

Ela lentamente abriu o cardápio e o percorreu com o olhar.

- Ainda está me olhando.

- Eu sei.

- Você poderia olhar para alguma outra parte? Para o cardápio, para aquela morena do outro lado do corredor. Há alguns reservados com duas loiras mais atrás, acaso você não tenha se dado conta.

- Alguma vez você usa perfume?

Seus olhos se elevaram até os dele.

- Não, não uso.

- Posso? - Ele inclinou a cabeça para suas mãos.

- Desculpe?

Não poderia dizer que queria cheirar sua pele mais de perto.

- Considerando que vamos jantar e tudo mais, seria mais civilizado nos saudar com as mãos, não é mesmo? Mesmo que você tenha retirado minha chance quando tentei ser educado, estou disposto a te dar outra oportunidade.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele a alcançou através da mesa e tomou sua mão entre as suas. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, atraiu seu braço para frente, inclinou-se, e pressionou seus lábios sobre seus nódulos. Ele aspirou profundamente.

A resposta de seu corpo à seu perfume foi imediata. Sua ereção atingiu a braguilha de seus couros, esticando, empurrando. Mudou de posição para conseguir mais espaço em suas calças.

Meu Deus, ele não poderia esperar para tê-la em casa a sós.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Kagome deixou de respirar quando Hal lhe soltou a mão. Talvez estivesse sonhando. Sim, tinha que ser isso. Ele era magnífico. Muito sexy. E se concentrava demais nela para ser real.

A garçonete voltou, aproximando-se tanto de Hal que na realidade poderia estar em seu colo. E como não podia ser, a mulher havia retocado o batom. Aquela boca parecia que havia trocado azeite com algo chamado Fresh Pink. Ou Curious Coral. Ou algo igualmente ridículo.

Kagome moveu a cabeça, surpreendida de ter sido tão maliciosa.

- O que vai ser? - A garçonete perguntou para Hal.

Ele a olhou através da mesa e levantou uma sobrancelha. Kagome sacudiu sua cabeça e começou a folhear o cardápio.

- Bem, vejamos o que temos aqui. - Disse ele, abrindo o seu. - Vou querer o Frango Alfredo. A carne NY, mal passada. E um hambúrguer com queijo, também mal passado. Duplo de batatas fritas. E alguns nachos. Sim, quero nachos com tudo isso. Duplo disso também. Pode ser?

Kagome só podia olhá-lo fixamente quando ele fechou o cardápio e esperou.

A garçonete o olhou com um pouco desajeitada.

- É tudo o que quer para você e sua irmã?

Como se a obrigação familiar fosse a única razão que um homem como ele estivesse com uma mulher como ela. Oh, homem…..

- Não, isto é para mim. E ela é meu encontro, não minha irmã. Kagome?

- Eu…vou querer somente uma salada César, quando sua …- alimentação - sua comida chegar.

A garçonete pegou os menus e se foi.

- Então, Kagome, me diga algo sobre você.

- Por que não o fazemos sobre você?

- Por que então não poderei te ouvir falar.

Mary ficou rígida, algo borbulhava sob a superfície de sua consciência.

_Fale. Quero ouvir seu voz_.

_Diga algo. Uma e outra vez. Faça-o._

Poderia jurar que este homem havia lhe dito essas coisas, mas ela não o havia visto antes. Deus sabia, teria se lembrado dele.

- O que faz para ganhar a vida? - Ele a incentivou.

- Eu….sou ajudante executiva.

- Onde?

- Em um escritório de advogados aqui na cidade.

- Mas faz algo mais, não é verdade?

Ela se perguntou quanto Bela havia lhe dito. Deus, esperava que a mulher não tivesse explicado a ele sobre sua doença. Talvez fosse por isso que ele havia ficado.

- Kagome?

- Costumado trabalhar com crianças.

- Professora?

- Terapeuta.

- Cabeça ou corpo?

- Ambos. Era especialista na reabilitação de crianças autistas.

- O que te fez fazê-lo?

- Temos que fazer isto?

- O que?

- Tudo isso sobre vamos - fingir - que – quero - te conhecer.

Ele franziu o cenho, inclinando-se para trás quando a garçonete colocou o enorme prato de nachos sobre a mesa.

A mulher se inclinou sobre seu ouvido.

- Shhh, não o diga a ninguém. Roubei estes de outro pedido. Eles podem esperar e você parece muito faminto.

Hal inclinou a cabeça, sorriu, mas parecia desinteressado.

Tinha que lhe conceder o crédito de ser cortês, pensou Kagome. Agora que ele estava sentado em frente dela na mesa, não parecia notar nenhuma outra mulher absolutamente.

Ele ofereceu o prato. Quando ela negou com a cabeça, colocou um nacho na boca.

- Não me surpreende que te incomode o bate-papo. - Disse ele.

- Por quê?

- Você já sofreu muito.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- O que exatamente Bela te falou sobre mim?

- Não muito.

- Então como sabe o que passei por algo?

- Está em seus olhos.

Oh, infernos. Também era inteligente. Falando de pacote completo.

- Mas lamento quebrar isso - Disse ele, rapidamente limpando as mãos dos nachos. - Não me importo se por acaso você se incomodou. Quero saber o que foi que te interessou nessa linha de trabalho e você vai me dizer isso.

- Você é arrogante.

- Surpresa, surpresa. - Riu ele fortemente. - E você está evitando minha pergunta. O que te fez trabalhar isso?

A resposta era a luta de sua mãe contra a distrofia muscular. Depois de ver o que sua mãe havia passado, ajudar outras pessoas com suas limitações tinha sido uma chamada. Talvez fosse um caminho para pagar a culpa por estar tão saudável quando sua mãe havia estado tão comprometida.

E depois Kagome tinha sido atingida com alguns outros compromissos sérios nela mesma.

Engraçado, a primeira coisa que pensou quando foi diagnosticada foi que não era justo. Tinha visto sua mãe enfrentar à enfermidade, tinha sofrido a seu lado. Então por que o universo queria que ela conhecesse diretamente o tipo de dor que havia testemunhado? Logo após havia compreendido que não havia nenhuma cota de sofrimento das pessoas, nenhum valor quantificado que uma vez alcançado o topo, milagrosamente te tirava do fundo do poço.

- Nunca quis fazer nada mais. - Ela se esquivou.

- Então por que se afastou?

- Minha vida mudou.

Graças a Deus, ele não prosseguiu com o assunto.

- Você gosta de trabalhar com crianças deficientes?

- Eles não são….eles não são deficientes.

- Sinto muito. - Disse ele claramente sentindo isso.

A sinceridade em sua voz fez que abrisse a tampa de sua reserva de uma maneira que os elogios ou as risadas nunca fariam.

- Eles só são diferentes. Experimentam o mundo de uma maneira diferente. Normal é só o que é comum, essa não é a única maneira de ser ou viver. - Ela parou, notando que ele tinha fechado os olhos.

- Estou te aborrecendo?

Ele levantou suas pálpebras devagar.

- Amo ouvir você falar.

Kagome ofegou. Seus olhos eram da cor do sol, acesos e iridescentes.

_Tinham que ser lentes de contato_, pensou ela. Os olhos das pessoas não tinham essa cor.

- A diferença não te incomoda, não é mesmo? - Murmurou ele.

- Não.

- Isso é bom.

Por alguma razão, ela se encontrou sorrindo para ele.

- Eu tinha razão. - Sussurrou ele.

- Sobre o que?

- Você é encantadora quando sorri.

Kagome afastou o olhar.

- O que acontece?

- Por favor não fique encantador. Preferiria continuar com o bate-papo.

- Sou honesto, não encantador. Pergunte a meus irmãos. Constantemente meto os pés pelas mãos.

Havia mais como ele? Rapaz, devia ser um inferno o cartão de Natal da família.

- Quantos irmãos você tem?

- Cinco. Agora. Perdemos um. - Ele bebeu água, como se quisesse que ela não visse seus olhos.

- Sinto muito. - Disse ela baixinho.

- Obrigado. Ainda é recente. E sinto a falta dele como o inferno.

A garçonete chegou com uma pesada bandeja. Quando os pratos estiveram alinhados diante dele e a salada de Kagome estava sobre a mesa, a mulher esperou até que Hal a agradecesse de forma significativa.

Ele começou pelo Alfredo. Afundou seu garfo na mistura de fettuccine, retorcendo-o até que fez um nó de massa e a levou até sua boca. Mastigou pensativo e colocou um pouco de sal. Provou o filé depois. Colocou-lhe um pouco de pimenta. Depois recolheu o hambúrguer com queijo. Estava na metade do caminho para sua boca quando franziu o cenho e abaixou-o novamente. Ele usou seu garfo e faca para tomar um bocado.

Ele comeu como um cavalheiro. Com ar quase fino.

Bruscamente, ele a olhou.

- O que foi?

- Sinto muito, eu, ah…. - Ela picou de sua salada. E em seguida voltou a olhá-lo comer.

- Se seguir me olhando tão fixamente, vou me ruborizar. - Ele falou arrastando as palavras.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu não. Eu gosto de seus olhos sobre mim.

Pelo corpo de Kagome fluía a vida. E respondeu com uma graça total lançando uma casquinha de pão sobre o colo.

- O que está olhando? - Perguntou ele.

Ela utilizou seu guardanapo para evitar as manchas sobre suas calças.

- Suas maneiras na mesa. São muito boas.

- A comida deve ser saboreada.

Ela se perguntava como ele gozava tão lentamente. Concentrado. Deus, ela só podia imaginar o tipo de vida amorosa que ele tinha. Seria assombroso na cama. Esse corpo grande, de pele dourada, os delgados estreitos e longos dedos…

A garganta de Kagome secou e ela pegou seu copo.

- Mas você sempre…….come tanto?

- Na realidade, tenho trancado no estômago. Estou comendo pouco. - Colocou um pouco mais de sal sobre o fettuccine.

- Então estava acostumada a trabalhar com crianças autistas, mas agora está em um escritório de advogados. Que mais faz com seu tempo? Lazer? Interesses?

- Eu gosto de cozinhar.

- De verdade? Eu gosto de comer.

Ela franziu o cenho, tentando não imaginá-lo sentando-se em sua mesa.

- Você ficou irritada outra vez.

Ela agitou sua mão.

- Não estou.

- Sim, está. Você não gosta da idéia de cozinhar para mim, não é?

Sua honestidade sem travas a fez pensar que podia lhe dizer nada e ele lhe responderia com exatamente o que pensava e sentia. Bom ou ruim.

- Hal, tem algum tipo de filtro entre sua cabeça e sua boca?

- Na realidade não. - Terminou o Alfredo e retirou o prato. O filé foi depois.

- E sobre seus pais?

Ela suspirou.

- Minha mãe morreu há aproximadamente quatro anos. Meu pai foi assassinado quando tinha dois anos, estava no lugar errado no momento errado.

Ele fez uma passada.

- Isto é duro. Perdeu os dois.

- Sim, assim foi.

- Eu também perdi ambos. Mas ao menos foi de velhice. Tem irmãs? Irmãos?

- Não. Éramos somente minha mãe e eu. E agora somente eu.

Houve um longo silêncio.

- Então como conheceu John?

- John…Oh, John Matthew? Bela te falou sobre ele?

- Algo do tipo.

- Não o conheço muito bem. Ele entrou em minha vida recentemente. Acredito que é uma criança especial, amável e acredito que as coisas não foram fáceis para ele.

- Conhece os pais dele?

- Ele me disse que não tem nenhum.

- Sabe onde ele vive?

- Conheço a área da cidade. Não é muito boa.

- Você quer salvá-lo, Kagome?

Que pergunta mais estranha, pensou ela.

- Não acredito que necessite que o salvem, mas eu gostaria de ser sua amiga. Sinceramente, mal o conheço. Ele só apareceu uma noite em minha casa.

Hal assentiu, como se ela tivesse lhe dado a resposta que ele queria.

- Quando conheceu Bela? - perguntou ela.

- Você gostou de sua salada?

Ela olhou seu prato.

- Não estou com fome.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim.

Assim que terminou seu hambúrguer e a comida frita, ele passou sobre o cardápio para pegar o sal e a pimenta.

- Você gostaria de uma sobremesa? - Perguntou ele.

- Não esta noite.

- Deveria comer mais.

- Almocei muito.

- Não, não o fez.

Kagome cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

- Como você sabe?

- Posso sentir sua fome.

Ela deixou de respirar. Deus, aqueles olhos brilhavam outra vez. Tão claro, uma cor infinita, como o sol.

- Como sabe que estou…faminta? - Disse, sentindo como se o mundo lhe escapasse.

Sua voz caiu até que foi quase um ronronar.

- Tenho razão, não é mesmo? Então por que te importa isto agora?

Felizmente, a garçonete voltou para recolher os pratos e quebrou o momento. Quando Hal pediu uma maçã _crisp_, uma espécie de brownie e uma xícara de café, Kagome sentiu como se retornasse ao planeta.

- Qual é sua profissão? - Perguntou ela.

- Isto e aquilo.

- Ator? Modelo?

Ele riu.

- Não. Posso ser decorativo, mas prefiro ser útil.

- E como você é útil?

- Acredito que poderia dizer que sou um soldado.

- Está no exército?

- Algo assim.

Bem, isso explicaria o ar mortal. A confiança física. Sua acuidade visual.

- De que ramo? - Marinha, pensou ela. Ou talvez um SEAL. Ele era força.

A face de Hal se apertou.

- Só outro soldado.

De algum lugar, uma nuvem de perfume invadiu o nariz de Kagome. Era a garçonete que estava limpando a mesa.

- Está tudo bem? - Enquanto olhava para Hal, virtualmente podia ouvir o crepitar da mulher.

- Bem, obrigado. - Disse ele.

- Bom. - Ela escorregou algo sobre a mesa. Um guardanapo. Com um número e um nome.

Quando a mulher o olhou e passeou o olhar, Kagome olhou para baixo, para suas mãos. Pelo canto do olho, observou seu moedeiro.

Tempo de partir, pensou ela. Por alguma razão não queria olhar Hal colocar aquele guardanapo em seu bolso. Embora ele tivesse o direito de fazê-lo.

- Bem, isto foi….interessante. - Disse ela. Recolheu sua bolsa e arrastou os pés para sair do reservado.

- Por que você vai? - Seu cenho franzido o fez parecer um verdadeiro militar e afastando-o do atrativo material masculino.

A ansiedade titilou em seu peito.

- Estou cansada. Mas, obrigado, Hal. Isto foi….Bem, obrigado.

Quando tentou passar por seu lado, ele pegou sua mão, acariciando o interior de seu punho com o polegar.

- Fique enquanto como a sobremesa.

Ela olhou seu rosto perfeito e seus amplos ombros. A morena do outro lado do corredor ficou de pé e o olhou, levava um cartão de visita na mão.

Kagome, inclinou-se para ele.

- Tenho certeza de que encontrará muitas outras te esperando para te fazer companhia. De fato, há alguém encabeçando o caminho agora mesmo. Diria-te boa sorte com ela, mas parece muito seguro.

Kagome saiu disparada para a saída. O ar frio e o silêncio relativo foram um alívio depois do aperto das pessoas, mas quando se aproximou de seu carro, sentiu misteriosamente que não estava só. Deu uma olhada sobre seu ombro.

Hal estava atrás dela, mesmo que o tivesse deixado no restaurante. Ela se virou, o coração atingia suas costelas.

- Jesus! O que está fazendo?

- Caminho contigo até seu carro.

- Eu..ah. Não se incomode.

- Muito tarde. Este Civic é teu, não é mesmo?

- Como o tem feito….

- As luzes brilharam intermitentemente quando o abriu.

Ela se afastou dele, mas quando retrocedeu, Hal avançou. Quando se chocou contra seu carro, levantou suas mãos.

- Para.

- Não fique assustada.

- Então não me aperte.

Ela se deu a volta afastando-se dele e foi até a maçaneta da porta. Sua mão saiu disparada, segurando a junta entre a janela e o teto.

Sim, ela ia ficar atrás do volante. Quando ele a deixasse.

- Kagome? - Sua voz profunda apareceu ao lado de sua cabeça e ela saltou.

Ela sentiu sua crua sedução e imaginou seu corpo como uma jaula fechada a seu redor. Com um movimento traiçoeiro, seu medo mudou para algo licencioso e de necessidade.

- Me deixe partir. - Sussurrou ela.

- Ainda não.

Ela o ouviu suspirar, como se a cheirasse e logo seus ouvidos se encheram com o som rítmico de bombeamento, como se ronronasse. Ela afrouxou o corpo, acalorado, aberto entre suas pernas como se estivesse preparada para aceitá-lo em seu interior.

Bom Deus, ela tinha que se afastar dele.

Ela agarrou o antebraço e o empurrou. Mas não conseguiu ir a nenhuma parte.

- Kagome?

- O que? - Ela estalou, ressentida por que estava conectada quando deveria ter ficado petrificada. Por Deus, ele era um estranho, um estranho grande, insistente e ela era uma mulher só sem ninguém que a reclamasse se não voltasse para casa.

- Obrigado por não me abandonar.

- Por nada. Agora se me permite?

- Assim que me deixe que lhe de um beijo de boa noite.

Kagome teve que abrir a boca para conseguir suficiente ar para seus pulmões.

- Por quê? - perguntou com voz rouca. - Por que quer fazê-lo?

Suas mãos se pousaram sobre seus ombros e a viraram. Ele estava inclinado sobre ela, obstruindo o brilho do restaurante, as luzes no estacionamento, as estrelas por cima.

- Só me deixe te beijar, Kagome. - Suas mãos se deslizaram por sua garganta e sobre os lados de seu rosto. - Só uma vez. Certo?

- Não, isto não está bem. - Sussurrou ela quando inclinou sua cabeça para trás.

Seus lábios desceram e sua boca tremeu. Fazia muito tempo que a haviam beijado. E nunca um homem como ele.

O contato foi suave, aprazível. Inesperado, dado o tamanho dele.

E como uma rajada de calor lambeu sobre seus seios e entre suas pernas, ela escutou um assobio.

Ele tropeçou para trás e a olhou de uma forma estranha. Com movimentos desiguais, seus pesados braços cruzados no peito, como se a protegesse.

- Hal?

Ele não disse nada, só esteve ali, olhando-a fixamente. Se não o conhecesse melhor, pensaria que o haviam sacudido.

- Hal, você está bem?

Ele negou com a cabeça uma vez.

Então se afastou, desaparecendo na escuridão mais à frente do estacionamento.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Inuyasha se materializou no pátio entre o Pit e a mansão.

Não podia explicar exatamente a sensação que tinha sob a pele, mas era uma espécie de zumbido de baixo nível em seus músculos e ossos, como a vibração de um garfo que se modela. Ele tinha certeza que nunca havia sentido este zumbido antes. E isto tinha começado no momento em que sua boca havia tocado a de Kagome.

Desde que cada coisa nova e diferente em seu corpo era má, ele imediatamente se distanciou dela, e não estar perto da mulher parecia ajudar. O problema era que agora que o sentimento se apagava, a necessidade de liberação de seu corpo lhe puxava. Não era justo! Depois que a besta saísse geralmente ele conseguia ao menos alguns dias livres.

Olhou seu relógio.

Mas que inferno, queria sair para caçar alguns _lessers, _encaixar um ou dois, mas desde que Kouga havia assumido o comando da Irmandade, novas regras haviam sido apresentadas.

Depois da mudança, Inuyasha, como se supunha, refrescava seus motores durante alguns dias até que estava de retorno a todo vapor. Com a morte de Suikotsu no verão passado, os irmãos se reduziram a seis, e logo Sesshoumaru havia subido ao trono, então haviam restado somente cinco. A raça não podia permitir-se perder outro guerreiro.

O forçado descanso e o relaxamento tinham sentido, mas ele odiava que lhe dissessem o que tinha que fazer. E ele não podia suportar não estar lá fora no campo, especialmente quando precisava tirar proveito de alguns.

Pegando um molho de chaves de seu casaco, aproximou-se de seu GTO superalimentado. O carro despertou com um rugido e um minuto e meio mais tarde estava em campo aberto. Não sabia que direção havia tomado. Não se preocupava.

_Kagome__. Aquele beijo._

Deus, sua boca tinha sido incrivelmente doce quando tremeu sob a sua, tão doce que tinha querido separar seus lábios com a língua e colocá-la dentro. Deslizando-a e retraindo-a e voltar outra vez a degustá-la. E depois fazer o mesmo com seu corpo, entre suas pernas.

Exceto que tinha tido que parar. O que fora aquele zumbido, foi como um aviso, o que era perigoso. A maldita reação não tinha sentido, pensou. Kagome o acalmava, trazia-lhe tranqüilidade. Certo, ele a queria, e isso lhe enviava um aviso, mas não deveria ser suficiente para colocá-lo em perigo.

Ah, infernos. Talvez tivesse interpretado mal a resposta. Talvez aquela corrente tivesse sido a atração sexual de um tipo mais profundo à que ele estava acostumado a ter..., o que era nada mais que o impulso de gozar para que a probabilidade de que a maldição de seu corpo aparecesse fosse menor.

Pensou nas mulheres que havia tido. Havia um número incontável delas, todos os corpos anônimos nos quais havia gozado, nenhuma outra fonte de prazer verdadeiro para ele. As havia tocado e beijado só porque a menos que se satisfizessem também, sentia-se como se as tivesse usado.

Merda, sentia-se como um usuário em qualquer caso. Era um usuário.

Embora tivesse sido golpeado pelo zumbido ao beijar Kagome, ele ainda a teria deixado abandonada naquele estacionamento. Com sua voz encantadora, seus olhos de guerreiro e sua boca trêmula, Kagome não podia ser somente outra trepada. Tomá-la, mesmo que estivesse disposta, parecia a violação de algo puro. Algo melhor do que ele era.

Seu telefone celular soou e o pegou de seu bolso. Quando verificou o identificador de chamadas, amaldiçoou, mas atendeu de qualquer maneira.

- Oi, Kouga! Ia ligar para você.

- Só vi seu carro ali fora. Encontraste a mulher humana?

- Já o tenho feito.

- Isto foi rápido. Ela deve ter te tratado bem.

Inuyasha apertou os dentes. Por uma vez não tinha nenhuma resposta rápida.

- Falei com ela sobre o rapaz. Não temos nenhum problema. Ela gosta dele, sente-se mal por ele, mas se ele desaparecesse, ela não causaria nenhum problema. O conheceu recentemente.

- Bom trabalho, Hollywood. Para onde você está se dirigindo agora?

- Só dirijo.

O tom de voz de Kouga se abrandou.

-Você odeia não poder lutar, não é verdade?

- E você não se sentiria assim?

- Certamente, mas não se preocupe, amanhã de noite virá logo e você poderá voltar para a ação. Enquanto isso, poderia trabalhar um pouco seus casos no One Eye. - Kouga riu em silêncio. - A propósito, inteirei-me sobre o que fez à duas irmãs algumas noites, uma depois da outra. Homem, é assombroso, sabe?

- Sim, Kouga. Posso te pedir um favor?

- Qualquer coisa, meu Irmão.

- Poderia não...me falar sobre as mulheres? - Inuyasha suspirou. - A verdade é que odeio, de verdade, o que faço.

Ele pensou em parar ali, mas de repente as palavras saíam e não podia calar-se.

- Odeio o anonimato disso, odeio a forma em que o peito dói depois. Odeio os aromas sobre meu corpo e em meu cabelo quando chego em casa. Mas sobre tudo, odeio o fato de que vou ter que voltar a fazê-lo outra vez por que se não o fizer, poderia chegar a fazer mal a algum de vocês ou a algum inocente. - Ele exalou o ar pela boca. - E aquelas duas irmãs lhe impressionam tanto? Olhe, esse é o caso. Só recolho às que não se importam nem um pouco com os quem estão, por que o contrário não é justo. Essas duas garotas do bar comprovaram meu relógio, meu cilindro e calcularam que era um maldito troféu. Transar foi algo tão íntimo como o é um acidente de trânsito E esta noite? Você chegará na casa com Ayame. Eu irei para casa sozinho. Assim como ontem. Assim como eu fiz antes de ontem. Sair com vadias não é diversão para mim e isto está me matando durante anos, por isso por favor o deixa descansar, ok?

Houve um longo silêncio.

- Jesus...eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia. Não tinha nem idéia...

- Sim, ah... - Ele realmente tinha que parar essa conversa.

- Olhe, tenho que ir. Tenho que…ir. Mais tarde.

- Não, espere, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha desligou seu telefone e o jogou ao longo da estrada. Quando olhou ao seu redor, compreendeu que estava mo meio de nenhuma parte, com nada mais que o bosque como companhia. Deixou sua cabeça sobre o volante.

As imagens de Kagome voltaram. E compreendeu que havia se esquecido de se apagar da memória dela.

Descuidado? Sim, bem. Não a tinha limpado por que no fundo queria vê-la outra vez. E queria que se lembrasse dele.

Oh, homem...Isto não era bom. Tudo a seu redor.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Kagome desabou na cama e empurrou os lençóis e mantas com os pés. Meio adormecida, estendeu suas pernas tentando se esfriar.

Maldição, tinha o termostato muito alto…

Uma horrível suspeita a trouxe bruscamente à consciência, sua mente voltando para a atenção em uma onda de temor.

Febre baixa. Ela tinha febre baixa.

Oh, infernos...Ela conhecia a sensação muito bem, o rubor, o calor seco, as dores generalizadas. E o relógio marcava 4:18 da madrugada. Horário no qual, quando havia estado doente, era o momento em que a sua temperatura gostava de subir.

Erguendo-se, abriu a janela que havia atrás de sua cama. O ar frio aceitou o convite e se precipitou para dentro, refrescando-a, acalmando-a. A febre baixou pouco depois, um brilho de suor anunciou sua retirava.

Talvez só fosse um resfriado. As pessoas com seu histórico médico tinham enfermidades comuns como o resto do mundo. De verdade.

Exceto que, de qualquer maneira, _rhinovirus_ ou recaída, não ia voltar a dormir. Colocou um robe sobre sua camiseta e seus boxers e desceu. Caminhou para a cozinha, acendeu cada interruptor por onde passava até que todas os cantos escuros na casa ficaram iluminados.

Destino: sua cafeteira. Não havia nenhuma dúvida, responder algum e-mail do escritório e preparar-se para o longo fim de semana pelo Dia Hispânico (12 de outubro), era melhor que estar na cama e contar o tempo antes de ir a seu encontro com a doutora.

Que a propósito era em cinco horas e meia.

Deus, odiava a espera.

Encheu a máquina Krups de água e foi à despensa para procurar o café. Estava quase vazio, então tirou o que tinha de reserva e o abridor de latas manual e...

Ela não estava só.

Kagome se inclinou para frente, olhou pela janela que havia sobre a pia. Sem luzes externas não podia ver nada, então se virou e acendeu o interruptor que havia ao lado da porta.

Por Deus!

Uma grande forma negra estava no outro lado da janela.

Kagome se voltou para o telefone, mas parou quando viu o brilho de um cabelo prateado.

Hal levantou sua mão a modo de saudação.

- Oi! - sua voz ficou amortecida pelo vidro.

Kagome se protegeu colocando seus braços ao redor de seu estômago

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Seus amplos ombros de encolheram.

- Queria te ver.

- Por quê? E por que agora?

Ele encolheu-se outra vez.

- Pareceu-me uma boa idéia.

- Está transtornado?

- Sim.

Ela quase riu. E depois recordou que não tinha vizinhos por perto e ele era virtualmente do tamanho de sua casa.

- Como me encontraste? - Talvez Bela tivesse lhe dito onde ela vivia.

- Posso entrar? Ou talvez você possa sair, se assim se sentir mais cômoda?

- Hal, são quatro e trinta da manhã.

- Eu sei. Mas você está acordada e eu também.

Deus, ele era muito grande em todo esse couro negro e com seu rosto quase todo na sombra era mais ameaçador que belo. E ela pensava em abrir a porta? Claramente ele também estava transtornada.

- Olhe, Hal, não acredito que seja uma boa idéia.

Ele a olhou através do vidro.

- Então talvez possamos falar tal e como estamos?

Kagome o olhou, ficando sem fala. O cara estava disposto a perder tempo, observando de fora de sua casa como um criminoso, só para que pudessem falar?

- Hal, não se ofenda, mas lá fora há centenas de milhares de mulheres nesta área que não só lhe deixariam entrar em suas casas, mas sim lhe levariam para suas camas. Por que você não vai procurar alguma e me deixa só?

- Elas não são você.

A escuridão que lhe caía sobre o rosto fez que fosse impossível ler seus olhos. Mas seu tom de voz, era malditamente sincero.

Na longa pausa que se seguiu, ela tentou se convencer para não deixá-lo entrar.

- Kagome, se quisesse te fazer mal, poderia fazê-lo em um instante. Poderia fechar cada porta e cada janela e eu ainda poderia entrar aí dentro. O que quero é...falar contigo um pouco mais.

Ela olhou seus largos ombros. Tinha um bom ponto de vista sobre a invasão de moradia. E tinha o pressentimento de que se ela mantivesse a porta fechada entre ambos, ele pegaria uma de suas cadeiras de jardim e se sentaria no terraço.

Destravou a porta corrediça, abriu-a e se afastou.

- Só me explique algo.

Ele riu forte quando entrou.

- Dispara.

- Por que não está com uma mulher que te queira? Hal estremeceu. – Penso que, aquelas mulheres esta noite no restaurante, estavam loucas por você. Por que não tem um sexo-louco-e-quente e diversão com uma delas?

- Prefiro falar contigo aqui que estar dentro de alguma daquelas mulheres.

Ela retrocedeu um pouco ante sua ingenuidade e logo compreendeu que ele não estava sendo ordinário, só honestamente sem rodeios.

Bem, ao menos tinha razão em uma coisa: quando havia partido depois daquele suave beijo, ela tinha presumido que era por que não havia sentido nenhum calor. Claramente ela sentiu que havia chegado ao ponto. Ele não estava aqui para ter sexo e se disse que era bom que não sentisse luxúria por ela. Quase acreditou nisso, também.

- Estava a ponto de fazer um café, você vai querer?

Ele assentiu e começou a vagar pela sala de estar, observando suas coisas. O contraste de seus móveis brancos e paredes cor creme com sua roupa preta e pesada constituição era sinistro, mas então contemplou seu rosto. Tinha um tolo sorriso zombador, como se fosse feliz somente pelo fato de estar dentro da casa. O cara era como um bichinho que estava preso no pátio e que finalmente haviam lhe permitido entrar na casa.

- Quer tirar o casaco? - Perguntou ela.

Deslizou o couro de seus ombros e o colocou sobre o sofá. A coisa aterrissou com um golpe, esmagando as almofadas.

_O que ele levava nos bolsos_? Ela se perguntou.

Mas então olhou seu corpo e se esqueceu de seu estúpido casaco. Usava uma camiseta preta que mostrava um poderoso jogo de braços. Seu peito era amplo e bem definido, seu estômago bastante apertado, e pelo que pôde ver seus músculos abdominais marcados inclusive através da camiseta. Suas pernas eram longas, suas coxas grossas…

- Você gosta do que vê? - Perguntou-lhe ele em voz baixa, tranqüila.

Sim, claro. Ela não ia lhe responder isso.

Ela se dirigiu para a cozinha.

- Como de forte quer o café?

Recolhendo o abridor de latas, abriu a tampa do Hills Bros e começou a fazê-la girar como se não houvesse amanhã. A tampa caiu para dentro e ela conseguiu tirá-la.

- Te fiz uma pergunta. - Disse ele, diretamente ao lado de seu ouvido.

Ela pulou e se cortou o polegar com o metal aberto. Com um gemido, subiu a mão e olhou o corte. Era profundo, e sangrava.

Hal amaldiçoou.

- Não queria te assustar.

- Sobreviverei.

Ela abriu a torneira, mas antes que pudesse colocar a mão debaixo da água ele lhe pegou o pulso.

- Me permita vê-lo. - Sem lhe dar a opção de protestar contra, ele se inclinou sobre seu dedo.

- Isto é mau.

Ele colocou o polegar em sua boca e o chupou com cuidado.

Kagome ofegou. Quente, molhado, o atrito das sensações a paralisaram. E depois sentiu o contato de sua língua. Quando a liberou, ela só pôde olhá-lo.

- Oh... Kagome. - Disse ele tristemente.

Ela se sobressaltou perguntando-se sobre sua mudança de humor.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso.

- Por quê?

_Por que ela se sentia bem. _

- Como sabe que não tenho o HIV ou algo parecido?

Levantou seus ombros.

- Não me importaria se você o tivesse.

Ela empalideceu, pensou que ele era soro positivo e ela acabava de lhe deixar colocar uma ferida aberta em sua boca.

- E não, Kagome, não tenho a enfermidade.

- Então por que não o…

- Só queria melhorá-lo. Veja? Não está sangrando mais.

Ela olhou seu polegar. O corte estava fechado. Parcialmente curado. _Como demônios..._

- Agora vais me responder? - Disse Hal, como se deliberadamente cortasse as perguntas que ela estava a ponto de lhe fazer.

Quando o olhou, notou que seus olhos faziam aquela coisa brilhante, o âmbar cobrava um brilho fora deste mundo, um brilho hipnótico.

- Qual era a questão?

- Gosta do meu corpo?

Ela apertou os lábios. _Homem, se estava esperando ouvir mulheres dizendo que era lindo, iria para casa decepcionado._

- E o que você faria se eu não gostasse? - Disparou-lhe ela.

- Eu me cobriria.

- Sim, claro.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, como se o que tivesse pensado fosse incorreto. Então se dirigiu à sala de estar onde estava seu casaco.

_Por Deus! Ele falava à sério_.

- Hal, volta. Não tem que...eu, ah, eu gosto de seu excelente corpo.

Ele ria quando retornou.

- Me alegro. Quero te agradar.

_Excelente dândi_, pensou ela. _Então tira a camisa, abaixe as calças de couro e te jogue sobre meus ladrilhos. Alternaremo-nos para estar por baixo._

Amaldiçoando, ela se voltou para fazer o café. Enquanto colocava as colheradas para moer na máquina, pôde sentir que Hal estava observando-a. Ouvia-o tomar profundas inspirações, como se a cheirasse. E ele ia...se aproximando pouco a pouco.

Os sinais de pânico penetraram por todo seu corpo. Muito grande. Também…lindo. E o calor e a luxúria que a chamavam eram muito poderosos.

Quando a cafeteira estava ligada, ela se afastou.

- Por que não quer que eu te queira? - Disse ele.

- Deixa de usar essa palavra. - Quando ele dizia querer, em tudo o que podia pensar era em sexo.

- Kagome. - Sua voz era profunda, ressonante. Penetrante. - Eu quero...

Ela cobriu os ouvidos. De repente havia muito dele na casa. Em sua cabeça.

- Isto foi uma idéia ruim. Acredito que você deveria partir.

Ela sentiu uma grande mão sobre seus ombros.

Kagome se afastou um passo, engasgando-se. Ele tinha saúde, vitalidade, sexo cru e outras cem coisas mais que ela não podia ter. Ele estava totalmente vivo e ela estava...provavelmente muito doente outra vez.

Kagome se aproximou da porta corrediça e a abriu.

- Saia, ok? Por favor só vá.

- Não quero.

- Parta, por favor. - Mas ele só a olhou durante um instante. - Cristo, parece um cão vagabundo do qual não posso me desfazer. Por que não vais chatear a alguém mais?

O poderoso corpo de Hal ficou rígido. Por um momento pareceu que ia dizer algo áspero, mas então recolheu seu casaco. Quando colocou o couro ao redor dos ombros e foi até a porta, ele não a olhou.

Oh, bom. Agora ela se sentia mal.

- Hal. Hal, espera. - lhe pegou a mão. - Sinto muito, Hal.

- Não me chame assim. - Ele explodiu.

Quando ele se desfez de seu apertão, ela ficou em seu caminho. E de verdade desejou não tê-lo feito. Seus olhos eram completamente frios. Gotinhas de cristal transparente.

Suas palavras foram afiadas.

- Sinto ter lhe ofendido. Imagino que é uma maldito fardo que alguém queira chegar a te conhecer.

- Hal…

Afastou-a facilmente.

- Se voltar a dizê-lo outra vez, vou atravessar a parede com o punho.

Caminhou com grandes passadas para fora, entrando no bosque que havia no lado esquerdo da propriedade.

Em um impulso, Kagome colocou os tênis, pegou uma jaqueta e passou como um relâmpago através da porta corrediça. Ela chegou até a grama, chamando-o. Quando chegou até a entrada do bosque, parou.

Não havia galhos se balançando, nenhuma arbusto quebrado, nenhum som de passos de um homem grande. Mas ele tinha ido nesta direção. Ou não?

- Hal? – o chamou.

Um longo momento depois se virou e retornou para dentro de casa.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

- Tem-no feito bem esta noite, Sr. O.

O Sr. O deu um passo pelo abrigo atrás da cabana, a aprovação do Sr. X era uma mentira. Manteve sua irritação para si, quase não tinha passado um dia desde os problemas com Omega e a verdade é que não estava de humor para que o trabalho.

- Mas o homem não disse nada. - Resmungou ele.

- É por que não sabia de nada.

O Sr. O fez uma pausa. Na frágil alvorada, o rosto do Sr. X brilhava como uma lamparina.

- Perdão, _sansei_?

-Eu trabalhei com ele antes que você o trouxesse aqui. Tinha que ter certeza de que podia depender de você, mas não queria esbanjar a oportunidade, caso não fosse mais sólido.

O que explicava a condição do homem. O Sr. O tinha presumido que o vampiro tinha lutado quando o haviam seqüestrado.

_Tempo desperdiçado, esforço desperdiçado, _pensou o Sr. O, retirando-se com as chaves de seu carro.

- Tem alguma prova mais para mim? – _Idiota._

- Não neste momento. - O Sr. X olhou seu relógio. – Seu novo esquadrão logo chegará aqui, guarde essas chaves. Vamos para dentro.

A repulsa do Sr. O de estar em qualquer parte perto do abrigo lhe fez perder a sensação de seus pés. As malditas pernas estavam totalmente paralisadas.

Mas ele sorriu.

- Vá na frente, _sansei._

Quando entraram, ele foi diretamente ao dormitório e se apoiou contra a soleira da porta. Embora seus pulmões tivessem se convertido em bolas de algodão, ele se manteve calmo. Se tivesse evitado o espaço, o Sr. X teria pensado que havia alguma razão para evitá-lo. O bastardo sabia que tocar as feridas frescas era o único modo de determinar o grau de cura ou de infecção.

Enquanto os assassinos entravam no abrigo, o Sr. O os examinava. Não conhecia nenhum, mas quanto mais tempo um membro estava na Sociedade, mais anônimo se tornava. Com o cabelo, pele e cor dos olhos se descolorindo até empalidecer, eventualmente um _lesser_ se via como um _lesser_.

Quando os outros homens o observaram, olharam airadamente seu cabelo negro. Na Sociedade os novos recrutas estavam na parte inferior da escada e era insólito para um ser incluído em um grupo de homens com muita experiência. Sim, bem, que se ferrassem. O Sr. O cruzou o olhar com cada um deles, esclarecendo que se queriam agarrá-lo ele seria mais que feliz de lhes devolver o maldito favor.

Confrontando a possibilidade de uma confrontação física, ele reviveu. Parecia como despertar logo depois de uma boa noite de sonho, e gostava das feias ondas agressivas, a velha boa necessidade de dominar-se. Isto lhe assegurava que era como sempre havia sido. Omega não havia lhe subtraído sua essência, depois de tudo.

A reunião não durou muito tempo e isso era o padrão. Apresentações. Um aviso de que a cada manhã, cada um deles devia registrar-se via e-mail. Também se refrescavam as técnicas da estratégia de persuasão e algumas quotas para a captura e matança.

Quando acabou, o Sr. O foi o primeiro em se dirigir à porta. O Sr. X se colocou diante dele.

- Você ficará.

Aqueles olhos pálidos lhe prenderam o olhar à espera de ver um brilho de medo.

O Sr. O assentiu uma vez e dobrou sua postura.

- Claro, _sansei_. Como quiser.

Sobre o ombro do Sr. X, viu como os outros partiam como se fossem estranhos. Sem conversa, sem mover os olhos, corpos que não se tocavam acidentalmente. Claramente nenhum deles se conhecia, então deviam ter sido chamados de diferentes distritos. O que significava que o Sr. X tinha descido nas filas.

Quando a porta foi fechada pelo último homem, a pele do Sr. O tremeu pelo pânico, mas se manteve ainda como uma rocha.

O Sr. X o olhou de cima a baixo. Então colocou o computador portátil sobre a mesa da cozinha e o ligou. Quase no último momento, ele disse.

- Coloco-o a cargo de ambas os esquadrões. Quero-os treinados nas técnicas de persuasão que utilizamos. Trabalhando como unidades - Elevou o olhar da tela acesa. - E quero que permaneçam respirando, me entendeu?

O Sr. O franziu o cenho.

- Por que não o disse enquanto eles estavam aqui?

- Não me diga que você necessita desse tipo de ajuda?

O tom zombador fez que o Sr. O estreitasse o olhar.

- Posso dirigi-los excelentemente.

- Você tem os melhores.

- Terminamos?

- Nunca. Mas você pode partir.

O Sr. O se dirigia para a porta, mas soube no momento que conseguia chegar que haveria algo mais. Quando colocou a mão sobre o maçaneta, encontrou-se fazendo uma pausa.

- Há algo que queira me dizer? - Murmurou o Sr. X. - Pensava que você partia.

O Sr. O deu uma olhada através do quarto e puxou um tema para justificar sua vacilação.

- Não podemos utilizar a casa central mais para a persuasão, não desde que o vampiro escapou. Necessitamos outra de fácil acesso além dessa daqui.

- Tenho consciência disso ou pensou que o enviei para olhar a terra por nenhuma razão?

Então esse era o plano.

- A área cultivada que verifiquei ontem não servia: muito pantanosa e muitas estradas se cruzam a seu redor. Tem em mente alguma outro lugar?

- Enviei-lhe por e-mail os listados. E até que diga onde vamos construir, trará os cativos aqui.

- Não há bastante espaço no abrigo para uma audiência.

- Falo do dormitório. É bastante grande. Como você sabe.

O Sr. O tragou e manteve sua voz tranqüila.

- Se quiser que de aulas, necessitarei de mais espaço para isso.

- Você virá aqui até que o construamos. Está bastante claro para você ou quer um diagrama?

Bom. Negociaria-o.

O Sr. O abriu a porta.

- Sr. O acredito que se esqueceu de algo.

Jesus. Agora sabia o que significava para as pessoas quando se dizia, que sua pele avançava lentamente.

- Sim, _sansei_?

- Quero que me agradeça a promoção.

- Obrigado, _sansei_. - Disse o Sr. O com o queixo apertado.

- Não me decepcione, filho.

_Sim, foda-se, papai._

O Sr. O se dobrou um pouco e partiu rapidamente. Foi bom chegar a seu caminhão e partir. Melhor que bom. Isto parecia um maldito gozo.

De caminho para sua casa, o Sr. O parou em uma farmácia. Não lhe custou muito tempo encontrar o que necessitava e dez minutos mais fechou com chave a porta da rua e desativou o alarme de segurança. Seu lugar era um diminuto apartamento em uma área da cidade não tão residencial, e a posição lhe proporcionava uma boa cobertura. A maior parte de seus vizinhos eram idosos e os que não, eram imigrantes que trabalhava em dois ou três empregos. Ninguém lhe incomodava.

Quando foi ao dormitório, o som de seus passos ressonando nos pisos nus e ricocheteando nas paredes vazias, era estranhamente consolador. De todas as maneiras a casa não era um lar e nunca o havia sido. Um colchão e uma poltrona era tudo o que tinha de móveis. As persianas fechadas diante de cada janela, bloqueava qualquer vista. Os armários estavam abastecidos de armas e uniformes. A cozinha estava completamente vazia, os eletrodomésticos estavam sem usar desde que ele havia chegado.

Despiu-se e levou uma arma ao banheiro com a bolsa de plástico branca da farmácia. Inclinando-se para o espelho, separou seu cabelo. Suas raízes se mostravam alguns milímetros descoloridas.

A mudança tinha começado aproximadamente por volta de um ano. Primeiro alguns poucos cabelos, diretamente sobre a parte mais alta, depois uma parte inteira que se estendia da frente para trás, embora agora até esses se descoloriam.

_Clairol Hydrience nº48_ solucionava o problema, o tornava marrom. Tinha começado com o _Hair Cor For Man_, mas tinha descoberto que a merda para mulheres funcionava melhor e durava mais.

Abriu a caixa e não se incomodou com as luvas de plástico. Esvaziou o tubo na garrafa apertando-o, mesclou o material e o estendeu por todo seu couro cabeludo em seções. Odiava o aroma da química. A manutenção. Mas a idéia de empalidecer era-lhe repulsiva.

Por que os _lessers_ perdiam sua pigmentação com o tempo lhe era desconhecido. O Sr. O ao menos, nunca o tinha perguntado. Os por que não lhe importavam. O Sr. O só não queria se perder no anonimato com os outros.

Deixou a garrafa apertada e olhou por um instante o espelho. Via-se como um idiota total, gordura marrom estendida por toda sua cabeça. Jesus Cristo, no que estava se convertendo?

Bem, não era uma pergunta tão estúpida. Fazia muito tempo que o fazia e era muito tarde para as desculpas.

Homem, a noite de sua iniciação, quando havia negociado uma parte de si mesmo pela possibilidade de matar durante anos, anos e anos, tinha pensado que sabia o que deixava e o que conseguiria de volta. O trato havia lhe parecido mais que justo.

E durante três anos, isto tinha estado muito bom. A impotência não lhe havia incomodado muito, por que a mulher que ele queria estava morta. Com a comida e a bebida, tinha demorado um pouco em se acostumar, mas nunca tinha sido um grande perseguidor da comida ou um bêbado. Tinha estado impaciente por perder sua velha identidade, porque a polícia o procurava.

O lado positivo havia lhe parecido enorme. A força tinha sido mais do que tinha esperado. Tinha sido um infernal quebra-crânios quando trabalhou como leão-de-chácara no Sioux City. Mas depois Omega fez o seu, o Sr. O tinha um poder desumano extensível a seus braços, pernas e peito e tinha gostado de usá-lo.

Outra vantagem era a liberdade financeira. A Lessening Society lhe dava tudo o que necessitava para fazer seu trabalho, cobrindo os gastos de sua casa, caminhão, armas, roupa e seus brinquedos eletrônicos. Era completamente livre para caçar a sua presa.

O Sr. O havia completado seus primeiros dois anos. Quando o Sr. X tinha tomado o comando, aquela autonomia tinha chegado a seu fim. Agora havia registros. Esquadrões. Cotas.

Visitas do Omega.

O Sr. O foi ao chuveiro e lavou a merda de seu cabelo. Quando se secou, foi até o espelho e olhou atentamente seu rosto. Sua íris, uma vez marrom como seu cabelo, tornaram-se cinza.

Em outro ano ou assim, tudo o que ele havia sido teria desaparecido.

Esclareceu-se garganta.

- Meu nome é David Ormond. Irmão de Bob e Lilly Ormond.

Deus, o nome parecia estranho quando saiu de sua boca. E em sua cabeça, escutou a voz do Sr. X referindo-se a ele como Sr. O.

Uma enorme emoção cresceu nele, o pânico e a dor combinadas. Queria voltar. Queria...voltar, desfazer tudo, apagá-lo. O trato por sua alma só havia parecido bom. Na realidade, este era um tipo especial de inferno. Ele era um vivo, ele respirava, assassino fantasma. Não mais um homem, mas uma coisa.

O Sr. O se vestiu com mãos trêmulas e saltou ao caminhão. Quando estava no centro, ele não tinha mais pensamentos lógicos. Estacionou no Trade Street e começou a caminhar pelas ruas. Custou algum tempo para encontrar o que procurava.

Uma puta com longo cabelo negro. Que, enquanto não mostrasse seus dentes, se parecia com sua pequena Jennifer.

Ele escorregou cinqüenta dólares e a levou para trás de um beco.

- Quero que me chame de David. - Disse ele.

- qualquer coisa. - Ela sorriu quando se desfez do casaco e lhe exibiu seu peito nu. - Como quiser se chamar...?

Ele segurou uma mão sobre sua boca e começou a apertar. Não se deteria até que seus olhos arrebentassem.

- Diga meu nome. - Lhe ordenou.

O Sr. O a liberou de seu apertão e esperou. Quando ela começou a hiperventilar, ele tirou sua faca e a pressionou sobre sua garganta.

- Diga meu nome.

- David. - Sussurrou ela.

- Me diga que me ama. - Quando ela hesitou, ele cravou a pele de seu pescoço com a ponta da lâmina. Seu sangue brotou e se deslizou pelo brilhante metal. - Diga-o. - Seu descuidados seios, tão diferentes aos de Jennifer, moviam-se de cima para baixo.

- Eu…eu te amo.

Ele fechou seus olhos. A voz era totalmente equivocada.

Isto não lhe dava o que necessitava.

A cólera do Sr. O se elevou a um nível incontrolável.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

Inuyasha levantou o peso sobre seu peito, mostrando seus dentes, movendo seu corpo, o suor escorrendo.

- São dez. - disse-lhe Kohako.

Inuyasha colocou a carga sobre o suporte, escutando o gemido da coisa quando os pesos rangeram e caíram.

- Coloque outros cinqüenta.

Kohako se inclinou sobre a barra.

- Você já colocou cinco de vinte e cinco aí, homem.

- E necessito de outros cinqüenta.

Os olhos cor de avelã se estreitaram.

- Calma, Hollywood. Se você quer esmigalhar seus peitorais, é assunto seu. Mas não em minha cabeça.

- Sinto muito. - Ele se levantou e sacudiu seus ardentes braços. Eram nove haras da manhã e estava na sala de musculação desde às sete. Não havia nenhuma parte de seu corpo que não ardesse, mas deixá-lo estava bastante longe. Aspirava ao tipo de esgotamento físico que fosse ao interior do osso.

- Ainda estão todos ali? - Resmungou ele.

- Me deixe que te aperte as amaras. Certo, bom pode começar.

Inuyasha se deitou, levantou os pesos do suporte e o deixou descansar sobre seu peito. Ordenou sua respiração antes de levantar o peso.

Inspirar. Expirar

Inspirar. Expirar

Inspirar. Expirar

Controlou a carga até as duas últimas, quando Kohako teve que intervir e o ajudou.

- Terminou? - Kohako lhe perguntou quando o ajudou a colocar a barra sobre o suporte.

Inuyasha se sentou ofegando, descansando seus antebraços sobre seus joelhos.

- Uma repetição mais depois deste descanso.

Kohako ficou de frente, retorcendo a camisa que havia encontrado em uma corda. Graças a todos os levantamentos que tinham estado fazendo, o peito e os músculos dos braços aumentaram e ele não era muito pequeno para começar. Não podia levantar o tipo de ferro que levantava Inuyasha, mas para ser um humano, o cara era como um buldogue.

- Está ficando em forma, Tira.

- Ah, vamos, agora. - Sorriu-lhe Kohako. - Não permita que o banho que tomamos juntos te suba à cabeça.

Inuyasha atirou uma toalha ao macho.

- Só se esforce para que desapareça sua barriga cervejeira.

- Isto é um recipiente escocês. E não o evito. - Kohako colocou uma mão sobre seus abdominais. - Agora, me diga. Por que está empurrando esta merda sobre você desde esta manhã?

- Tem muito interesse que falemos sobre Sarah?

A face do humano se retesou.

- Não particularmente.

- Então entenderá se não tenho muito a dizer.

As escuras sobrancelhas de Kohako se elevaram.

- Tem uma mulher? Algo como uma mulher em concreto?

- Pensava que não íamos falar de mulheres.

O tira cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho. Era como se avaliasse uma mão de _blacjack_ e tentasse decidir se tinha que dar outra mão. Falou rápido e forte.

- Estou mal com Sarah. Ela não quer me ver. Eis aqui, toda a história. Agora me fale sobre seu pesadelo.

Inuyasha teve que rir.

- A idéia de que não sou o único que patina no assunto me traz alívio.

- Isto não me diz nada. Quero detalhes.

- A mulher me jogou de sua casa esta manhã cedo depois de trabalhar meu ego.

- Que tipo de machado usou?

- Uma comparação pouco grata entre um canino e eu.

- Ouch. - Kohako retorceu a camisa em outra direção. - E naturalmente, você morre por vê-la outra vez.

- Bastante.

- É patético.

- Eu sei.

- Mas quase posso vencê-lo. - O policial sacudiu a cabeça. - Na noite passada, eu...ah…dirigi até a casa do irmão de Sarah. Não sei como o Escalade chegou até lá. Eu acredito, que a última coisa que preciso é correr para ela, entende-me?

- Me deixe adivinhar. Esperou pelos arredores com a esperança de pegar um …

- Nos arbustos, Inuyasha. Sentei-me nos arbustos, debaixo da janela de sua residência.

- Wow. Isso...

- Sim. Em minha antiga vida eu poderia ter me detido por espreitar. Olhe, talvez devêssemos mudar de tema.

- Grande idéia. Termina de me colocar à par do homem civil que escapou dos _lessers._

Kohako se apoiou contra a parede, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito e esticando-os para espreguiçar-se.

- Então Bankotsu falou com a enfermeira que o cuidou. O cara parecia muito ruim, mas conseguiu lhe dizer que eles lhe perguntavam sobre os Irmãos. Onde vivem. Como se movem. A vítima não deu um endereço concreto onde o haviam torturado, mas tem que ser algum lugar no centro, por que é onde o encontraram e Deus sabe que não podia ter ido muito longe. Ah e resmungava as letras. X. O. E.

- Assim é como os _lessers_ se denominam a si mesmos.

- Cativante. Muito 007. - Kohako trabalhou seu outro braço, seu ombro rangeu.

- De todos os modos, tirei a carteira de um _lesser_ que havia sido pendurado naquela árvore e Kouga se aproximou da casa do cara. Havia sido limpa a fundo, como se soubessem que ele se foi.

- O pote estava lá?

- Kouga disse que não.

- Então eles definitivamente tinham ido.

- O que há dentro dessas coisas de todos os modos?

- O coração.

- Repugnante. Mas melhor que outras partes da anatomia, considerando que alguém me disse que eles não podem despertá-lo. - Kohako deixou cair seus braços e aspirou entre dentes, um pouco de ruído liberado de sua boca.

- Já sabe, isto começa a ter sentido. Lembra-se daquelas prostitutas mortas que estive investigando nos becos traseiros este verão? Essas com sinais de mordidas em seus pescoços e heroína em seu sangue?

- As noivas de Renkotsu, homem. Esta é a maneira que ele se alimenta. Só humanos, embora como ele sobreviva com o sangue tão frágil, é um mistério.

- Ele disse que não o havia feito.

Inuyasha fez rolar seus olhos.

- E você acredita nele?

- Mas se ele nos deu sua palavra. Ei, só siga o meu raciocínio, Hollywood. Se acreditarem nele, então tenho outra explicação.

- Qual é?

- Uma isca. Se você quer seqüestrar um vampiro, como o faria? Dê-lhe comida, homem. Coloque, espera até que venha um, droga-o e o leve para onde quiser. Encontrei dardos nos locais, do tipo com que se tranqüilizaria um animal.

- Jesus.

- Escute isso. Esta manhã escutei o rádio da polícia. Outra prostituta foi encontrada morta em um beco, perto de onde morreram as demais. Eu entrei sem autorização de Mirok no servidor da polícia, e o relatório colocava que sua garganta tinha sido cortada.

- Disse tudo isso a Sesshoumaru e Kouga?

- Não.

- Deveria.

O humano trocou de lugar.

- Não sei quão comprometido posso estar, sabe? Pensei, que não quero colocar meu nariz onde não deveria estar. Não sou um de vocês.

- Mas está conosco. Ou ao menos é o que Mirok disse.

Kohako franziu o cenho.

- Ele disse?

- Sim. É por isso que lhe trouxemos aqui conosco em vez de...bem, você sabe.

- Me colocar clandestinamente? - O humano fez meio sorriso.

Inuyasha limpou a garganta.

- Nenhum de nós teria gostado de fazer isso. Bom, exceto Renkotsu. Na realidade, não, ele não teria gostado nada...A verdade é, Tira, que ele cresceu em uma espécie...

A voz de Kouga o cortou.

- Jesus Cristo, Hollywood!

O homem entrou no sala de pesos como um touro. E de toda a Irmandade, ele os encabeçava. Então alguma coisa estava pegando fogo.

- O que acontece, meu irmão? - Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Tenho uma pequena mensagem para você em minha caixa de mensagem geral. Daquela humana, Kagome. - Kouga plantou suas mãos sobre seus quadris, jogando o tórax para frente.

- Por que demônios ela se lembra de você? E como é que tem nosso número?

- Não lhe disse como nos chamar.

- E tampouco apagou a memória dela. Em que droga você estava pensando?

- Ela não será um problema.

- Já é. Liga para o nosso telefone.

- Relaxe, homem…

Kouga o cravou com um dedo.

- Arrume-o antes que eu tenha que fazê-lo. Entendeu?

Inuyasha se levantou do banco e seu irmão piscou.

- Ninguém se aproximará dela, a não ser que queiram tratar comigo. Isto te inclui.

Os escuros olhos azuis de Kouga se estreitaram. Ambos sabiam quem ganharia se chegavam ao fundo da questão. Ninguém podia lutar contra Inuyasha corpo a corpo; este era um fato provado. E ele estava preparado para atingir Kouga se tivesse que fazê-lo. Aqui mesmo. Agora mesmo.

Kouga lhe falou em tom severo.

- Quero que respire profundamente e te afaste de mim, Hollywood.

Quando Inuyasha não se moveu, escutaram-se passos através dos tapetes e o braço de Kohako se colocou ao redor de sua cintura.

- Por que não se acalma um pouco, grandão. - Kohako falou arrastando as palavras. - Vamos terminar a festa, ok?

Inuyasha permitiu que o retirasse, mas manteve os olhos sobre Kouga. A tensão rangia no ar.

- O que está acontecendo? - Exigiu Kouga.

Inuyasha deu um passo libertando-se de Kohako e caminhou inquieto ao redor da sala de pesos, serpenteando entre bancos e pesos no chão.

- Nada. Não está acontecendo nada. Ela não sabe o que sou e não sei como conseguiu o telefone. Talvez aquela mulher civil o tenha dado.

- Me olhe, meu irmão. Inuyasha se detenha e me olhe.

Inuyasha se deteve e moveu seus olhos.

- Por que não apagou a memória dela? Você sabe que uma vez que a memória é de longo prazo, não poderá limpá-la o suficiente. Por que não o fez quando teve a oportunidade? - Quando o silêncio se estendeu entre eles, Kouga sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não me diga que você se envolveu com ela.

- Algo assim, homem.

- Tomarei isso como um sim. Cristo, meu irmão…no que está pensando? Sabe que não deveria se envolver com uma humana, e sobretudo, não com ela devido a sua relação com o rapaz. - O olhar de Kouga era agudo. – Vou te dar uma ordem. Outra vez. Eu quero que apague a memória dessa mulher e não quero que volte a vê-la.

- Já lhe disse isso, ela não sabe o que sou…

- Está tentando negociar isto comigo? Não pode ser tão estúpido.

Inuyasha deu a seu irmão um olhar desagradável.

- E você não me quer em cima de você outra vez. Desta vez não permitirei que o tira me segure.

- Já a beijaste na boca? O que lhe disse suas presas, Hollywood? - Quando Inuyasha fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou, o tom de Kouga se aliviou. - Seja realista. Ela é uma complicação que não necessitamos, ela é um problema para você porque a escolheu por cima de minha ordem. Não faço isto para te quebrar as bolas, Inuyasha. É mais seguro para todos. Para ela. O fará, meu irmão.

_Mais seguro para ela._

Inuyasha se sentou e pegou os tornozelos. Esticou seus tendões com força, quase colocou suas costas em suas pernas.

_Mais seguro para _Kagome_._

- Me encarregarei disso. - Disse ele finalmente.

- Sra. Kagome? Por favor, venha comigo.

Kagome olhou para cima e não reconheceu à enfermeira. A mulher parecia realmente jovem com seu uniforme rosado, provavelmente acabava de sair da escola. E ainda pareceu mais jovem quando sorriu devido a suas covinhas.

- Sra. Kagome? - Ela mudou de lugar o volumoso arquivo em seus braços.

Kagome colocou a alça de sua bolsa sobre seu ombro, levantou-se e seguiu à mulher pela sala de espera. Desceram a metade de um longo corredor, pintado de bege e fizeram uma pausa ante o balcão de registro.

- Só vou pesar e tomar a temperatura. - A enfermeira sorriu outra vez e conseguiu mais pontos sendo boa com o peso e o termômetro. Ela era rápida. Amistosa.

- Perdeu algum peso, Sra. Kagome. - Disse ela, anotando-o no arquivo. - Como está seu apetite?

- O mesmo.

- Desceremos aqui para a esquerda.

As salas de exames eram todas parecidas. Um pôster de um Monet emoldurado e uma pequena janela com persianas pintadas. Uma mesa com folhetos e um computador. Uma mesa de exames com um pedaço de papel branco estirado sobre ela. Uma pia com vários suprimentos. Um contêiner vermelho para lixo biológico no canto.

Kagome tinha vontade de levantar-se.

- A Dra. Delia Croce disse que queria que tomasse os sinais vitais. - A enfermeira entregou um quadrado de tecido perfeitamente dobrado.

- Se colocar isto, ela virá em seguida.

As batas eram todas iguais, também. Fino algodão, suave, azul com um pequeno estampado rosado. Havia dois jogos de laços. Ela nunca tinha certeza se aquelas malditas coisas ficavam à direita, se a abertura devia ficar na frente ou atrás. Hoje escolheu para frente.

Quando já havia se trocado, Kagome se sentou em cima da maca e deixou seus pés balançando. Tinha frio sem sua roupa e as olhou, todas muito bem dobradas sobre a cadeira ao lado da mesa. Pagaria um bom dinheiro para voltar a usá-las.

Com uma vibração e um assobio, seu telefone celular soou em sua bolsa. Ela caiu sobre o chão calçada por suas meias três-quartos.

Ela não reconheceu o número quando verificou a identificação e respondeu esperançosa.

- Olá?

- Kagome.

O rico som da masculina voz fez que sentisse alívio. Tinha estado quase segura de que Hal não ia lhe devolver a chamada.

- Olá. Olá, Hal. Obrigado por ligar. - Ela olhou a seu redor procurando um lugar para se sentar que não fosse a mesa de revisão. Colocando a roupa sobre seu colo, ela limpou a mesa.

- Olhe, sinto muito sobre ontem à noite. Eu só...

Houve um golpe e depois a enfermeira espiou pela porta.

- Me desculpe, você nos entregou seu exame ósseo de julho passado?

- Sim. Deveriam estar em meu arquivo. - Quando a enfermeira fechou a porta, Kagome, disse.

- Sinto muito.

- Onde você está?

- Eu, ah... - Ela pigarreou. - Não é importante. Só queria que soubesse o mal que me senti sobre o que te disse.

Houve um longo silêncio.

- Eu fiquei aterrorizada. - Disse ela.

- Por quê?

- Você me faz...não sei, você só... - Kagome tocou a barra de seu vestido. As palavras se desvaneceram. - Tenho câncer, Hal. Quero dizer, eu tive e pode voltar.

- Eu sei.

- Então Bela lhe contou. - Kagome esperou que ele confirmasse, quando ele não o fez, ela suspirou. - Não utilizo a leucemia como desculpa pelo comportamento que tive. É só…Estou em um lugar estranho agora mesmo. Minhas emoções ricocheteiam por toda parte e te ter em minha casa me sentindo totalmente atraída por você provocou algo e distribuí golpes a torto e a direito.

- Entendo.

De algum modo, ela sentiu que ele entendia.

Mas Deus, seus silêncios a assassinavam. Ela começava a parecer uma idiota por mantê-lo na linha.

- Em qualquer caso, isto é tudo o que eu queria te dizer.

- Recolherei-te esta noite às oito horas. Em sua casa.

Ela apertou o telefone. Deus, queria vê-lo.

- Eu te esperarei.

Do outro lado da porta da sala de exames, elevou-se a voz da Dra. Delia Croce e diminuiu de comum acordo com a enfermeira.

- E Kagome?

- Sim?

- Solte o cabelo para mim.

Houve uma batida e a doutora entrou.

- Certo. Farei-o. - Disse Kagome antes de desligar. - Oi, doutora.

- Olá, Kagome. - Quando a Doutora Delia Croce cruzou a sala, sorriu e seus negros olhos se enrugaram nos cantos. Tinha aproximadamente uns cinqüenta anos, com o cabelo grisalho batia em seu queixo.

A doutora se sentou atrás da escrivaninha e cruzou as pernas. Quando ela tomou um momento para se situar, Kagome moveu a cabeça.

- Odeio quando tenho razão. - Resmungou ela.

- Sobre o que?

- Voltou, não é?

Houve uma leve pausa.

- Sinto muito, Kagome.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

Kagome não foi trabalhar. Em lugar disso dirigiu até sua casa, despiu-se, e se meteu na cama. Uma rápida ligação para o escritório e teve o resto do dia assim como também a seguinte semana de folga. Ia necessitar de tempo. Depois do longo fim de semana do Dia Hispânico iam lhe fazer vários exames e segundo pareceres, e depois ela e a Dra. Delia Croce se encontrariam e discutiriam as diferentes opções.

O mais estranho era que, Kagome não se surpreendeu. Em seu coração sempre tinha sabido, eles haviam obrigado a enfermidade a se retirar, não a se render.

Ou talvez ela só estivesse em choque e começava sentir a familiar enfermidade.

Quando pensava no que ia confrontar, o que a assustou não era a dor; era a perda de tempo. Quanto tempo até que voltasse a estar sob controle? Quanto tempo duraria a seguinte pausa? Quando poderia retornar a sua vida?

Ela recusava pensar que havia uma alternativa à remissão. Não ia por ali.

Virando-se sobre seu lado, cravou os olhos na parede do quarto e pensou em sua mãe. Viu sua mãe virando um rosário com as pontas de seus dedos, murmurando palavras de devoção enquanto jazia na cama. A combinação de fricção e sussurros a haviam ajudado a encontrar um alívio além do que a morfina podia lhe proporcionar. Porque de certa maneira, presa em meio de sua maldição, até no apogeu da dor e do medo, sua mãe tinha acreditado nos milagres.

Kagome queria ter perguntado a sua mãe se realmente pensava que se salvaria, e não no sentido metafórico, mas de maneira prática. Sua mãe verdadeiramente tinha acreditado em que se dissesse as palavras certas e tivesse os objetos corretos a seu redor, se curaria, caminharia outra vez, viveria outra vez?

As perguntas nunca foram feitas. Esse interrogatório teria sido cruel, e Kagome tinha sabido a resposta de qualquer maneira. Havia sentido que sua mãe tinha esperado uma redenção temporária antes do verdadeiro final.

Mas então, talvez Kagome só havia projetado o que tinha esperado com ilusão. Para ela, salvar-se significava ter uma vida como a de uma pessoa normal: você estará saudável e forte, e o prospecto da morte, apenas um hipotético conhecimento longínquo. Uma dívida paga completamente em um futuro que não poderia imaginar.

Talvez sua mãe o tivesse visto de outro modo, mas uma coisa era certa: o resultado não havia se alterado. As orações não a haviam salvado.

Kagome fechou os olhos, e o excessivo cansaço a venceu. Como tragou de todo, agradeceu o vácuo temporário. Dormiu durante horas, entrando e saindo da consciência, desabada na cama.

Despertou às sete em ponto e tratou de alcançar o telefone, discando o número que Bela lhe havia dado para comunicar-se com Hal. Desligou o telefone sem deixar nenhuma mensagem. Deveria ter cancelado o encontro, porque não ia ser uma grande companhia, mas que droga, sentia-se egoísta. Queria lhe ver. Hal a fazia sentir-se viva, e agora mesmo estava desesperada por essa excitação.

Depois de uma rápida ducha, colocou rapidamente uma saia e um pulôver de gola alta. No espelho de corpo inteiro que havia na banheiro as duas peças estavam mais folgadas do que tinham que estar, e pensou no peso dessa manhã na consulta da doutora. Provavelmente deveria comer como Hal esta noite, porque Deus sabia que não havia razão para fazer dieta nesse momento. Se ela fosse enviada para outra ronda de quimioterapia, então deveria fazer uma bagagem em quilos.

O pensamento a congelou no lugar.

Passou as mãos por seu cabelo, retirando-o de seu pescoço, passando-o através de seus dedos e deixando-o cair sobre seus ombros. _Tão comum, todo negro,_ pensou ela. _E tão pouco importante no esquema maior das coisas._

A idéia de perdê-lo a fez querer chorar.

Com uma expressão sombria, ela juntou as pontas, as retorcendo em um nó e as atando em seu lugar.

Estava na porta da rua esperando no caminho de entrada alguns minutos mais tarde. O frio a atingiu e compreendeu que tinha esquecido de colocar um casaco. Voltou para dentro, pegou um casaco de lã preta e perdeu suas chaves no processo.

Onde estavam suas chaves? Se tivesse deixado suas chaves no…

Yup, as chaves estavam na porta.

Fechou a casa, trancando a porta e lançou a chave no bolso de seu casaco.

Esperando, ela pensou em Hal.

_Solte seu cabelo para mim._

Tudo bem.

Ela abriu o prendedor e penteou com os dedos o melhor que pôde. E então se sentiu tranqüila.

A noite era tranqüila, pensou ela. E isto era por que gostava de viver em uma granja; não tinha nenhum vizinho exceto Bella.

Então se lembrou dela: tinha pensado em ligar para ela e lhe explicar sobre o dia, mas não tinha conseguido até então. Amanhã. Iria ver Bella amanhã. E a informaria dos dois encontros.

Um sedan virou na estrada a 800 metros de distância, acelerando com um grunhido baixo que ela escutou claramente. Se não tivesse sido pelos dois faróis, teria pensado que uma Harley subia pelo caminho.

Quando o grande carro violeta parou diante dela, pensou que parecia um GTO de algum tipo. Reluzente, ruidoso, ostentoso…encaixava perfeitamente com um homem que gostasse da velocidade e se encontrasse cômodo com a atenção.

Hal saiu pelo lado do condutor e caminhou ao redor do capô. Usava um terno, um terno todo preto com uma camisa preta aberta no pescoço. Seu cabelo penteado para trás, caindo em suas costas, com mechas prateadas. Parecia uma fantasia, sexy, poderoso e misterioso.

Excetuando sua expressão que não era material de sonho. Seus olhos se estreitaram, seus lábios e o queixo apertados.

De todas as formas ele sorriu um pouco quando chegou até ela.

- Deixou o cabelo solto.

- Eu disse que o faria.

Ele levantou sua mão como se quisesse tocá-la, mas hesitou.

- Está preparada para ir?

- Aonde vamos?

- Fiz uma reserva no Excel. - Ele deixou cair seu braço e a olhou a distância, silencioso, imóvel.

_Oh...infernos._

- Hal, tem certeza de que quer fazer isto? Você está claramente mantendo certa distância esta noite. Sinceramente, eu também.

Ele se afastou andando e olhou fixamente o chão, apertando o queixo.

- Poderíamos deixá-lo para outra hora. - Disse ela, calculando que ele era um cara agradável para partir sem algum tipo de convite proposto para outra ocasião. - Não é uma grande…

Ele moveu-se tão rapidamente que ela não pôde vê-lo. Em um momento estava à alguns passos de distância; aproximou-se e a levantou contra seu corpo. Tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e colocou seus lábios sobre os dela. Quando suas bocas se juntaram, olhou-a diretamente aos olhos.

Não havia nenhuma paixão nele, só uma intenção sombria que converteu o gesto em uma espécie de voto.

Quando a soltou, ela tropeçou para trás. E caiu diretamente sobre seu traseiro.

- Ah, maldição, Kagome, sinto muito. - Ele se ajoelhou. – Você está bem?

Ela assentiu mesmo que não o estivesse. Sentiu-se tola e ridícula caída sobre a grama.

- Tem certeza de que você está bem?

- Sim. - Ignorando a mão que ele lhe oferecia, levantou-se e retirou os restos de grama que tinha sobre ela. Agradeceu a Deus que sua saia fosse marrom e a terra estivesse seca.

- Vamos simplesmente jantar, Kagome. Vamos.

Uma grande mão se deslizou ao redor de sua nuca, e a conduziu para o carro, não lhe deixando nenhuma outra opção, somente continuar.

Embora o conceito de lutar com ele não lhe ocorresse, sentia-se aflita por muitas coisas, ele estava entre elas e ela estava muito cansada para apresentar alguma resistência. Além disso, algo tinha acontecido entre eles no instante em que suas bocas se encontraram. Não tinha nem idéia do que significava, mas um laço afetivo estava ali.

Hal abriu a porta do passageiro e a ajudou entrar em seu interior. Quando ele se deslizou no assento do condutor, ela olhou o interior ao redor para evitar ser presa por seu perfil.

O GTO grunhiu quando ele engatou a primeira e conduziu pelo pequeno caminho parando no sinal da Rota 22. Ele olhou para ambos os lados da estrada e em seguida acelerou para a direita, o crescente som do motor e a sua caída eram como uma respiração quando engatou as mudanças uma e outra vez enquanto viajavam.

- É um carro espetacular. - Disse ela.

- Obrigado. Meu irmão o arrumou para mim. Kouga gosta de carros.

- Quantos anos tem seu irmão?

Hal riu forte.

- Muito velho.

- Mais velho que você?

- Aha.

- É o mais novo?

- Não, não é assim. Não somos irmãos porque não nascemos da mesma mulher.

Deus, ele as vezes tinha um estranho modo de reunir as palavras.

- Foram adotados pela mesma família?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está com frio?

- Ah, não. - Ela se olhou as mãos.

Estavam profundamente cravadas em seu colo, seus ombros encurvados para frente. O que explicava por que ele pensava que ela estivesse com frio. Tentou relaxar.

- Estou bem.

Ela olhou o pára-brisa. A linha amarela dupla na estrada brilhava por causa dos faróis. E o bosque chegava até a margem do asfalto. Na escuridão, a ilusão de túnel era hipnótica, sentindo como se a Rota 22 continuasse para sempre.

- Este carro é muito rápido? - Murmurou ela.

- Muito rápido.

- Mostra-me.

Ela sentiu seu olhar como um dardo atravessando-a no assento. Então ele mudou a marcha, acelerou e os colocou em órbita.

O motor rugiu como um ser vivo, o carro vibrava enquanto as árvores pareciam uma parede negra. Iam mais e mais rápido, mas Hal permaneceu com absoluto controle quando fizeram as curvas apertadamente, serpenteando pela estrada.

Quando ele começou a reduzir a velocidade, ela colocou sua mão sobre sua dura coxa.

- Não pare.

Ele hesitou durante um momento. Então continuou e ligou o som. "Dream Weaver", aquele hino dos anos setenta, inundou o interior do carro até níveis estridentes. Pisou forte no acelerador e o carro explodiu, levando-os a grande velocidade pela vazia e interminável estrada.

Kagome abaixou o vidro de sua janela, deixando que o ar entrasse. A rajada enredou seu cabelo e refrescou suas bochechas e a libertou do torpor no qual a doutora a havia deixado. Começou a rir e mesmo que pudesse ouvir que havia uma ponta de histerismo em sua voz, ela não se preocupou. Tirou sua cabeça para o frio, gritando ao vento.

E permitiu ao homem e ao carro que a levassem.

********

O Sr. X observou a seus dois novos esquadrões quando entraram na cabana para outra reunião. Os corpos dos _lessers_ absorveram o espaço livre encolhendo o tamanho do quarto e satisfazendo-o pela a quantidade de muitos músculos para cobrir a linha de frente do combate. Havia pedido a eles que voltassem pelos motivos habituais, mas também queria ver em pessoa como eles haviam reagido ante as notícias de que o Sr. O era agora seu superior.

O Sr. O entrou por último no interior, e foi diretamente à entrada do dormitório, apoiando-se contra a soleira casualmente, seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito. Seus olhos eram agudos, mas agora eram reservados, uma reticência que era muito mais útil do que teria sido sua cólera. Parecia como se um cachorro perigoso tivesse entrado na sala, e se a tendência continuava, eles tinham sorte. O Sr. X necessitava de um segundo no comando.

Com as últimas perdas que haviam sofrido, tinha que se concentrar em recrutar e esse era um trabalho de tempo inteiro. Escolhendo os candidatos corretos, trazendo-os até o limite, quebrando-os em cada etapa do processo requeria dedicada concentração e recursos. Mas enquanto ele preenchia as filas da sociedade, não podia permitir o rapto e a estratégia de persuasão que havia apresentado perdesse o ímpeto. E a anarquia entre os assassinos não era algo que ele tolerasse.

Em muitos níveis, o Sr. O tinha boas qualificações para ser o homem certo. Era comedido, desumano, eficiente, de mente limpa: um agente de poder que motivava os outros com o medo. Se Omega tivesse conseguido tirar sua rebelião, estaria perto da perfeição.

Era tempo de que começasse a reunião.

- Sr. O, fale com os outros sobre as propriedades.

O _lesser_ começou seu relatório sobre as duas extensões de terreno que tinha visitado durante o dia. O Sr. X já tinha decidido comprar ambas com dinheiro vivo. E enquanto aquelas transações eram fechavam, ele ia ordenar às equipes que erigissem um centro de persuasão sobre trinta hectares rurais que a Sociedade já possuía. O Sr. O em última instância seria o responsável pelo lugar, mas como o Sr. O tinha fiscalizado os projetos do edifício em Connecticut, ele faria um resumo informativo sobre as fases de construção do centro.

Os objetivos da atribuição incluiriam a velocidade e a conveniência. A Sociedade necessitava de outros lugares para trabalhar, lugares isolados, seguros e calibrados para seu trabalho. E eles os necessitavam agora.

Quando o Sr. O se calou, o Sr. X delegou à ela a construção do novo centro e ordenou aos homens que saíssem às ruas durante as tardes.

O Sr. O ficou para trás.

- Temos algum assunto? - Perguntou o Sr. X - Algo mais fracassou?

Aqueles olhos marrons flamejaram, mas o Sr. O não se quebrou. Mais provas das melhorias.

- Quero construir algumas unidades de armazenagem na nova instalação.

- Para que? Nosso objetivo não é manter os vampiros como animais domésticos.

- Espero ter mais de um sujeito ao mesmo tempo e quero mantê-los pelo tempo que puder. Mas necessito de um lugar onde eles não possam desmaterializar-se e tem que estar protegido da luz solar.

- O que você tem em mente?

A solução que o Sr. O detalhou não só era viável, como também eficiente.

- Faça-o. - Disse o Sr. X, sorrindo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

Quando Inuyasha entrou no estacionamento do Excel, se dirigiu diretamente para perto da entrada do restaurante. Embora o GTO não tivesse uma embreagem delicada, não ia deixar as chaves para ninguém mais. Não com o tipo de armas e munições que levava no porta-malas.

Ele escolheu um lugar na área traseira, um que estava justo ao lado da porta lateral. Quando girou a chave de contato, tirou o cinto de segurança e …

E não fez nada. Só ficou ali sentado, sua mão na porta.

- Hal?

Ele fechou os olhos. Deus, daria qualquer coisa só para a ouvir dizer seu verdadeiro nome. E ele queria...mas que droga, a queria nua em sua cama, sua cabeça sobre seu travesseiro, seu corpo entre seus lençóis. Queria tomá-la em privado, somente eles dois. Nenhuma testemunha, sem o escudo de seu casaco. Nada de público, nenhuma ação rápida no corredor ou no banheiro.

Queria suas unhas em seu traseiro e sua língua em sua boca e seus quadris balançando-se debaixo dele até que o fizesse com tal força que visse as estrelas. Então queria dormir com ela entre seus braços. E despertar, comer e fazer amor outra vez. Conversar sobre a escuridão sobre coisas estúpidas e sérias…

Oh, Deus. Estava vinculando-a a ele. A união estava acontecendo.

Tinha ouvido os homens dizerem que podia ser assim. Rápido. Intenso. Sem lógica. Só poderosos instintos primitivos consumindo-os, um dos mais fortes era o desejo de possuí-la e marcá-la no processo para que outros homens soubessem que já tinha um companheiro. E queria que ficassem decididamente longe dela.

Olhou o corpo dela. E compreendeu que mataria a qualquer membro de seu sexo que tentasse tocá-la, estar com ela ou amá-la.

Inuyasha se esfregou os olhos. Sim, aquele impulso de marcá-la estava definitivamente dando trabalho.

E esse não era seu único problema. O zumbido estranho havia voltado a seu corpo, animado pelas explícitas imagens em sua cabeça, seu aroma e o suave som de sua respiração.

E o seu sangue correndo.

Ele queria prová-la...beber dela.

Kagome se virou para ele.

- Hal, você está…

Sua voz parecia uma lixa.

- Tenho que te dizer algo.

_Sou um vampiro. Sou um guerreiro. Sou uma besta perigosa. Ao final desta noite, não se lembrará que alguma vez me encontrou. E a idéia de não estar em sua memória me faz sentir como se me apunhalassem sobre o peito._

- Hal, o que está acontecendo?

As palavras de KOuga se repetiam em sua cabeça.

_É mais seguro. Para ela._

- Nada. - Disse ele soltando o cinto de segurança e saindo do carro. - Não é nada.

Ele rodeou o carro e abriu a porta dela, lhe oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a sair. Quando ela colocou sua palma nas suas, ele fechou as pálpebras. A vista de seus braços e suas pernas fizeram que seus músculos se retesassem e um suave grunhido lhe subiu pela garganta.

E, droga, em vez de se afastar de seu caminho, fechou o espaço até que seus corpos quase se tocassem. As vibrações sob sua pele se retesaram ainda mais e mais forte com sua luxúria rugindo por ela. Sabia que deveria olhá-la de mais distância porque certamente sua íris brilhavam um pouco. Mas ele não podia.

- Hal? - Disse ela roucamente. - Seus olhos…

Ele fechou suas pálpebras.

- Sinto muito. Vamos entrar...

Ela puxou sua mão.

- Não acredito que eu queira jantar.

Seu primeiro impulso foi discutir, mas ele não queria intimidá-la. Além disso, menos tempo que passassem juntos, menos teria que apagar.

Infernos, deveria acabar de lhe apagar desde o momento em que a pegou em sua casa.

- Levarei-te para casa.

- Não, digo, quer caminhar um pouco comigo? Por aquele parque? É só que não tenho vontade de me sentar em uma mesa. Também estou...inquieta.

Inuyasha colocou as chaves do carro em seu bolso.

- Eu gostaria.

Enquanto eles serpentearam pela grama e andaram sob um dossel de folhas coloridas, ele explorou os arredores. Não havia nada de perigoso ao redor, nenhuma ameaça que pudesse sentir. Olhou para cima. Uma meia lua estava pendurada no céu.

Ela riu um pouco.

- Eu nunca faria isto normalmente. Sabe, sair para o parque à noite! Mas contigo! Não me preocupo que nos ataquem.

- Bom. Não deveria. - Por que ele despedaçaria a quem tentasse machucá-la, humano, vampiro ou não morto.

- Parece que está errado. - Murmurou ela. - Estar ao ar livre na escuridão, quero dizer. Parece algo ilícito e um pouco assustador. Minha mãe sempre me advertia sobre ir aos lugares de noite.

Ela parou, inclinou sua cabeça para trás, e olhou fixamente para cima. Devagar estendeu seu braço para o céu com sua mão aberta. Fechou um olho.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou ele.

- Segurando a lua na palma de minha mão.

Ele se inclinou e seguiu a longitude de seu braço olhando fixamente.

- Sim, você a tem.

Quando se endireitou, deslizou suas mãos ao redor de sua cintura e a apertou contra seu corpo. Após da rigidez inicial do momento, ela se relaxou e deixou cair a mão.

Deus, adorava seu aroma. Tão limpo e fresco, com aquele leve toque cítrico.

- Estava no médico quando liguei para você hoje. - Disse ele.

- Sim, estava.

- O que vão fazer por você? - Ela se afastou e começou a andar outra vez. Ele seguiu seu passo, lhe permitindo que escolhesse o ritmo. - O que lhe disseram, Kagome?

- Não temos que falar sobre tudo isso.

- Por que não?

- Vai contra seu tipo. - Disse ela ligeiramente. - Os playboys. Supõe-se que não lidam adequadamente com as partes pouco atraentes da vida.

Ele pensou em sua besta.

- Estou acostumado ao pouco atraente, acredita em mim.

Kagome parou outra vez, sacudindo a cabeça

- Sabe, algo não está bem em tudo isto.

- Bom ponto. Eu deveria estar segurando sua mão enquanto caminhamos.

Ele estendeu a mão, só para que ela se afastasse.

- Sério, Hal por que está fazendo isto? Estar comigo?

- Você vai me deixar complexado. O que acontece é que desejo passar um pouco de meu tempo contigo?

- Necessita que eu lhe explique isso detalhadamente? Sou uma mulher comum, com um trabalho comum. E você é muito atraente. Saudável. Forte…

Dizendo-se que era dez vezes estúpido, ele se colocou frente a ela e colocou suas mãos sobre a base de seu pescoço. Ia beijá-la outra vez, mesmo que não devesse. E este não ia ser do tipo de beijo que havia lhe dado diante de sua casa.

Quando ergueu sua cabeça, a estranha sensação em seu corpo se intensificou, mas não parou. Ao inferno se ia deixar seu corpo se impor sobre ele esta noite. Combatendo o zumbido, apertou a sensação por pura força de vontade. Quando conseguiu suprimi-la, sentiu-se aliviado.

E determinado a entrar nela, embora fosse somente com a língua em sua boca.

Kagome olhou os elétricos olhos âmbar de Inuyasha. Poderia ter jurado que ardiam na escuridão, aquela luz na realidade saía deles. Ela havia sentido uma coisa parecida no estacionamento.

O pêlo de sua nuca se arrepiou.

- Não se preocupe pelo brilho. - Disse ele suavemente, como se tivesse lido sua mente. - Não é nada.

- Não o entendo. - Sussurrou ela.

- Nem tente.

Ele diminuiu a distância entre eles, abaixando a cabeça. Seus lábios eram suaves contra os seus, prolongando-o, rodeando-a. Sua língua saiu e lhe acariciou a boca.

- Te abra para mim, Kagome. Deixe-me entrar.

Lambeu-a até que ela separasse os lábios para ele. Quando sua língua se deslizou para dentro dela, o impulso aveludado a atingiu entre as coxas e aliviou seu corpo, o calor a atravessou quando seu seios encontraram seu peito. Ela o agarrou pelos ombros, tentando se aproximar mais de todos aqueles músculos e do calor.

Ela só teve êxito durante um momento. Bruscamente, ele separou seus corpos, embora mantivesse o contato com seus lábios. Ela se perguntou se ainda estava beijando-a para ocultar o fato de que ele havia se retirado. Ou talvez só tentasse refrescá-la um pouco, já que ela havia estado muito agressiva ou algo assim?

Ela virou sua cabeça para um lado.

- O que está errado? - Perguntou ele. – Você está nisso.

- Sim, bem, não é o bastante para os dois.

Ele se deteve antes que se distanciasse um passo, relutando em deixar seu pescoço.

- Não quero parar, Kagome. - Seus polegares acariciaram a pele de sua garganta e depois pressionaram sobre seu queixo e inclinou sua cabeça para trás. - Quero que esteja quente. Muito quente para não sentir nada, exceto a mim. Não pensará em nada mais que não seja o que te faço. Quero-te molhada.

Ele se dobrou e tomou sua boca, entrando profundamente, comendo-a. Procurou em todos os cantos até que não houve nenhum lugar em seu interior que não tivesse explorado. Então mudou o beijo, retirando e avançando, uma penetração rítmica que fez que ficasse mais molhada e ainda mais preparada para ele.

- É isso aí, Kagome. - Disse ele contra seus lábios. - Deixe ir. Deus, posso cheirar sua paixão...é deliciosa.

Suas mãos iam de cima a baixo, passando sob a gola de seu casaco, sobre sua clavícula. Por Deus! Estava perdida por ele. Se ele tivesse lhe pedido que tirasse a roupa, já teria se despido. Se ele houvesse lhe dito que se estendesse sobre o chão e que abrisse as pernas, ela teria preparado a grama para ele. Qualquer coisa. Tudo que ele quisesse, o que fosse desde que nunca deixasse de beijá-la.

- Vou tocar-te. - Disse ele. - Não o bastante, não realmente o bastante. Mas um pouco…

Seus dedos se moveram sobre seu pulôver de gola alta de caxemira, indo mais e mais para baixo e…

Seu corpo se sacudia com força quando ele encontrou seus mamilos rígidos.

- Tão preparada para mim. - Murmurou ele, agarrando-os. – Gostaria tomá-los em minha boca. Quero chupar você, Kagome. Vai me deixar fazê-lo?

Sua palmas abertas tomaram o peso de seu seios.

- Queria, Kagome que estivéssemos a sós? Se estivéssemos em uma agradável cama quente? E você estivesse nua para mim? Deixaria-me prová-los? - Quando ela assentiu, ele riu com ferocidade. - Sim, onde mais, além disso, você iria querer a minha boca? - Ele a beijou duramente quando ela não respondeu. - Diga-me.

Sua respiração saiu em uma muda pressa. Ela não podia pensar, não podia falar.

Ele tomou sua mão e a colocou ao redor da sua mão.

- Então me mostre, Kagome. - Disse ele a seu ouvido. - Me mostre onde quer que eu vá. Conduza-me. Vamos. Faça-o.

Incapaz de parar, ela tomou sua palma e a colocou sobre seu pescoço. Deslizando lentamente, devolveu-a a seu seio. Ele ronronou com aprovação e a beijou de um lado do queixo.

- Sim, ali. Sabemos que quer que vá ali. Onde mais?

Tonta, fora de controle, ela conduziu sua mão para seu estômago. Então a desceu até seu quadril.

- Bom. Isto é bom. - Quando ela hesitou, ele sussurrou. - Não pare, Kagome. Continue. Mostre-me onde quer que eu vá.

Antes que ela perdesse o ânimo, colocou sua mão entre as pernas. Sua saia folgada lhe deu passagem, deixando-o entrar e um gemido escapou dela quando percebeu a palma dele sobre seu centro.

-Oh, sim, Kagome. Assim é. - Ele a acariciou e ela se agarrou a seus grossos bíceps, inclinando-se para frente. - Deus, está me queimando vivo. Está tão molhada para mim, Kagome? Acredito que sim. Penso que está coberta de mel…

Precisando tocá-lo, ela colocou suas mãos sob seu casaco, em sua cintura, sentindo o cru e atemorizante poder de seu corpo. Mas antes que pudesse afastar-se, ele afastou seus braços segurando os pulsos com uma mão. Claramente ele não ia parar. Pressionou-a para trás com seu peito, até que ela sentiu uma sólida árvore contra suas costas.

- Kagome, me permita te fazer sentir bem. - Através de sua saia, seus dedos sondaram e encontraram o ponto de prazer. - Quero fazer você gozar. Aqui e agora.

Quando ela gritou, ela compreendeu que estava à beira do orgasmo e ele estava completamente longe, um engenheiro de sua luxúria que não sentia, nada mesmo: sua respiração era serena, sua voz estável, seu corpo sem nenhuma afetação.

- Não. - Gemeu ela.

A mão de Hal cessou com as carícias.

- O que?

- Não.

- Você te certeza?

- Sim.

Imediatamente, ele se voltou para trás. E enquanto ele esteve de pé calmo diante dela, ela tentou recuperar o fôlego.

Seu fácil consentimento lhe doeu, mas ela se perguntou por que ele o havia feito. Talvez se satisfizesse estando em controle. Infernos, fazer que uma mulher ofegasse devia ser uma viagem de poder fabuloso. E isso explicaria por que ele queria estar com ela e não com aquelas garotas sexys. Uma mulher não-tão-atraente poderia ser mais fácil para permanecer distante.

A vergonha apertou seu peito.

- Quero voltar. - Disse ela, a ponto de começar a chorar. - Quero ir para casa.

Ele suspirou.

- Kagome …

- Se pensa em me pedir desculpas, vou adoecer…

De repente, Hal franziu o cenho e ela começou a espirrar.

Deus, por alguma razão, seu nariz sentia um comichão como se quisesse escapar. Havia algo no ar. Doce. Como o sabão de lavanderia. Ou era talvez talco de bebês?

A mão de Hal atingiu seu braço.

- Te jogue no chão. Agora mesmo.

- Por quê? O que…

- Te jogue ao chão. - Ele a empurrou até seus joelhos. - Mantenha sua cabeça coberta.

Girando a seu redor, plantou-se diante dela, seus pés afastados, a mãos diante de seu peito. Pela pernas separação ela viu dois homens saírem de cima das árvores. Estavam vestidos com macacão preto, sua pele pálida e seus cabelos brilhavam à luz da lua. A ameaça do parque fez com que ela compreendesse o longe que ela e Hal tinham estado vagando.

Ela procurou em sua bolsa seu telefone celular e tentou se convencer que estava reagindo de uma forma exagerada.

Sim, certo.

Os homens se dividiram e atacaram Hal por ambos os lados, chegaram rapidamente e desceram ao chão. Ela gritou alarmada, mas Hal...Santo Moisés, Hal sabia o que fazia. Equilibrou-se para a direita e agarrou um deles por um braço, atirando o cara no chão. Antes que o homem pudesse se levantar, Hal pisou com força sobre seu peito, prendendo-o. O outro atacante foi pego por Hal pelo pescoço e terminou por sufocando, dando socos e pontapés, ofegando por conseguir ar, indo a lugar nenhum.

Sombrio, mortífero, Hal estava muito controlado, a vontade com a violência. E sua fria expressão, tranqüila incomodava infernalmente a ela, até mesmo quando estava agradecida por ele tê-los salvado.

Ela encontrou seu telefone e começou a marcar o 911, pensando que ele claramente poderia segura-los enquanto a polícia chegava.

Ela ouviu um repugnante estalo.

Kagome elevou a vista. O homem que havia sido agarrado caiu ao chão, sua cabeça pendurada de seu pescoço em um ângulo totalmente incorreto. Não se movia.

Ela se levantou.

- O que você fez!

Hal tirou uma larga adaga negra de algum lugar e se sobressaiu sobre o homem que tinha estado sob sua bota. O cara se arrastava pela terra para escapar.

- Não. - Ela se colocou diante de Hal.

- Vá para o lado. - Sua voz era misteriosa. Afastada. Totalmente indiferente.

Ela o agarrou pelo braço.

- Pare.

- Tenho que terminar…

- Não vou deixar que mate outro…

Alguém a agarrou pelo cabelo e a atirou a seus pés. Então o outro homem de preto atacou Hal.

A dor atravessou sua cabeça e seu pescoço como um relâmpago e depois caiu sobre seu traseiro com força. O impacto do golpe fez que abandonasse a respiração e as estrelas irrompessem sua visão como foguetes. Ela lutava para conseguir ar em seus pulmões quando seus braços foram retorcidos para cima e a levaram arrastando-a. Rapidamente.

Seu corpo batia contra o chão, seus dentes rangendo. Ela levantou a cabeça mesmo quando isto lhe enviava agulhas de cima e a baixo de sua espinha dorsal. O que viu foi um horrível alívio. Hal lançava outro corpo sem vida sobre a grama e vinha atrás dela em uma corrida mortal. Suas coxas cobriam por completo a distância, o casaco flamejava atrás dele, a adaga estava em sua mão. Seus olhos eram de um azul gritante na noite, como lanternas de néon sobre um carro, e seu grande corpo era nada mais que a morte que espera um lugar para passar.

Graças a Deus

Mas então outro homem se lançou sobre Hal.

Quando Hal rechaçou ao cara, Kagome recorreu a seu treinamento de autodefesa, retorcendo-se até que seu atacante tivesse que se ajeitar para apertá-la. Quando ela sentiu que seus dedos se afrouxavam, deu um puxão com tanta força como pôde. Ele se virou e a recapturou rapidamente, mas com um apertão menos seguro. Ela se arremessou outra vez, obrigando-o a parar e a girar-se.

Ela se debateu, preparada para ser atingida, mas ao menos esperava ter conseguido dar algum tempo para Hal.

Não houve nenhum golpe. Em troca um uivo de dor saiu do homem e seu raptor caiu sobre ela, um pesado e sufocante peso. O pânico e o terror lhe deram forças para afastá-lo.

Seu corpo se girou fracamente. A adaga de Hal atravessava o olho esquerdo do homem.

Muito horrorizada para gritar, Kagome ficou de pé e correu tão rápido como pôde. Estava segura de que voltariam a agarrá-la, convencida de que ia morrer.

Mas então o brilho das luzes do restaurante finalmente entraram em seu campo de visão. Quando sentiu o asfalto do estacionamento, quis chorar de gratidão.

Até que viu Hal diante dela. Como se tivesse aparecido do nada.

Deu um freada ao parar, ofegando, tonta, incapaz de compreender como tinha podido ir atrás dela. Quando seus joelhos se esgotaram, ela foi até um carro qualquer.

- Venha, vamos. - Disse ele apenas.

Em uma fria precipitação, ela recordou o estalo do pescoço do homem. E a adaga negra no olho do homem. E o controle tranqüilo, cruel de Hal.

Hal era a morte...A morte em um formoso pacote.

- Te afaste de mim. - Ela caiu sobre seus pés e ele estendeu a mão para ela. - Não! Não me toque.

- Kagome …

- Se mantenha longe de mim. - Ela foi até o restaurante, as mãos levantadas para rechaçá-lo. Pouco lhe serviria contra ele.

Hal a seguiu, movendo seus poderosos braços e pernas.

- Me escute…

- Necessito… - Ela clareou a garganta. - Tenho que chamar à polícia.

- Não, você não o fará.

- Fomos atacados! E você...matou aquelas pessoas. Matou às pessoas. Quero chamar a…

- Isto é algo privado. A policia não pode te proteger. Eu posso.

Ela parou, um desagradável disparo da verdade em que ele estava no centro. Tudo tinha sentido. A ameaça que ele ocultava atrás de seu encanto. A falta absoluta de medo quando foram atacados. Sua determinação de não implicar a polícia. Deus, o fato de que tivesse rachado a cabeça de um homem com facilidade, como se o tivesse feito antes.

Hal não queria que ela chamasse o 911 porque ele estava do outro lado da lei. Nada menos que bandidos tinham ido atrás dele.

Ela abaixou seu braço para segurar a bolsa, a ponto de começar a correr. E se deu conta de que sua bolsa tinha desaparecido.

Hal amaldiçoou, rápido e forte.

- Perdeste a bolsa, não é mesmo? - Ele olhou a seu redor. - Escuta, Kagome, você tem que vir comigo.

- Um inferno que o farei.

Ela fugiu para o restaurante, mas Hal saltou diante dela, lhe bloqueando o caminho, agarrando-a pelos braços.

- Gritarei. - Ela olhou para os manobristas. Eles estavam provavelmente a 25 metros de distância. - Gritarei muito forte.

- Sua vida está em perigo, mas posso te proteger. Confie em mim.

- Não te conheço.

- Sim, conhece.

- Ah, tem razão. É lindo, então talvez não possa ser mau.

Ele apontou com um dedo para o parque.

- Salvei-te ali. Sem mim, agora mesmo você não estaria viva.

- Bem. Muito obrigado. Agora me deixe só!

- Não quero fazer isso. - Resmungou ele. - Realmente não quero!

-Fazer o que?

Ele passou sua mão na frente de seus rosto.

E de repente, ela não podia se lembrar de por que estava tão zangada.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19

Estando de pé diante de Kagome, a memória dela a sua mercê, Inuyasha disse que tinha que terminar o trabalho. Só apagar a sim mesmo como se fosse uma mancha.

- Sim, e como ela ia trabalhar para eles?

Tinha abandonado ao menos a um, talvez a dois _lessers_ vivos no parque quando tinha tido que ir atrás dela. Se aqueles sujeitos pegassem a bolsa dela e ele só podia imaginar que o haviam feito, ela estava na mira deles. A Sociedade já estava seqüestrando civis que não sabiam nada sobre a Irmandade: ela na realidade tinha sido vista com ele.

Mas que diabos ia fazer agora? Não podia abandoná-la sozinha em sua casa porque seu endereço estaria em sua carteira de motorista e este seria o primeiro lugar ao qual os _lessers_ iriam. Levá-la a um hotel não era uma opção, porque não podia ter certeza de que ela ficaria lá. Ela não entenderia por que teria que se manter afastada de sua casa porque não se lembraria do ataque.

O que ele queria fazer era levá-la à mansão, ao menos até que pudesse calcular como dirigir esta merda de tempestade. O problema era que cedo ou tarde alguém averiguaria que ela estava em seu quarto e estas não seriam boas notícias para ninguém. Inclusive se a ordem de Kouga de lhe apagar a memória não se mantivesse de pé, os humanos estavam proibidos em seu mundo. Muito perigoso. A última coisa que a Irmandade necessitava para a existência da raça e a secreta guerra com os _lessers_ era tornarem-se público entre os _Homo Sapiens_.

Sim, mas ele era o responsável pela vida de Kagome e as regras existiam para serem desobedecidas…

Talvez pudesse conseguir que Sesshoumaru lhe permitisse levá-la. A _Shellan _de Sesshoumaru era meio humana e depois que os dois se uniram, o Rei Cego se abrandou com respeito ao tema das mulheres. E Kouga não podia anular o rei. Ninguém podia.

Exceto que enquanto Inuyasha tentasse apresentar seu caso, Kagome tinha que ser mantida a salvo.

Ele pensou em sua casa. Estava afastada da estrada, então se um maldito viesse para atingi-la, ele poderia defendê-la sem ter que se preocupar muito com a interferência da polícia humana. Tinha muitas armas em seu carro. Poderia levá-la até lá e protegê-la se fosse necessário e chamar Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha libertou sua mente, cortando de sua memória só a parte após deles terem saído do carro. Ela não se recordaria de seus beijos.

O que, considerando todas as opções, era uma coisa boa. Maldição.

Ele a havia pressionado demais, demasiado rápido e ele quase havia se dividido. Enquanto sua boca e seu corpo estiveram nela, o zumbido havia se elevado a um grito. Especialmente quando ela havia tomado sua mão e a tinha colocado entre suas coxas.

- Hal? - Kagome o olhou com confusão. - O que está acontecendo?

Ele se sentiu horrível enquanto examinava seus grandes olhos e terminou de enterrar as imagens em sua mente. Tinha apagado a memória de incontáveis mulheres humanas antes e nunca o tinha pensado duas vezes. Mas com Kagome, parecia que levava algo dela. Invadindo sua intimidade. Traindo-a.

Passou-lhe uma mão pelo cabelo, pegando uma mecha e desejando tirar as coisa diretamente de sua cabeça.

- Então prefere que nos pulemos o jantar e voltemos para sua casa? Eu poderia comer alguma coisa fria.

- Bom, mas...sinto como se houvesse alguma coisa que nós tínhamos que fazer. - Ela olhou a si mesma e começou a retirar a grama. - Considerando como tinha deixado esta saia quando deixamos minha casa, provavelmente não deveria aparecer em público de qualquer maneira. Sabe, pensava que eu havia limpado a grama de...Espera um minuto, onde está minha bolsa?

- Talvez você a tenha deixado no carro.

- Não, eu…Oh, meu Deus. - Ela começou a tremer de modo incontrolável, respirando rapidamente, levemente. Seus olhos frenéticos.

- Hal, sinto muito, eu...necessito…Ah, infernos.

A adrenalina corria por todo seu sistema. Sua mente podia estar calma, mas seu corpo ainda estava cheio de medo.

- Vem aqui. - Disse ele, atraindo-a contra seu corpo. - Me deixe te abraçar até que isto passe.

Enquanto lhe murmurava, manteve suas mãos à frente de maneira que não encontrassem a adaga sob seu braço ou sua Baretta nove milímetros em seu bolso traseiro. Seus olhos precipitando-se ao seu redor, procurando entre as sombras do parque à direita e o restaurante à esquerda. Estava desesperado para levá-la até o carro.

- Sinto-me tão envergonhada. - Disse ela contra seu peito. - Eu não havia tido um ataque de pânico há muito tempo.

- Não se preocupe por isso. - Quando ela deixou de tremer, ele se afastou. - Vamos.

Colocou-a rapidamente no GTO e se sentiu melhor quando o colocou em funcionamento e saiu do estacionamento.

Kagome olhou tudo ao redor de dentro do carro.

- Merda. Minha bolsa não está aqui. Devo ter deixado ela em casa. Hoje estou esquecida. - Ela se recostou contra o assento e procurou entre seus bolsos. – Dane-se! Ao menos tenho minhas chaves.

A viagem para fora da cidade foi rápida, tranqüila. Quando estacionou o GTO diante de sua casa, Kagome escondeu um bocejo e tentou abrir a porta. Ele colocou sua mão em seu braço.

- Me deixe ser um cavalheiro e fazer isto por você.

Ela sorriu e deixou cair o olhar como se não estivesse acostumada que os homens a tratassem com excessivos mimos.

Inuyasha saiu. Enquanto, cheirou o ar e usou seus olhos e ouvidos para penetrar na escuridão. Nada. Um monte de nada.

Enquanto caminhava ao redor da parte traseira do carro, abriu o porta-malas, tirou uma grande bolsa, e fez uma nova pausa. Tudo estava tranqüilo, incluindo seus impulsivos sentidos.

Quando abriu a porta para Kagome, ela olhou com o cenho franzido o que estava pendurado em seu ombro.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não acredito que passe a noite ou algo assim. Só notei que a fechadura de meu porta-malas está quebrado e não quero deixá-lo tão vulnerável . Ou simplesmente a vista.

Maldição, odiava mentir para ela. Literalmente lhe revolveu o estômago.

Kagome se encolheu e andou até a porta dianteira.

- Deve haver algo importante dentro dessa coisa.

Sim, somente suficiente potência de fogo para destruir um edifício de dez andares. E isto ainda não era suficiente para protegê-la.

Ela parecia um pouco envergonhada quando abriu a porta dianteira e deu um passo para dentro. Deixou-a vagar pela residência ligando as luzes e lidando com seu nervosismo, mas ele estava bem atrás dela. Quando a seguiu, visualmente verificou as portas e as janelas. Todas estavam fechadas. O lugar era seguro, ao menos no andar de baixo.

- Quer comer algo? - Perguntou-lhe ela.

- Não, estou bem.

- Eu tampouco tenho fome.

- O que há lá em cima?

- Um ...meu quarto.

- Quer me mostrar? - Ele tinha que examinar o segundo andar.

- Talvez mais tarde. De verdade quer vê-lo? Er…ah…infernos. - Ela parou com inquietação e o olhou fixamente, com as mãos nos quadris. - Vou ser clara contigo. Nunca tive um homem nesta casa. E estou com a hospitalidade enferrujada.

Ele deixou cair sua bolsa. Embora ele estivesse pronto para a batalha e tenso como um gato, tinha bastante energia mental armazenada para ser atraído por ela. O fato de que outro homem não tivesse estado em seu espaço íntimo o alegrava tanto que seu peito cantou.

- Acredito que você o está fazendo bem. - Murmurou ele. Ele estendeu a mão e lhe acariciou a bochecha com o polegar, pensando no que queria fazer com ela naquele dormitório.

Imediatamente seu corpo começou a dar voltas, uma estranha queimação condensando-se ao longo de sua coluna vertebral. Ele obrigou a sua mão a cair a um lado.

- Tenho que fazer uma rápida ligação. Importa-te se uso a parte de cima para falar com privacidade?

- Certamente. Vou te esperar aqui.

- Não demorarei muito.

Quando correu para seu quarto, ele tirou seu telefone celular do bolso. A maldita coisa estava quebrada, provavelmente por um dos pontapés dos _lessers,_ mas ainda discava. Quando saiu a mensagem de voz de Sesshoumaru, deixou-lhe uma curta mensagem e rezou como o inferno para que o chamassem logo.

Depois de fazer uma avaliação rápida da parte de cima, ele voltou para baixo. Kagome estava sobre um divã, as pernas recolhidas debaixo dela.

- Então, o que vamos ver? - Perguntou ele, procurando faces pálidas em portas e janelas.

- Por que você olha ao redor como se isso fosse um beco?

- Sinto muito. Um velho hábito.

- Deve ter estado em uma unidade militar infernal.

- O que quer ver? - Ele se aproximou de onde estavam arrumados todos os DVDs.

- Você escolhe. Eu irei trocar de roupa... - Ela se ruborizou. - Bem, para ser honesta, vou colocar algo mais cômodo. E que não tenha grama sobre ela.

Para assegurar-se que ela estava a salvo, esperou-a na parte inferior da escada enquanto ela se encaminhava para seu quarto. Quando começou a descer para o primeiro andar, ele caminhou novamente até a estante.

Olhando a coleção de filmes soube que estava com problemas. Havia muitos títulos estrangeiros, alguns sinceramente americanos. Alguns sucessos antigos como _Algo Para Recordar. Casablanca_.

Absolutamente nada de Sam Raimi ou Roger Corman. Ela não havia ouvido nada sobre a série Evil Dead? Espera, havia uma esperança. Ele tirou uma capa. Nosferatu, Eine Symphonie de Grauens. O clássico filme alemão de vampiros de 1922.

- Encontraste algo que você gosta? - Disse ela.

- Sim. - Olhou-a sobre seu ombro

Oh,…homem. Ela havia se vestido para o amor, por isso ele se preocupou: O pijama de flanela com estrelas e luas estampadas. Uma camiseta branca. Mocassins brancos de couro.

Ela puxou a barra da camiseta, tentando baixá-la mais.

- Pensei em colocar jeans, mas estou cansada e uso isto na cama...eh, para relaxar. Já sabe, nada de imaginação.

- Eu gosto de você dentro de tudo isso. - Disse ele em voz baixa. - Parece estar cômoda.

Sim, ao diabo com isso. Ela estava comestível.

Uma vez que havia escolhido o filme e o fez rodar, ele pegou a bolsa, levou-o até o sofá e no final se sentou em frente a ela. Esticou-se, tentando fingir para seu benefício que cada músculo de seu corpo não estava tenso. A verdade era que estava no limite. Entre a espera de que um _lesser_ entrasse a força, e rezar para que Sesshoumaru ligasse a qualquer momento e o desejo de beijar a trilha para a parte interior de suas coxas, era um intenso e folgado cabo de aço.

- Pode colocar os pés sobre a mesa, se quiser. - Disse ela.

- Estou bem. - Ele se esticou e apagou o abajur à sua esquerda, esperando que ela dormisse. Ao menos poderia se mover e vigiar o exterior sem conseguir irritá-la.

Aos quinze minutos de filme, ela disse.

- Sinto muito, mas estou apagando aqui.

Ele a olhou. Seu cabelo aberto como um leque sobre os ombros e enroscada sobre si mesma. Sua luminosa pele um pouco avermelhada pela luz da TV, suas pálpebras fechadas.

Assim se veria ela quando despertava pelas manhãs, pensou ele.

- Pode dormir, Kagome. Vou ficar um pouco mais, OK?

Ela colocou uma suave manta de cor creme sobre ela.

- Sim, certamente. Mas, hum, Hal…

- Espere. Por favor poderia me chamar por meu…outro nome?

- Ok. Qual é?

- Inuyasha.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Inuyasha?

- Sim.

- Ah, certo. É como um apelido ou algo assim?

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Sim.

- Bem. Inuyasha...obrigado por esta noite. Por ser tão flexível, acredito.

Ele amaldiçoou silenciosamente, pensando que ela deveria esbofeteá-lo em vez de sentir-se agradecida. Ele quase a tinha matado. Agora ela era um objetivo dos _lessers._ E se ela soubesse a metade das coisas que ele queria fazer a seu corpo, ela provavelmente se trancaria no banheiro.

- Está bem, já sabe. - Murmurou ela.

- O que?

- Sei que só quer que sejamos amigos.

Amigos?

Ela riu com força.

- Quero dizer, que não quero que pense que interpretei mal aquele beijo quando me pegou esta noite. Sei que não era…já sabe. De todas as formas, não tem que se preocupar de eu ter uma idéia equivocada.

- Por que pensa que eu poderia estar preocupado?

- Está sentando tão rígido como uma tábua no outro lado do sofá. Como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse saltar sobre você.

Ele ouviu um ruído lá fora e seus olhos se dirigiram para a janela da direita. Mas era somente uma folha que havia batido sobre o vidro da janela.

- Não queria te deixar embaraçado. - Soltou ela. - Só queria ...já sabe, te tranqüilizar.

- Kagome, não sei o que dizer. - Por que a verdade a aterrorizaria. E já havia lhe mentido o bastante.

- Não diga nada. Provavelmente não deveria tê-lo dito. Tudo o que queria dizer era, que estou contente de que você esteja aqui. Como um amigo. De verdade que eu gostei do passeio de carro. E eu gosto de caminhar. Não necessito mais de você, francamente. Você é um amigo.

Inuyasha deu um suspiro. Em toda sua vida adulta, nunca uma mulher o havia chamado de amigo. Ou valorizara sua companhia para outra coisa que não fosse o sexo.

Na Velha Língua, lhe sussurrou.

- Não tenho palavras, minha mulher. Nenhum som de minha boca é digno de seu ouvido.

- Que língua é esta?

- Minha língua materna.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, avaliando-o.

- É parecido com o francês, mas não exatamente. Havia algo de eslavo. Talvez húngaro ou algo assim?

Ele cabeceou.

- Basicamente.

- O que você disse?

- Eu gosto de estar aqui contigo, também.

Ela sorriu e deixou cair sua cabeça.

Assim que ele soube que ela estava apagada, abriu o zíper de sua bolsa e verificou duas vezes que as armas estivessem carregadas. Então andou pela casa, apagando as luzes. Quando estava totalmente escuro, seus ajustados olhos e sentidos se intensificaram ainda mais.

Explorou os bosques posteriores à casa. E o prado da direita. E a grande granja à distância. E a estrada em frente.

Ele escutou, rastreando os passos dos animais através da grama e notando como o vento acariciava as tábuas de madeira do celeiro. Quando a temperatura de fora baixou, controlou os rangidos da casa, examinando-os, sondando se por acaso se irrompiam. Caminhou ao redor, voltando para a sala, até que pensou que ia explodir.

Verificou seu telefone celular. Estava conectado, com o timbre ativado. E a coisa recebia o sinal.

Ele amaldiçoou. Caminhando ao redor um pouco mais.

O filme terminou. Ele o recomeçou para o caso de ela despertar e quisesse saber por que ele ainda estava ali. Então deu outra volta ao redor do primeiro andar.

Quando esteve na parte detrás da sala de estar, esfregou-se a testa e sentiu o suor. A casa dela estava mais aquecida do que estava acostumado ou talvez ele só estivesse nervoso. Por outro lado, ele tinha calor, então tirou o casaco e colocou suas armas e o telefone celular dentro da bolsa.

Quando se enrolou as mangas, ficou de pé ante ela e a mediu lentamente, inclusive as respirações. Ela era muito pequena sobre aquele sofá, menor ainda para aqueles fortes olhos cinza de guerreiro, ocultos atrás das pálpebras e sobrancelhas. Sentou-se a seu lado e com cuidado mudou seu corpo, para que ela se recostasse contra a dobra de seu braço.

Ao lado de seu músculo, ela era diminuta.

Ela se remexeu, levantando sua cabeça.

- Inuyasha?

- Volte a dormir. - Sussurrou-lhe ele, impulsionando-a contra seu peito. - Só deixa que te segure. É tudo o que vou fazer.

Ele absorveu seu suspiro através de sua pele e fechou os olhos quando seu braço se colocou ao redor de sua cintura, sua mão metida a seu lado.

Tranqüilo.

Tudo estava tranqüilo. Tranqüila na casa. Tranqüilo lá fora.

Teve o estúpido impulso de despertá-la e aconchegá-la de novo, então poderia senti-la mais facilmente contra ele uma vez mais.

Em troca, concentrou-se em sua respiração, combinando e empurrando seus próprios pulmões como os dela.

Tão...pacífico.

E silencioso.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20

Quando John Mathew deixou o Moe's Diner, onde trabalhava como ajudante de garçom, preocupou-se com kagome. Ela tinha feito uma mudança na quinta-feira no Telefone Direto, o que era algo insólito, e esperava que estivesse lá esta noite. Como eram doze e trinta agora, ainda tinha meia hora antes que ela saísse, então com certeza que a encontraria. Supondo que ele se deixasse ver.

Caminhou tão rápido como pôde, cobriu os seis sujos blocos de apartamentos em aproximadamente dez minutos. E embora a viagem para casa não fosse nada especial, seu edifício estava cheio de diversão e jogos. Quando passou pela porta principal, ouviu alguns homens bêbados discutindo, suas palavras altas imprecisas, coloridas e inconsistentes. Uma mulher gritou algo sobre o volume da música. A irreverente resposta masculina que ela obteve foi do tipo que ele associava com gente armada.

John passou como um relâmpago pelo vestíbulo e subiu as descascadas escadas, trancando-se em seu estúdio com rapidez.

Seu espaço era pequeno e provavelmente dentro de uns cinco anos o declarariam em ruínas. O piso era metade de linóleo e a outra metade de carpete, e os dois estavam destruídos. O linóleo estava desgastado de maneira que parecia que fosse se converter-se em fios de cabelo e o carpete havia se tornado tão duro que mais parecia madeira dura.

As janelas estavam opacas pela imundície, o que na realidade era algo bom, já que assim não necessitava de persianas. A ducha e o banheiro funcionavam, mas a pia estava entupida desde o dia que havia chegado. Tinha tentado desentupi-la, mas quando isto não funcionou, decidiu não mexer nos encanamentos. Não tinha nenhum interesse em saber o que tinham empurrado por aquela garganta.

Como ele sempre fazia quando chegava em casa nas sextas-feiras, abriu uma janela e olhou a rua através dela. Os escritórios do Telefone Direto Para a Prevenção do Suicídio estavam abertas, mas Kagome não estava no escritório que normalmente usava.

John franziu o cenho. Talvez ela não se estivesse bem. Parecia bastante esgotada quando ele havia ido a sua casa.

Amanhã, decidiu ele, iria de bicicleta até onde ela vivia e comprovaria como estava.

Deus, estava tão contente por que finalmente teve a coragem de aproximar-se dela. Tinha sido tão agradável, ainda mais em pessoa que pelo telefone. E ela conhecia o ASL? Teria sido o destino?

Fechando a janela, aproximou-se da geladeira liberando a borracha que mantinha a porta fechada. Dentro havia quatro pacotes de baunilha _Ensure_. Tirou duas latas, depois estirou a borracha até seu lugar. Calculou que seu apartamento era o único do edifício que não estava infestado de insetos, e era só por que não tinha nenhum alimento de verdade a seu redor. Seu estômago não podia com essa matéria.

Sentado sobre seu colchão, apoiou-se contra a parede. O restaurante tinha estado cheio e lhe doíam horrivelmente os ombros.

Bebendo com cautela primeiramente, esperando que seu ventre o deixasse tranqüilo esta noite, recolheu de novo a revista Músculos e Saúde que já havia lido duas vezes.

Olhou fixamente a capa. O cara na capa tinha a pele bronzeada, um tórax aumentado, cheio de bíceps, tricípite, peito e abdominais. Para amplificar a aparência do macho, tinha uma formosa moça com um biquíni amarelo ao redor dele como uma fita.

John tinha estado lendo sobre os levantadores de peso durante anos e tinha economizado durante meses para comprar um pequeno jogo de pesos. Trabalhava com o metal seis dias à semana. E não tinha nada que o demonstrasse. Não importava com a força que trabalhasse ou como desesperadamente queria ser maior, não tinha aumentado nenhum músculo.

Parte do problema era sua dieta. _Those Ensures_ era tudo o que podia tomar sem adoecer e eles não tinham toneladas de calorias. O problema estava relacionado com o alimento. Sua genética era uma porcaria. Aos vinte e três anos, tinha cinco pés e seis polegadas, 102 libras. Não precisava se barbear. Não havia nenhum cabelo sobre seu corpo. Nunca tinha tido uma ereção.

Pouco viril. Frágil. O pior de tudo, não mudava. Tinha tido este tamanho e tinha sido assim nos últimos dez anos.

A identidade repetitiva de sua existência o cansava, esgotava-o, esvaziava-o. Tinha perdido a esperança de se converter em um homem e a aceitação da realidade o havia envelhecido. Sentia seu pequeno corpo velho, como se sua cabeça não pertencesse ao resto dele.

Mas tinha algum descanso. Gostava de dormir. Em seus sonhos se via lutando, era forte, sentia-se seguro, ele era…um homem. De noite, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados, tinha uma temível adaga em sua mão, um assassino que fazia o que fosse por uma nobre razão, E não estava só em seu trabalho. Tinha a companhia de outros homens como ele, lutadores e irmãos, leais até a morte.

E em suas visões, fazia amor com mulheres, lindas mulheres que faziam estranhos sons quando ele entrava em seus corpos. Às vezes havia mais de uma com ele, e as tomava com força por que elas o queriam assim e ele também o queria. Suas amantes lhe agarravam as costas, arranhando sua pele quando se estremeciam e se moviam debaixo de seus quadris que se chocavam. Com rugidos de triunfo, ele gozava, seu corpo contraindo-se e escorregando-se no calor úmido que elas lhe ofereciam. E depois de que tivesse prazer, em emocionantes atos de depravação, beberia seu sangue e o frenesi selvagem deixaria os lençóis brancos, vermelhos. Finalmente quando as necessidades passassem e a fúria e as ânsias terminassem, a seguraria amavelmente e a contemplariam com satisfação, adorando seus olhos. A paz e a harmonia viriam e seriam bem-vindas como benções.

Infelizmente, seguia despertando a cada manhã.

Na vida real, não podia esperar derrotar ou defender alguém, não do modo que o havia sonhado. E ainda não tinha beijado uma mulher. Nunca tinha tido a oportunidade. O sexo oposto tinha duas reações: as mais velhas o tratavam como a uma criança e as mais jovens olhavam através dele. Ambas as respostas lhe doíam, as mais velhas por que apontavam sua fraqueza, as últimas por que lhe roubavam qualquer esperança de que encontraria alguém de quem cuidar.

Era por isso queria uma mulher. Tinha a grande necessidade de proteger, abrigar, guardar. Uma chamada inconcebível e sem saída.

Além disso, que mulher ia lhe querer? Era condenadamente fracote. Seu jeans penduravam de suas pernas. Sua camisa colada ao peito côncavo que corria entre suas costelas e seus quadris. Seus pés eram do tamanho de um criança de dez anos.

John podia sentir crescer sua frustração, mas não sabia o que era que lhe desgostava. Certo, gostava das mulheres. E queria tocá-las por que sua pele parecia tão delicada e cheirava tão bem. Mas não era como se tivesse despertado, inclusive quando despertava em meio de um de seus sonhos. Era um monstro. Preso em algum lugar entre um homem e uma mulher, nem um nem outro. Um hermafrodita sem a equipe normal.

Uma coisa era certa. Definitivamente não gostava dos homens. Muitos deles haviam ido atrás dele durante anos, empurrando o dinheiro ou as drogas ou ameaçando-o, tentando atraí-lo para banheiros ou para os carros. De algum modo, sempre conseguia escapar.

Bem, sempre até o inverno passado. Lá por janeiro o haviam preso na ponta de uma pistola no vão da escada do edifício anterior onde tinha vivido.

Depois disto, mudou-se e tinha começado a levar uma pistola.

Também tinha chamado ao Linha Direta de Prevenção ao Suicídio.

Isso fora há dez meses e ele ainda não podia suportar sentir o contato dos jeans contra sua pele. Teria jogado fora os quatro pares se tivesse podido. Em troca, tinha queimado os que usava naquela noite e havia se acostumada a usar cueca largas sob as calças, inclusive no verão.

Pois não, não gostava dos homens.

Talvez essa fosse outra das razões pelas quais respondia assim ante as mulheres. Sabia como se sentiam, sendo um alvo, por que tinham algo que alguém mais poderoso queria tirar delas.

Não é que estivesse a ponto de contar para alguém sobre sua experiência ou alguma coisa. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de compartilhar com ninguém o que lhe havia passado naquele vão daquela escada. Não podia imaginar contando-o.

Mas Deus, o que, se uma mulher lhe perguntasse se já havia estado alguma vez com alguém? Não saberia como responder a isso.

Uma pesada mão bateu em sua porta.

John ficou de pé depressa, pegando a arma que estava debaixo de seu travesseiro. Liberou a tranca com um movimento rápido de seu dedo.

A batida se repetiu.

Nivelando a arma contra a porta, esperou que um ombro atingisse a madeira e a estilhaçasse.

- John? - Era uma voz masculina, grave e poderosa. - John, sei que está dentro. Meu nome é Kouga. Conheceu-me há duas noites.

John franziu o cenho e depois estremeceu quando suas têmporas lhe doeram. Bruscamente, como se alguém tivesse aberto uma comporta, recordou que tinha ido a algum lugar clandestinamente. E havia se reunido com um homem alto vestido de couro. Com Kagome e Bella.

Enquanto a memória o atingia, algo se moveu no mais profundo de seu interior. No nível de seus sonhos. Algo antigo…

- Vim para falar contigo. Me deixará entrar?

Com a arma em sua mão, John foi até a porta e a abriu, mantendo a corrente em seu lugar. Esticou o pescoço para cima, para encontrar-se com os olhos azul escuro do homem. Uma palavra lhe veio à memória, uma que não entendia.

Irmão.

- Quer travar novamente essa arma, filho?

John negou com a cabeça, preso entre o eco de uma estranha lembrança em sua cabeça e que estava diante dele: um homem mortal de couro.

- Bem. Só cuide par onde você aponta. Não te vê muito cômodo com essa coisa e não quero o incomodo de ter um buraco em mim. - O homem olhou a corrente. – Vai me deixar entrar?

Duas portas mais abaixo, uma onda de elevados gritos foram crescendo e terminaram com o som de um vidro quebrado.

- Vamos, filho. Um pouco de privacidade será bom.

John inspirou profundamente e soltou seus instintos procurando qualquer sensação real de perigo real. Não encontrou nada, apesar do homem ser grande e duro e indubitavelmente armado. Alguém como ele só tinha embalagem.

John retirou a corrente e se distanciou, abaixando a arma.

O homem fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Se recorda que nos encontramos, não é mesmo?

John assentiu, perguntando-se por que suas lembranças haviam retornado tão depressa. E por que a terrível dor de cabeça tinha chegado com eles.

- Se recorda sobre o que estivemos falando. Sobre o treinamento que lhe oferecemos?

John colocou a trava da arma em seu lugar. Recordou tudo e a curiosidade que o havia atingido, voltou. Assim como um feroz desejo.

- Então você gostaria de se unir e trabalhar conosco? E antes que me diga que não é demasiado grande, conheço muitos caras de seu tamanho. De fato, temos uma classe de homens que são justo como você.

Mantendo seus olhos sobre o forasteiro, John colocou a arma sobre seu bolso traseiro e se aproximou da cama. Agarrou um bloco de papel de papel e uma caneta Bic e escreveu: _Não tenho dinheiro._

Quando lhe mostrou o bloco de papel, o homem leu suas palavras.

- Não tem que se preocupar com isso.

John rabiscou: _Sim, faço-o_ e girou o papel.

- Controlo o lugar e necessito de alguma ajuda em matéria administrativa. Poderia trabalhar para cobrir o custo. Sabe alguma coisa sobre computadores?

John negou com a cabeça, parecendo um idiota. Tudo o que sabia fazer era recolher pratos, copos e lavá-los. E este cara não necessitava de um ajudante de garçom.

- Bem, conseguiremos que um Irmão que entenda dessas malditas coisas te dê uma mão. Ele te ensinará. - O homem sorriu um pouco. - Trabalhará. Treinará. Estará bem. E falará com minha _shellan._ Ela se sentiria muito feliz se ficasse conosco enquanto estiver na escola.

John entrecerrou suas pálpebras, sua cautela crescendo. Isto soava de todas as formas como um bote salva-vidas. Mas porque este cara queria salvá-lo?

- Quer saber por que eu faço isso?

Quando John assentiu com a cabeça, o homem tirou o casaco e desabotoou a metade superior de sua camisa. Deixou a coisa aberta, expondo seu peitoral esquerdo.

Os olhos se fixaram na cicatriz circular que lhe era mostrada.

Quando ele ficou a mão sobre seu próprio peito, o suor escorreu sobre sua testa. Tinha uma rara sensação de que algo transcendental se encaixava no lugar.

- Você é um de nós, filho. É tempo de que volte para a casa .

_Família._

John deixou de respirar, um estranho pensamento passou por sua cabeça: _Por fim, encontraram-me._

Mas então a realidade apareceu a sua frente, chupando a alegria de seu peito.

Não lhe aconteciam milagres. Sua boa sorte lhe tinha secado antes que tivesse tido a consciência de que havia tido alguma. Ou talvez fosse a sorte que o havia evitado. Em qualquer caso, este homem vestido de couro negro, que vinha de alguma parte, lhe oferecendo uma saída de emergência do horrível lugar no qual vivia, era muito bom para ser verdade.

- Quer mais tempo para pensar nisso.

John negou com a cabeça e se distanciou, escrevendo: _Quero ficar aqui_.

O homem franziu o cenho quando leu as palavras.

- Escuta, filho, está em um momento perigoso de sua vida.

Vá à merda. Tinha convidado o cara a entrar, sabendo que ninguém viria em sua ajuda se gritasse. Sentiu sua arma.

- Bem, te acalme. Já me dirá. Pode assobiar?

John assentiu com a cabeça.

- Aqui está o número onde pode me localizar. Assobia no telefone e saberei que é você. - O cara lhe deu um pequeno cartão. - Darei-te alguns dias. Ligue se mudar de idéia. Se não o fizer, não se preocupe com isso. Não se recordará de nada.

John não tinha nem idéia do que fazer com esse comentário, então ele ficou olhando fixamente os números negros gravados, perdendo-se em todas as possibilidades e improbabilidades. Quando olhou para cima, o homem tinha ido.

Deus, não tinha ouvido abrir e fechar a porta.


End file.
